A un paso de la Oscuridad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Todo mundo mágico, cree que Severus Snape es un asesino menos una persona. Hermione Granger. Ya que en su pasado ella supo muchas cosas sobre él. Así que confiando en ella, él no tendrá más opción que dejar su vida en sus manos junto con la de Draco.
1. Introducción

Hola vengo con una historia nueva, en sustitución de When The Angel Cries, no quedé a gusto con lo que escribí ni con el argumento así que me propuse hacer algunos cambios (empezando por el nombre) y bueno creo que lo tengo

Dsiclaimer: Por más que quisiera los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a **JK Rowling**, por lo tanto esta historia es sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión

En esta introducción hay spoiler del 6to libro resumido y algo versionado (cuestión de que no me sé el libro de memoria), ya que sólo es la introducción.

Introducción:

La noche era tormentosa y oscura; tanto cómo para no verse las dos sombras que bajan por la calle.

¡Espérame Cissy! -decía una mujer, la más alta a través las poco iluminadas aceras; tratando de alcanzar a otra persona.

- ¡No! ¡ya te dije que no me interesa lo que vas a decirme! -gritó otra mujer más abajo.

La mujer más alta apresuró el paso mientras la otra se colaba a través de una reja.

- ¡Pero tienes que oírme demonios!-dijo en cuanto cruzó la reja e inspirando con dificultad.

- Pero para eso no me voy a parar -le contestó la otra con desdén- Cómo si pudieras mantener la boca cerrada mientras caminas

¡Cissy! -chilló una y la otra se dio la vuelta. La miró con la varita con vista a la grama, el rayo verde no se hizo esperar y la acompañante alumbró.

- ¿Que demonios crees que haces? -le susurró- ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

- Hay que estar seguras -le cortó la otra mirando hacia el suelo - este lugar es tan repulsivo.

La otra no le hizo caso y siguió su camino, la más alta intentó detenerla pero con su varita la mujer se soltó.

- Cissy por favor -rogó la mayor sobándose la muñeca.

- ¡Ya te dije que no!-le espetó deteniéndose frente a una puerta y mirándola con cierto temor, como si creyése que nadie iba a contestarle.

- Pero esto sería cometer una grave traición, no sabes siquiera si el conoce el plan.

- No me importa, es la única esperanza que tengo.

La mujer llamó varias veces mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo, adentro se escucharon pasos; que fueron seguidos por el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse.

- ¿Sí?- preguntó una voz de hombre dentro de la casa.

- Severus, soy yo Narcisa.

Por unos instantes no se oyó más, luego la puerta se fue abriendo.

- ¡Narcisa, Bienvenida!- se apartó para dejarla pasar, la otra mujer hizo lo mismo aunque no la invitasen.

- Ah y la querida Bellatrix -dijo juntando sus manos- ¿En qué puedo servirles?

- En nada- exclamó Bellatrix con un dejo de impaciencia pero su hermana no le hizo caso.

- Severus necesito tu ayuda -comenzó y enseguida su voz se quebró, el hombre se sentó frente a las dos mujeres para oírlas - Ahora que Lucius está preso tú eres la única persona con quién puedo contar.

- ¡Basta Narcisa no digas más! -pidió Bellatrix tras ella captando la atención de Snape.

- ¡No me importa!-gritó Narcisa-¡No me importa lo que me pase!

Antes de que continuaran Snape pidió que esperaran, supo que Colagusano les espiaba al oír pasos cerca de ellos. Con su varita despejó el librero detrás de él y quedó al descubierto, fue enviado por copas y vino.

- Ten -dijo dándole una copa a Narcisa amablemente que ella comenzó a beber lentamente, a diferencia de su hermana.

- Severus yo -dijo y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle- Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, que sería una gran traición.

- Lo es- le interrumpió su hermana.

- En fin, se trata de Draco y el plan del Señor Tenebroso de que sea él quien asesine a Dumbledore.

Bellatrix negó con la cabeza, Narcisa continuó aunque nadie se lo pidiese.

- Pero yo sé que tú conoces el plan, por que sé que el Señor Tenebroso te estima mucho y te cuenta todo. Pero tú sabes que él no será capaz apenas tiene 16 años, no sobrevivirá ante Dumbledore y la orden entera.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos, Narcisa tomó la copa distraídamente y bebió de ella.

- Pues sí yo conozco el plan- dijo al final- De lo contrario esto sería una gran traición de tu parte Narcisa.

Narcisa respiró aliviada, Snape trató de mostrarse indiferente y calmado ante las dos mujeres en su presencia.

- Pero sabes que no puedo pedirle que cambie de parecer, mucho menos hacerle algún tipo de sugerencia.

- Lo sé, pero no es su culpa, es sólo un pobre chico.

- Es culpa de Lucius-espetó Bella.

- ¡Ni te atrevas a culpar a mi marido Lestrange!-dijo Narcisa colérica con frialdad en su rostro.

- Basta, no es momento de buscar culpables-pidió Snape- Y sí, al final él quiere que lo haga para vengarse de Lucius por su error.

- Lo sabía, lo sabía-dijo Narcisa ocultando su rostro entre sus manos, para volver a mostrarlo con lágrimas- Pero tu puedes ayudarlo, oriéntalo o mátalo tú el te recompensará cómo a ninguno.

- Si al parecer pretende que lo haga yo al final, si Draco fracasase

Narcisa siguió llorando ante los impávidos ojos de Bellatrix.

* * *

- Maldita sea-exclamó él joven Draco recargado en un ventanal, la casa entera menos esplendorosa que la que tuvo, estaba en completo silencio y en soledad.

- No tiene caso Draco-dijo Snape desde el otro lado de la habitación en un escritorio- No podemos seguir lamentándonos por lo pasado.

Draco se dirigió a la cama y se sentó al borde de esta cubriéndose el demacrado rostro con las manos. Lleno de irá tomó una copa que estaba a su mano y la arrojó contra el ventanal, esta se fraccionó en muchísimos pedazos mientras el vino rojo cómo la sangre se esparcía por el mismo.

- Maldita seas mil veces-gritó- ¿No te hizo feliz encerrar a mi padre? ¿Cómo para herir también a mi madre?

Snape se levantó de la silla. Se sentó al lado de Draco y dejó su mano sobre su hombro.

- Basta Draco-le dijo seriamente- Ya sabíamos que algo así podría suceder, fallaste y yo tuve que terminar todo aunque no fuera ese mi plan inicial. Igual, tendremos que huir; pero pronto podremos regresar.

- Yo no quiero regresar-dijo Draco en voz baja- no quiero volver a esos lugares.

- Entonces no regresaremos-contestó Snape encogiéndose de hombros.


	2. La tumba y el mago blanco

Hola! es un placer escribir este nuevo capítulo gracias por los rews y visitas, se les aprecia

**Maring:** Gracias por decir eso, son mi pareja favorita, Hermione y Draco también me gusta, y hago un Severus & Harry, pero Sev & Herm son mi pareja favorita por la diversidad de sentimientos que tiene cada uno y cómo son bueno besos para ti y espero te guste se le aprecia

**Cleoru Misumi:** Pues hola por acá trataré de hacerlo distinto para que no sea repetitiva, muchos saludos y besos se te aprecia

**Dulcey Snape: **Perdona que haya eliminado la anterior, pero no quedé a gusto con ella te ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, aún así gracias por leer se te aprecia saludos y besos, mil disculpas otra vez

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: la tumba, y el mago blanco_**

El silencio en la orden era más que evidente, los ánimos caldeados y las miradas serias eran el plato fuerte.

El artículo sobre la muerte de Dumbledore había rodado de mano en mano; la página había sido recortada y el ánimo caricaturesco que le había puesto Rita Skeeter a su biografía arrancaban los peores comentarios hacía ella. En la página central y en letras mucho más grandes estaba el nombre del asesino Severus Snape junto con su foto; Harry jamás se imaginó volver a ver su rostro, no era que quería hacerlo y evadía cualquier imagen mental de este.

Arrugó el artículo donde aparecía Snape y lo arrojó al cesto de basura junto con muchos otros, se le hirvió la sangre al recordar que el ministerio no había querido aceptar, ni aceptaba que Voldemort había vuelto, lo que había desencadenado todo ese presente turbio.

Se frotó el rostro quitándose los anteojos, deseando despertar del mal sueño; pero otra vez su vista se enfocaba a la fría y húmeda ventana de la habitación, la noche en oscuridad total sin un farol a la vista

- Harry- Susurró la pelirroja Ginny abriendo la puerta y mirando al rincón dónde Harry estaba sentado-"Es hora de comer"

- No tengo hambre -respondió éste volviéndose a mirarla.

- Vamos Harry no está bien que no comas, además tenemos que estar listos para el entierro del profesor Dumbledore -dijo con pesar.

Harry se levantó con parsimonia, no quería regresar a ese lugar, no quería mirar al director a los ojos y corroborar que estaba muerto.

Bajó las escaleras con Ginny hacía la sala común, muchos chicos pasaron a su lado pero ninguno dijo nada, todos estaban distraídos mirando al techo, ventanas o paredes.

- Hola Harry -suspiró Hermione con los ojos enrojecidos, se le notaba que había llorado- ¿Cómo estás?

¿Cómo iba a estar?

-Bien- le respondió mirándola- ¿Y tú?

- Estoy bién. Triste pero bien-dijo intentando sonreírle pero falló.

- ¿Ya nos esperan en el comedor, vamos? -preguntó Ginny

- Si- asintieron los chicos.

El comedor y el colegio estaba muy concurrido, muchos magos y brujas estaban presentes en el entierro. Harry pudo distinguir algunos, el ministro al cuál le dirigió una mirada de odio, algunas escuelas cómo Drumstang, la familia de Ron, Los Profesores, algunos sin poder contenerse se echaban a llorar, cómo Hagrid y la profesora Sprout a la cual Mcgonagall trataba de calmar con sus manos, Lupin y Tonks, Kinsgley, Moody, Umbridge, Rita Skeeter y muchos otros a los que él ni conocía, algunos de ellos familiares de alumnos del colegio.

- Ven Harry, busquemos un poco de comida- le dijo Ron apartándose un poco de sus padres.

Harry asintió acercándose a la mesa más cercana, que ya no estaban ordenadas, en cambio estaban apartadas, dónde colgaba un gran estandarte con el rostro del director. Los colores negros, blancos y grises adornaban el comedor, ni siquiera los fantasmas estaban de humor para molestar. Los elfos pasaban de aquí a allá, y algunas criaturas mágicas del bosque se habían acercado, cómo Firenze

- No sé por que hay un bufete en un entierro -analizó Ron tomando unos panecillos

- Por que no es un bufete Ron- le replicó Luna del otro lado- es para los invitados, no es una celebración.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Ron rodando los ojos hacia otro lado

- Sabes Harry -prosiguió Luna con una sonrisa suave- Para mí la muerte no es el dejar de existir, es una ventana nueva para la vida. Es como si viviéramos en otro lugar, con otras personas ¿no te parece?

Harry sabía que las personas desaparecían del mundo al morir, al menos físicamente; ¿pero y los magos?

- Eh, no lo sé- suspiró este sintiendo su corazón pequeño y estrujado por tantos malos momentos que había vivido; ni siquiera había podido reponerse de la muerte de su padrino.

En cuanto Luna se apartó de ellos Ron le dijo susurrándole.

- Luna está loca, siempre lo he dicho.

- Gracias por venir- escuchó este a Mcgonagall mientras el ministro sonreía con pesar estrechándole la mano, la mirada de Mcgonagall era seria y no demostraba alegría por verlo.

- Es muy lamentable que haya pasado- comentó el ministro metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, a su lado Percy asentía - Pero muchas cosas suceden por que no somos lo suficientemente precavidos.

Mcgonagall arqueó las cejas y no respondió, prefiriendo saludar amablemente a algunos padres de estudiantes que apreciaban a Dumbledore, cómo los padres de Cho Chang.

Ron se quedó mirando a su hermano con cierta rabia, Harry hacía lo mismo pero para con el ministro, este pareció sentirlo y se volvió encontrándose con sus ojos.

- Ah Harry Potter- dijo alegre dando zancadas para alcanzarlo entre tantas personas- ¿Cómo estás muchacho?

- Más o menos, pero hay algunos que están mejor- lanzó éste con sarcasmo, el hombre esbozó una sonrisa.

- Una lástima todo esto, Dumbledore era tan agradable- dijo mirándolo intensamente cómo si tratara de penetrar sus ojos hasta los confines de su mente.

- Si lo era, es una lástima que el haya muerto, y no otros.

- Así es, pero bueno; esas cosas pasan- sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y miró a los lados- Oye Harry, me preguntaba sí Dumbledore había dejado algo cómo un testamento.

- No lo sé señor, ¿por qué?- dijo tratando de disimular tanto cómo podía su odio.

- Qué se yo, he oído que eso ha hecho y me imaginé también que tú debes de figurar en el, cómo él te apreciaba tanto -volvió a sonreír-¿Tendrías tú alguna idea de que podría dejarte en caso de que lo hiciera?

A Harry eso no se le había ocurrido, pero para él, el ministro quería conseguir algo.

- No señor, no tengo idea.

- ¿Nada en especial? -volvió a insistir

- No nada.

- Entiendo -dijo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda torpemente- Nos veremos en otro momento muchacho.

Sonrió despidiéndose de él y de Ron que estaba confundido.

- ¿Que rayos significó todo eso? -preguntó a Harry y él negó con la cabeza en desconocimiento de razón.

- ¡Eh chicos! ya va a comenzar -dijo Hermione acercándose apresuradamente.

Los dos asintieron saliendo del castillo hasta los patios, dónde habían dispuesto sillas y ya la mayoría de los presentes estaban ubicados. Frente a ellos el ataúd blanco con el cuerpo de Dumbledore

Se sentaron al lado de Ginny, Remus y Tonks, sonrieron a medias al verlos, en realidad nadie estaba de ánimos cómo para sonreir, y no sabrían cuando iban a estarlo

- Gracias a todos por venir -habló Mcgonagall al fondo- de verdad se lo agradecemos -los profesores asintieron silentemente e incapáces de volverse a mirar; la tumba blanca.

- No sé si será una buena idea -analizó Draco - podríamos ser descubiertos en cualquier momento, pueden estar allí medio ministerio.

Snape se volvió cerrando los botones de las mangas de su camisa blanca y cubriéndose con la túnica negra.

- Así lo hubiera querido -le contestó

- Dumbledore era un gran mago-hablaba Mcgonagall- Muy querido por todos nosotros, sobre todo por su cariño y simpatía con cualquiera en este mundo. Era un hombre digno de admirar, no tenía miedo, y no dudaba en brindarle la mano a quién la necesitase.

Demasiado, pensó a Harry. Demasiado bueno algunas veces.

- También fue un director ejemplar, amaba cumplir las reglas y no lo digo por decir, cuando digo que Hogwarths estuvo y está en su mejor momento, gracias a él -se llevó un pañuelo blanco a los ojos.

Hermione se apoyó en Ron que le pasaba la mano por los cabellos, mientras ella lloraba en silencio, lo mismo hacia Ginny mientras Harry le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda con suavidad.

El evento acabo temprano, las personas pasaban para despedirse, el trío junto con Luna, Neville y Ginny, permaneció sentado ninguno se atrevía a decirse algo.

Al final Harry se levantó y se apartó pidiéndole a Ginny que le acompañase

- Ginny, todo esto -la miró- quiero decir, no es justo ni correcto que esperes por mí, ni te preocupes. Yo tengo que irme, tengo que detener a Voldemort, tengo que acabar con él, y no quiero que te involucres.

La chica le miró sin comprender, el cielo azul comenzaba a mostrar sus vetas rosadas y rojizas en señal de atardecer inminente.

- Yo quiero ir contigo, no quiero separarme de ti Harry.

- No, quédate, si algo te pasara; no me lo perdonaría -dijo el chico bajando la mirada y sosteniendo sus manos con las suyas.

- Está bien Harry -aceptó ella al final, aún con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero cuídate mucho por favor.

- Lo haré Ginny, tú haz lo mismo.

Ginny abrazó a Harry, mientras los demás se iban.

- ¿Terminaste con mi hermana? -le preguntó Ron cuando Harry le alcanzó. El chico elevó la cabeza y respondió mirando al cielo.

- Si creo que es lo correcto, es mejor así; ella no debe sufrir.

- Estoy de acuerdo -analizó su hermano.

- Y ustedes también deberían quedarse, en fin él me busca a mí, yo lo mataré, lo prometo.

- No Harry -contestó Hermione decidida- Al buscarte a tí nos busca a nosotros también, no te dejaremos con ese peso a tí solo.

- No lo haremos -dijo Ron- Nosotros iremos contigo, lo haremos juntos como siempre.

Harry los miró decididos a acompañarles, y asintió.

Volvieron a la sala común a hacer sus cosas, sabían que les esperaban momentos muy duros y ya no había oportunidad de volverse hacia atrás

- Demonios he dejado mi libro en el patio -se quejó Hermione devolviéndose por el.

Salió del castillo a dónde habían estado antes. Las sillas seguían allí y el viento azotaba con un silbido aterrador.

- ¿Dónde estas?-preguntó metiendo la cabeza bajo de una silla.

Mientras buscaba oyó unos pasos y pensó quedarse quieta; a lo mejor se trataba de algún profesor o de algún estudiante, así que no se movió.

- Debemos estar cerca -oyó una voz que se acercaba por unos arbustos.

- Sólo será por unos instantes, luego nos iremos. Es crucial que nadie sepa de nosotros -habló una segunda voz y Hermione vislumbró dos figuras, una más alta que la otra que se aproximaban.

Las dos figuras pasaron por su lado, iban vestidas de negro, así que Hermione intuyó que no era nadie familiar con el castillo y se arrojó al suelo para esconderse.

Dos figuras que Hermione intuyó, eran hombres. Se detuvieron frente a la tumba y se quedaron quietos sin decir nadal el primero de ellos el más bajo se retiró la capa hasta descubrirse la cabeza.

- ¡¿Draco?! -se dijo la castaña gateando un poco para mirar mejor.

- Albus Dumbledore el corazón de Hogwarths -leyó Draco en la inscripción grabada sobre la tumba.

- Aquí nos tienes cómo prometí que sería- susurró el segundo sin mirar a la tumba como si esperase una queja de la misma.

Hermione conocía bien esa voz, su sorpresa fue inmensa cuando el segundo abandonó el incógnito.

- Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy, tus asesinos -susurró de nuevo Snape.

- ¡Snape! -gimió Hermione- ¿Que hace él aquí?


	3. La caida de las dos Torres

Hola pues no puedo dejar de escribir, esta historia me tiene la mente con muchísimas ideas y no puedo esperar.

**Dulcey Snape** muchas gracias por seguirme, que bueno que te pareció emocionante besos y saludos

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: La caída de las dos Torres:_**

El profesor Snape se quedó abajo en las mazmorras, las navidades no eran su época favorita, había dejado de ilusionarse desde hacía ya mucho tiempo; las navidades le habían robado muchas cosas

Se recargó en su silla, no recordaba claramente cuando había comenzado a odiar las navidades. Quizás en aquella cuando acarameladamente Lily, _su Lily_, se besaba con el asqueroso Potter

_"No tienes nada que hacer que estar detrás de mí todo el día Snape?"-preguntaba la pelirroja virando los ojos con hastío_

_El chico no dijo nada sonó más cómo un murmullo, y un rubor se mostró en sus mejillas; aunque no se podía vislumbrar que temblaba con el traje tan largo que usaba, haciendo que sus mangas colgaran un poco. La chica lo ignoró totalmente pasando por su lado_

_"Te ves bien Evans"- dijo James que estaba recargado en una pared diagonal a ellos_

_La chica mostró un intenso rubor, Snape se volvió para mirar_

_"Apártate Quejicus!"-dijo moviendo una mano con desdén mientras se acercaba a Lily-"Evans viene y va conmigo"_

_La chica soltó una risita tímida que ensanchó más el ego de su contraparte_

_"¿Que te parece si vamos a bailar?"_

_La chica asintió, sin siquiera despedirse de Snape_

_Este se quedó quieto viéndolos irse, levantó su mano hasta su rostro y miró lo que llevaba, era un pedazo de pergamino .Iba a entregárselo para pedirle que fuera con él, pero obviamente había tardado demasiado, cómo si alguien hubiera querido ir con él_

_Tratando de mantenerse tranquilo volvió a su sala común y se encerró en la habitación, él era un hombre, un hombre que no lloraba, un perfecto Slytherin. Pero en ese momento sintió las lágrimas del abandono y de seguro iba a llorar, iba a llorar cómo un tonto._

_"Severus?"-Oyó en la puerta una voz de mujer-"¿Severus? ¿Eres tú el que está llorando?"_

_"¡Vete! no quiero hablar con nadie"-respondió entre débiles hipos_

_"Vamos Sev, puedes contar conmigo sólo abre"-volvió a pedir la rubia, compañera de estudios del joven Snape_

_"¡Ya te dije que no quiero hablar con nadie!, ¿lo entiendes o no?"_

_"OK si tú no me abres, yo me meto a la fuerza ¿vale?"_

_Por un momento no se oyó nadal luego el sonido del cerrojo destrabarse_

_"Mejor"-dijo Narcissa mientras cerraba la puerta-"Ahora explícame que es lo que te pasa, y por qué no estás en la fiesta cómo los demás"_

_"Por que no tengo ganas no tengo nada que festejar"-dijo sin mirarla_

_"Ya...entiendo que estés triste por la situación de tus padres...pero ya sabes que eso no va a cambiar"-dijo Narcissa sentándose a su lado y consiguiéndose con los negros pozos oculares de Snape_

_"¿Quien te dijo que se trataba de eso?"-dijo este moviéndose cómo si una corriente eléctrica hubiera pasado por su cuerpo-"¿y qué demonios te importa lo que me pase?, a ti y a Lucius solo les gusta hacerme pasar malos ratos"_

_"Eso no es cierto"-sentenció Narcissa con un sentimiento protector hacia Snape-"Es cierto que Lucius es un poco rudo...pero así es él, pero yo no Severus...tu eres mi amigo"_

_Snape inspiró y dejó un largo suspiro salir de sus pulmones_

_"¿Me vas a decir por que lloras?"-preguntó la chica_

_"Sólo si prometes que no le dirás a nadie"_

_"Lo prometo Severus...confía en mí"_

_"Lloro por Lily"-dijo este lentamente cómo si pensara que la chica fuera a explotar repentinamente por su confesión, en cambio se mostró impávida y tranquila_

_"No debes llorar por Evans, Severus, ella no es nadie es sólo una Gryffindor"_

_"¡No!"-dijo el chico con rotundidad y aquella actitud le hizo parecer un murciélago aleteando-"Es mucho más que eso"_

_"Pues si lo fuera, no estuviera con el cabezotas de Potter"-negó Narcissa con un aire de odio contenido-"es que ni siquiera una chica de su casa debería estar con él, es tan patético"_

_"él es un idiota, y sé que la hará sufrir, en el primer momento en el cuál tenga la oportunidad"-se quejó el chico apoyando su cabeza en sus manos_

_"Sabes lo mal que está enamorarse de una Gryffindor Sev?"-preguntó la chica con los ojos bien abiertos_

_Snape sabía que Narcissa tenía la habilidad de ser una bocaza en cuanto a guardar secretos, pero él tenía que desahogarse_

_"Sí ya lo sé"-le respondió este tirándose en la cama-"Pero uno no elige de quién se enamora"_

_"Es cierto"-razonó Narcissa al recordar a Lucius que la atraía desde los cursos pasados, aunque fuera un patán en potencia_

_La chica le siguió lanzándose a su lado y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos mientras movía sus pies, cuyas piernas Snape pudo ver fuera de aquel vestido verde brillante que la chica llevaba, y que la hacía parecer una pequeña lámpara gracias a su palidez, su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules_

_Su cabello caía sobre su espalda y hombros, en el centro de él habían tres perfectos moños decorados con una cinta brillante y un prendedor con forma de serpiente que Snape recordaba, había recibido de Lucius y que ella nunca dejaba de usar, Su maquillaje era pobre, apenas sus labios estaban decorados con un rosa pálido y sus mejillas igual, debajo de sus ojos había una sombra negra que los realzaba y brillaban junto con sus zarcillos de plata_

_"Igual si Lily te olvida, tú puedes hacer lo mismo, hay tatas chicas que estarán locas por ti y tú ni te ha fijado"-dijo esta mirándose las uñas de un color lila pastel_

_Él sabía que ella jamás le haría caso, no después de haberla llamado sangre sucia, así que tomó el consejo de Narcissa y asintió_

_"¿Ves?"-dijo esta sonriente-"Tengo razón"_

_Snape miró a los cálidos ojos de Narcissa que destellaban a través de su sonrisa, sintió algo extraño dentro de sí, cómo si cada rincón se inundara con su voz y su sonrisa_

_Se acomodó en la cama, inmóvil ante los juguetones ojos de Narcissa que seguía moviendo los pies en la cama, él la miró nervioso, jamás había estado con una chica. Narcisa no le pertenecía, le pertenecía a Lucius pero seguía siendo una chica, y estaba en su habitación_

_Tampoco jamás había besado a alguien_

_Un molesto golpeteo lo hizo brincar, y Narcissa le miró divertida ante su sorpresa_

_"Cissy?"-preguntó otra chica-"Snape?"_

_Narcissa se levantó de un salto de la cama, se giró hacia Snape y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola._

_Bellatrix les miró confundida_

_"Que pasa Bea?"-preguntó su hermana con inocencia_

_"Nos estábamos preguntando a dónde se habían metido, creímos que estaban en problemas"-susurró Bellatrix mirándolos a los dos-"¿Pasa algo?"_

_"No sólo conversábamos, y en un minuto íbamos a bajar, no es así Sev?"_

_El chico no respondió de inmediato, su corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía cómo si Narcissa le estaba coqueteando_

_"Sí, íbamos a bajar"-dijo rojo y con la cara húmeda por el sudor_

_"Pues. Lucius pregunta por ti Hermana, dice que si le tienes tanto miedo cómo para bailar con él"_

_"Yo no le tengo miedo"-rió la rubia divertida-"No a ese maldito"_

_La otra chica asintió y mirando por última vez a Snape bajó con su hermana_

_Snape se quedó quieto, mirando al espejo que tenía en frente. Sin darse cuenta se llevó una mano a la frente y se limpió la cara, estaba seguro de lo que había intentado hacer, y estaba seguro de que Narcisa también sabía._

Llamaron a su puerta, el no se movió y sólo pidió que pasaran

"Profesor disculpe"-dijo tímidamente Hermione mordiéndose el labio

"Que es lo que quiere Granger?"-preguntó este con los ojos reducidos a dos destellos-"¿Por qué no está en la fiesta?"

Hermione no contestó de inmediato y se quedó mirando fijamente su vestido color carmín que junto con su delicado maquillaje rosa y sus labios rojizos le hacían ver más seria y a la vez angelical

"Por que"-dijo forzando las palabras a salir

"No tengo toda la eternidad para escuchar una respuesta de su parte"-dijo este con sarcasmo-"La elocuencia no es su virtud"

"Por que no me gusta esa fiesta"-dijo Hermione y su maquillaje se notó más al ruborizarse bajo la vista del profesor

Snape se quedó inmóvil mirándola, se levantó de su asiento hasta estar frente a la castaña, vestía distinto ese día, una camisa blancal encima un saco negro abotonado hasta el cuello y unos pantalones negros que le hacían juego, miró intensamente a la castaña

"Si viene a buscar conversación, lamento decepcionarla pero no tengo ánimos para charlar con usted, es más...no quiero charlar con usted"

Hermione negó con la cabeza frenéticamente, su movimiento arrancó de Snape un movimiento de cejas

"No he venido a charlar"-contestó ella, cuya voz se volvía cada vez más baja y temerosa-"he venido a preguntarle algo"

"Ah la amante de las preguntas, hace lo que mejor sabe"-lanzó este volviendo a su silla-"¿Y que es lo que le urge saber?"

"Quería saber"-comenzó la castaña-"Por que odia tanto la navidad?, bueno no sólo eso todos los bailes"

"Que clase de pregunta es esa señorita Granger?"-analizó Snape-"¿Tanto le incumbe, cómo para molestarse en venir hasta acá y decírmelo?"

Obviamente estaba solo, obviamente la compañía no le hacía mal, no era que la quisiera; tampoco que la quisiera de Hermione

"Es que, verá a mi tampoco me gustan los bailes, es más odio los bailes"-razonó la castaña con pesar

"Y por que usted los odia si le puedo preguntar"-la miró y sonrió despectivamente-"¿ama más estudiar?"

"Los odio por que nunca está la persona adecuada con la que ir, y siempre es motivo de presión"

Era cierto las chicas tenían que encontrar pareja a morir o serían la burla

"¿No encontró con quien asistir, o me equivoco?"

"No si lo hice"

"¿Entonces?"

"Lo rechacé"

"Pudo haber ido, con Potter o con Weasly, ellos son de su tipo"

"Lo rechacé, a Ron lo rechacé al igual que a Malfoy"

Snape no supo si escuchó bien, o si había estado pensando tanto en Narcissa que su cabeza lo traicionaba

"¿Y que tengo que ver yo con todo eso?"-preguntó con desdén

"Que pensé que podría hacerle compañía profesor, pero creo que no he pensado claramente"-la castaña se dio la vuelta y en cuanto su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta oyó la voz de este

"Odio los bailes por que aparte de tener que bochornosamente encontrar pareja, no me traen buenas anécdotas"

"Eh?"-dijo la castaña volviéndose

"usted quería saber por qué odiaba los bailes...y esa es mi respuesta"

"Muchas gracias"-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de disculpa-"me iré para no molestarlo más"

"Sabe no es necesario que se vaya"-dijo aunque enseguida se arrepintió de decirlo, pero ya no había marcha atrás

_

* * *

_

"Tus dos asesinos estamos parados frente a ti"-soltó Snape quedamente

Hermione resbaló torpemente por la sorpresa, los dos se voltearon pero esta pudo esconderse al último minuto

"No creo que esté bien que permanezcamos aquí, profesor"-dijo Draco en un susurro forzado, cómo si creyera que las paredes podían oírle, que así era

"Tenemos que hacerlo Draco, no tenemos otra alternativa. Tenemos que seguir aquí, cómo antes y cómo debe ser ahora"

"¡Pero yo no quiero!"-chilló el primero-"¡Yo no quiero volver a este asqueroso lugar!"

"Recuerda que tu madre no posee la marca tenebrosa, no estará mucho tiempo con vida me temo, no tenemos más opción"

"Lo haré por mi madre, pero sepa que no tengo ninguna empatía con este lugar, ¡dónde sólo he sido presa de este viejo!"-dijo lanzándole una mirada de odio a la tumba

Snape asintió en silencio, y se hincó sobre la tumba, Hermione no pudo ver exactamente por qué ya que Draco tapaba su vista, trató de acercarse un poco pero le fue inútil, si salía del rango de las sillas sería descubierta

Snape tardó unos minutos y volvió a levantarse, una luz provino de su varita, y luego un sonido suave cómo si escarbaran

"Ya la tengo"-dijo este mirando a la tumba

"¿Bien y ahora que?"-preguntó Draco

"Ahora deberíamos"-pero guardó silencio mirando hacía atrás sintiéndose observado, el corazón de Hermione latió fuertemente, se tapó la boca para evitar hacer algún ruido

"Encontrarnos con Narcissa"-continuó este volviéndose a mirar a Draco, este soltó una mirada de pesar

"¿Cree que podamos?"

"No sé Draco quizás, pero tenemos que seguir adelante"

**Continuará:** Mmm me ha gustado cómo me quedó, estaba explorando a los personajes y sus acciones frente a dichos eventos, si bien es cierto que en ninguna parte dice que Snape llora por Lily quise jugar un poco con lo que Rowling nos dejó con su escena en el libro final, y añadir a Narcissa y Bellatrix, (obviamente la escena que he descrito no aparece en el libro) yo he cambiado el estilo, bueno espero les guste saludos y besos


	4. Entre reyes y peones

Hola, pues aquí más, obviamente sus rews (siempre para mí es lo primero contestarles cómo ya deben de saber los que me leen)

PD: La razón de el título anterior La caída de las dos torres, por que acá hago mucha referencia al ajedrez y lo importante de las piezas, la primera torre vendría siendo Dumbledore (aunque debería ser el rey pero me pareció muy obvio) (estoy loca) y la segunda Torre es Hogwarths que cómo saben en el 7mo libro ya no es lo mismo sino hasta que Voldemort muere y todo vuelve a la normalidad

Rews:

**Cleoru Misumi capítulo 2:** Jaja Harry hace eso y lo botó de la historia por creer que es un HP & SS jaja, (que chiste tan malo), cierto el es así comelón, es su cualidad especial, jaja la frase salió mientras miraba unas fotos de mis abuelos maternos, no sé por que pero apareció y creí que la apropiada para decirlo era Luna por lo que vi. en la película 5, ella es cómo muy filosófica, en aquella escena cuando al final le dice a Harry "a veces las cosas perdidas regresan a ti de la manera más inesperada," y mira sus deportivos colgar.Por eso ella me agrada cómo personaje, yo también odio al ministro realmente, a los dos a Fudge y al otro que olvidé su nombre momentáneamente (me hacen el honor de decírmelo por favor!!), ahh bueno no oportuna ella si no yo, por que no tenía una razón ocurrente para que se devolviera y no iba a decir "eh me voy a devolver para mirar a Draco y a Snape que seguro aparecen" jaja, no él le prometió, eh no te lo puedo decir pero te lo diré luego

**Cleoru Misumi capítulo 3:** Yo odio a James, y a Lily ni la odio ni me agrada, me simpatiza solamente, no aunque al principio la idea de que Narcissa gustara de Snape me pareció maravillosa, me arrepentí de cierta forma, por que creí que sería demasiado ilógico, esos personajes ni siquiera han compartido algo cómo para enamorarse, si bien fueron amigos en la escuela no vi. razón para juntarlos, tal vez cómo una aventura ocasional, pero no sea lo mejor es muy bizarro, mmm en cuanto a lo que sacó pues acá lo menciono pero estoy segura de que se te ocurrió jeje, bueno besos y saludos cuídate mucho; la quiero

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Entre reyes y peones_**

Snape levantaba la cabeza al aire junto con lo que pareció ser una várita, Hermione reconoció la varita que una vez llevó el portador

La varita de sauce blanco, la varita de Albus Dumbledore, y era cierto que al derrotarlo esta le pertenecía, pero no podía imaginarse que quería con ella

"¿La usará?"-preguntó el chico mirando a la varita cómo buscándole el origen de su gran poder

Snape no dijo nada y la pregunta quedó en el aire que estaban respirando

"Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer lo que ese viejo quiere que hagamos"

"Yo sé perfectamente cómo Draco, por eso no debes preocuparte, tu tienes tu propia misión y ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer"

Hermione se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo, que era lo que tenían que hacer

Snape se dio la vuelta mirando hacía las sillas dispuestas detrás de ellos, inspiró imaginándose el dolor que sentían todos aquellos que estuvieron sentados en ellas, y lo mucho que estaban odiándolo, no le iba a ser fácil lograr su cometido

"Aún no me ha dicho en que consiste la carta que le dejó Dumbledore"-habló Draco detrás de él con la vista en el mismo punto

"Él quiere que busque a una persona, una persona que va a ayudarnos"

"¿Ah sí?, ¿se puede saber cuál?"

Snape se volvió escudriñando el rostro de su ahijado y respondió con desdén...

"No lo sé...no me tomado el tiempo para leerlo"

* * *

_Había muchos pedazos de vidrio regados por toda la habitación, la botella se había volcado sobre la mesa y el líquido dorado se regaba por todo el piso._

_El mismo líquido pero sangre; caía en una copa, una sien rota lo brotaba, haciéndo que parpadeara cada vez que una gota rozara su ojo, y caía con una suave gracia dentro de la copa. Su mirada fija, con el cuerpo boca abajo en un sillón remendado y viejo_

_No se habían encontrado necesariamente, sino por casualidad, y agradeció no tener voz ni pensamiento para hablar, porque sabía que diría una idiotez que pudiera dañar el momento_

_El sonido del reloj abajo en el salón dio la media noche, con sus doce toques un sonido que se perdió con las paredes_

_Sus ojos se posaron sobre los suyos que levantaron la mirrada cuando se arrodillaron frente a él_

_Había cortadas en sus manos, y lo mancharon cuando le tomaron del rostro y lo elevaron hasta que chocara con sus propios ojos_

_Se sintió un imbécil cuándo no pudo decir más que un "vete"...pero ella no estaba para escucharlo_

_La siguió con la mirada hasta dónde pudo y su caminar le hizo recordar a la mujer que más extrañaba y que deseaba ver en ese instante, hasta sintió su aroma y sus ojos verdes posarse sobre los suyos. Pero la burbuja de sueños se reventó, y en cambio unos ojos azules suplantaron aquella triste y lejana epifanía_

_Se volvió a hincar delante de él y un pañuelo limpió su rostro, su sonrisa nunca se apagó aunque viviera ahora mismo sus peores momentos._

_"Narcissa"-logró articular luego de un rato ella le miró cómo si supiera la respuesta desde hace muchos años_

_"lo sé Severus"_

_"¿Por qué estás aquí?"-una duda que rondaba en su cabeza, y en su interior, ¿.había razón?_

_"Estoy aquí Severus. Conténtate con eso"_

_"Lucius"_

_"Lucius no lo entiende, .no necesito explicárselo"_

_"¿Explicarle qué?"-preguntó este mirándola_

_"Explicarle; que yo te debo mucho Severus, debo más de lo que te he dado"_

_La mirada de Snape mostró su confusión, en cambio ella rió divertida cómo siempre lo hacía cuando éste no le entendía, y eso le hizo evocar muchos recuerdos_

_"No me mires de esa forma, no estoy loca"-siguió sonriendo la esposa de su "amigo" la adinerada y sangre pura Narcissa, sonreía con naturalidad. Nadie creía que lo hacía_

_Retiró los pedazos de vidrio de sus manos y sus manos unidas con las suyas ya no le dolían, ya no le dolía el corazón_

_"Yo lo sé Severus, yo lo sé"-afirmó ella sin bajar la vista-"Perdiste una parte de ti, pero debes aceptarlo ella está muerta"_

_Aquellas palabras lo devolvieron al dolor, lo despertaron; lo volvieron a arrojar por el vacío_

_La miró otra vez, sus ojos como desnudando su alma entera, ella tenía esa virtud; la virtud de llegar hasta su alma si era que la tenía_

_"La detestabas"-suspiró él_

_"La detesté, y la detestaré; pero hoy estoy por ti Severus, es hoy por ti a quien me dirijo es por ti que lo acepto"_

* * *

"Hay una sola persona que cree en nosotros"-continuó Snape absorto en su mente

Le era imposible no intuirlo, le era imposible olvidarla

* * *

_Caminaban en silencio dando vueltas una y otra vez sobre el mismo punto, no iba para ningún lado y tampoco era que lo quería.Sus manos se detuvieron en los botones de su cuello, y temblaron con excesiva violencia, otras manos se posaron en sus muñecas_

_La primera bajó la mirada, sabía lo que había vuelto a hacer, y ya no sabía cómo disculparse, ya no hallaba razones para ello que lo justificase, la animaron a seguir, pero una vez más no hubo reacción_

_No quería romper el silencio no quería entrar en la realidad pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo, y sólo para decir algo que él ya sabía_

_"No puedo"-tembló Hermione otra vez_

_"Ya has desnudado mi alma completa, has desnudado mi mente, has tocado mi sentimientos directamente"-le dijeron a los oídos_

_Hermione sabía lo que tenía que hacer, lo haría perfectamente cómo siempre hacía todo, aún no podía hacerlo y desistió_

_Él lo hizo por si mismo iba a mostrarle lo que tanto ella quería ver, a él verdaderamente como era_

_Su camisa resbaló totalmente y el peso de eso vino a Hermione de una sola vez, sus labios fueron sellados por sus manos_

_"Querías saberlo"-dijo con la voz herida-"Quería ser yo quién te lo mostrase"_

_Cicatrices millones, miles tal vez, las lágrimas de dolor y de odio vinieron a ella rápidamente, sobre todo al mirar sus ojos humillados a enseñar algo que no le enorgullecía para nada_

_Miró directamente a su brazo, la serpiente atrajo toda su atención y sus manos gradualmente la tocaron, pero se apartaron cómo si fuera indecoroso un suspiro la hizo levantar los ojos, una vez más una vez más para mirarlo_

_No lo sabía, no sabía el sufrimiento que el hombre estaba pasando, y quiso que todo su peso descansara en ella, que todo su mal fuera de ella, que toda su lucha se convirtiera también en su lucha_

_"Por que no me dijo"-de pronto se sintió en derecho de reclamar_

_"¿Decirle que?"-razonó este volviendo a cubrir su pecho con la camisa_

_"¡Decirme lo que pasaba por que no es justo!"-se quejó la chica en el escritorio donde este estaba recargado_

_"No tienes por que saberlo"-negó y apartó sus manos otra vez-"Nadie tiene por que saerlo, sólo yo"_

_"Te equivocas"-atrajo sus ojos a los suyos que la miraron con curosidad, no importaba que ella lo estuviera tuteándolo importaba-"No tienes por que estar solo en todo esto"_

_"¿Y tú vas a ayudarme?"-dijo y la dejó no apartándose mucho por supuesto_

_"No dude de mi"-sonrió ella y la sonrisa pareció reubicarlo en su posición de profesor, le dio la espalda dispuesto a dejarla sola, pero no pudo la chica lo abrazó, su cabeza reposó en su espalda, pudiendo escuchar su respiración. Sus manos acariciaron sus cicatrices más recientes_

* * *

Miró otra vez al suelo, no podía dudar que se trataba de eso, era cómo si leyera la carta ahora mismo y evocara su imagen mental

"¿Tiene alguna idea de quién puede ser?"-preguntaba Draco mirando hacia el castillo

Tenía muchas ideas, pero todas parecían seguramente dirigirse hacia un sólo nombre, había olvidado cómo sonaba, y había olvidado cómo lucía

"No la tengo"-le contestó ausente-"Es hora de irnos Draco"

Draco miró por última vez hacia atrás antes de cruzar con su padrino/tutor/profesor lo que fuera, los terrenos del colegio.

Hermione se quedó mirando el lugar cómo si penara verlos volver, no pudo evitar sentirlo, no pudo evitar sentir la tristeza que las palabras de Snape le evocaron

Sobre todo por que ella lo sabía, sabía algo que muchos otros no, y no sabía cómo debía hacérselos entender. Ella era la única que podía entender y ver el sufrimiento más allá de unas heridas, lo veía.

**Continuará:** espero les guste muchos saludos y besos este capítulo tiene 2 partes


	5. Entre reyes y peones II

Hello again, jeje aquí me tienen con más de la historia,muchas gracias por los rews que me dejaron a Maring,Cleo,DulceySnape jajaja son unas bellezas,ahhh pasé mi primera pruebaaaa de químicaaa con 8 puntos...soy tan feliz!! 8/10 buajajajajaj yupiii.Química elemental (en realidad no se por que no és una sóla química)

**Cleoru Mismumi: **jajajaja en el rew que te dejé no digo que seas vieja si no que te traté de usted para no ser irrespetuosa, cómo no nos conocíamos pero ahora sí amiga,perdona que lo haya hecho ,en cuanto a que soy una caja de ideas,pues te lo agradezco...se hace lo que se puede para ustedes (dios tu fic es demaciado original y bello me encantaaaaaa) y sí estámos en el mismo rango de edad (voy a la uni tmb) jajaja los dientes de dumbly que bueno eso,y no te digo sus misiones jajajajajaja (al menos no ahora) en cuanto a Narcissa si es una rompe mmmm (allí va la grosería) pero al final aprecia a Snape por que cuida de Draco, yo lo siento así no sé si es verdad,y no amixx no tienen una relación,...jiji ni se aman, Hermione se sintió protectora por que ella desde el baile al que no asistió,comenzó a digámis...investigar sobre el y él a ella y así forjaron una amistad casi indeseada "por él" entonces el creyó que así ella le dejaría en paz si le contaba todo..y ya te conté jajaja demaciada infoooo jajajaja muchos besos se cuida y se le quieree mucho eh!!

**Maring: **Holaaa amiga...dios dios jajajaj me alegra que te guste mucho,eso me fascinaaa,y si lo horrible es tener una verdad y no saber cómo decirla sin herir a nadie jajajaja

**PD:** el fic les parece que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza?...es que no sé, los eventos no tienen similitud y pueden perderse digánmelo si es así ok? besoooos  


* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Entre reyes y peones II**_

Sabía lo que estaba a punto de hacer,sabía que iba a lanzarse de cabeza a un vacio sin fondo y de una manera estúpida.Pero había hecho un juramento inquebrantable

Miró a Draco dormir en el sofá, el chico había perdido mucho peso,su rostro estaba demacrado y ojeroso,y él sabía que el apenas lograba dormirse unos pocos minutos y que mayormente se despertaba con pesadillas.Se detuvó frente a él un momento cómo si se planteara despertarlo,y luego desistió tomándo una copa y sirviéndose un poco de brandi que bailó por sus labios mientras intentaba idear cómo volver a ese lugar.

Inspiró fuertemente,sentándose en el sillón y hechó la cabeza hacia atrás.esa de seguro iba a ser una noche muy díficil para los dos,una noche que marcaría su destino actualmente ya sellado.

El reloj dió las 11 menos 15 y supo que era tiempo.Se levantó abandonándo el arrepentimiento en el sillón y se paró junto a Draco. Y lo miró por última vez antes de hecharse la capa de viaje encima;esa era su misión..una misión que él debía cumplir sólo.  


* * *

"Bea"-Narcissa dijo en un suspiró,su hermana se cruzó de brazos

"Lo siento Cissy"-la miró directamente a los ojos-"Está vez no va a funcionarte"

"Pero...Bea...tú tienes que entenderlo,tienes que entenderme"

"Tenías una misión"-replicó su hermana seca.mirándola desde la cama dónde esta estaba sentada

"Yo no tengo ninguna misión!, ni la tuve"- exásperada se haló la manga de su túnica mostrando el brazo dónde se suponía que debía haber una marca tenebrosa-"Yo no la tengo,yo no la tengo..no tengo por qué estar aquí!"

Bellatrix hizo un ademán de querer sostener a Narcissa pero desistió

"Dónde está tu lealtad!?"-chilló Narcissa alejándo su brazo de su hermana

Bellatrix movió sus ojos con desdén

"Está aquí hermana,está con nuestro señor...que yo sepa...jamás te juré lealtad a tí"

"Ya basta Bella"-Narcissa intentó pararse pero Bellatrix no la dejó moverse con su várita

"Te lo diré otra vez"-la miró con una sonrisa sarcástica-"Dime con quién nos traicionas y te dejaré ir"

"Tú no me dejarás ir aunque yo te lo dijera"-retó su hermana sin dejar de mirárla-"Anda matáme...si es que te atreves"

"No deberías dudarlo mucho hermanita"-sonrió demente

"Prefieres a un total desconocido que a tú hermana de toda la vida,no se en que carajo te has convertido Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Calla!"-siseó esta amenazadoramente-"No tolero a los traidores,y eso no te salva por que seas mi hermana,o la esposa de Lucius"

"Te encantaría hacer lo mismo que hicieron con él...no es así?"

* * *

Pasó una o más veces alrededor de la misma calle,no supo por un momento si estaba en la dirección correcta,suspiró enojado pensándo en el tiempo que perdía y musitó un lumos para ubicarse.

A su alrededor no había más que casas,la avenida seguía y terminaba en un punto muerto,póbremente iluminado.

Siguió cuesta abajo,apagándo la luz de vez en cuando,al pasar Muggles en su misma dirección.Debía actuar en verdadero silencio,no debía alarmar a nadie; a sabiendas que el lugar estaría muy protegido.

Se detuvo en seco,un halo de humo salía de su boca a causa del frío desgarrador de esa noche,viró unas calles a la derecha y volvió a detenerse más abajo.Si su memoría no le fallaba Narcissa no debía estar muy lejos de él.

Un silencio mortal hacía que sus pasos retumbaran en la calle,no sabía cómo iba a actuar en cuanto estuviera frente a ella,y no sabía cómo actuar si llegase a estar frente a Bella,por qué?,por que simplemente ella no desperdiciaría una oportunidad para matarlo.

Su presión aumentó ligerámente al encontrarse frente a dos grandes verjas viejas y oxídadas,al final de un jardín podía ver la inmensa mansión y una luz débil en su interior,suspiró y comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas a través del enorme jardín que circundaba la casa.Sabía que alguna vez iba a volver,lo que no se imágino era que volvería para vengarse.

Miró a través de una de las ventana,la planta estaba a obscuras completamente,pero sabía que era una oscuridad engañosa.Sabía que a la querida Bella le gustaba jugar con ella,y no iba a ser tan tonto para caer en su red.

Un suave silbido de su várita abrió la ventana de par en par,se iluminó primero.Adentró había fracmentos de lo que parecía un jarrón,y uno que otro vidrio esparcido por el suelo.

Se detuvo al pie de la escalera,le había sido demaciado fácil entrar,sin embargo era por qué su arte era el sigilo,ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar furtivamente en lugares que no le pertenecían.

Se paró al subir en la única habitación iluminada y oyó a Bellatrix.Su sangre se heló por completo,sonaba diferente;había en ella un ímpetu renovado,algo que definitivamente no le gustaba,pero no debía rendirse...Narcissa le necesitaba y seguro esa sería una batalla que él disfrutaría,disfrutaría el acabar con Bellatrix de una buena vez

Abrió la puerta sin dudarlo dos veces,Bellatrix tenía su mano cerrada sobre su várita apuntándo a Narcissa que se mantenía quieta sin despegarle la vista

"Lestrange"-pronunció quédamente

"Ya sabía"-dijo sin volverse-"Ya sabía que era por él!"-dijo con odio

"Baja la várta de una buena vez"-ordenó Snape

"Severus"-en sus labios su nombre sonó a sentencia-"Por él tu no querías hablar,por él no querías decir con quién te reunías..."-se volvió sin dejar de vigilar a Narcissa-"por qué es con él con quién te reunes...cómo diablos pude olvidarlo"

Narcissa miró a Snape a los ojos,Bellatrix ató cabos

"Claro,que idiota fuí..yo mismo sellé ese juramento...cómo pude pensar que no me traicionabas Snape...sabía que eras una sanguijuela"

"Yo no traiciono a nadie"-dijo este con desdén pero manteniéndo su mano cerrada en la varita dentro de su túnica

Bellatrix rió estridentemente, Narcissa retrocedió un poco

"El señor Tenebroso confía en mí...no sé por qué tú aún dudas"

Bellatrix volvió a reir

"De verdad Severus"-dijo con un rostro de ironía-"Tu crees que el no se da cuenta de todo?"

"Creo que la que tiene un cuento diferente en la cabeza eres tú,ahora...baja la várita; antes de que lastimes a alguién"-dijo este seriamente

"No te has preguntado si esa es mi intención tal vez?"-los miró a ambos,mientras Narcissa mantenía su mirada aterrada ante su hermana

**Continuará:** Aquí en el siguiente capítulo habrá quizás un inminente SS/NM digánme,matámos a Narcissa?, la salvamos?...hacemos el Severus&Narcissa? jajaja espero sus rews,saludos y besos


	6. Kampf

Hola por acá espero que no estén muy enredados con este fic trataré de ir explicándolo bién conforme lo escribo...espero este capítulo les guste (mmm hoy tuve que estudiar matemática,por eso me tardé en postear pero tengo ideaaas wiiii)

Acá una imágen de Bella y Severus que me gustó

**http : / / porotto. deviantart. com / art / HP - Severus - Bellatrix - 60645827**

(Si alguno quiere ver más imágenes digánmelo y yo se las muestro en cada capítulo) besos y saludos

**Rews:**

**Waii:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo así que tomo tu consejo,sin embargo aún no se si matarla,tengo más ganas de matar a Bella buajajajajaj bueno bienvenido/a, saludos y besos

**Maring:** Pues si, es difícil tener un secreto y estar arrepentido y que nadie en el planeta te quiera oir o creer,yo tampoco sabría que hacerle...jajajaja espero que te guste este capítulo tiene acción!! (mmm) besos cuidatee se te apreciaa

**Cleoru Misumi:** No amiga es que...quería despertarlo para decirle que se iba pero era mejor que no supiera...por su bien, pués provoca matarla pero no sé si sería lindo (digámoslo así) tan rápido,es mejor quizás no se herirla o algo así, en cuanto a lo de abusar mentalmente de un hermano pués sí,y vale acotar que ellas se llevan muy bién en los libros (al menos lo que la autora deja entre líneas) pero bueno,alguién tenía que retener a Narcissa y esa era ella por que más nadie sabe del juramento que hicieron y en una página de internet afirmaba Rowling (no tengo sus palabras así que si me equivoco es por que no recuerdo bién) que Narcissa no tenía intenciones de ser mortífaga que sólo lo hacía siguiéndo a Lucius,por eso me basé en este argumento,en la busqueda de Narcissa de levantar su hogar,de guiar a su hijo por el camino adecuado (pese a que odie a los Muggles o no) por el camino dónde no muera.Bueno espero te guste saludos y besos

**PD:** en cuanto a lo de alejar a Snape,fué la única manera que se me ocurrió que no fuera la típica versión de Ahh me caes mal y por eso no te quiero de amiga,más bién busqué que no sé...la espantara mostrándole que era un Mortífago así ella querría alejarse de él por considerarlo peligroso y bla bla pero bueno quizás eso logra el efecto contrario (en Hermione a veces se aplica) cuando le dicen algo y ella lo malinterpreta (principalmente de Ron que es algo pésimo para ocultar las cosas o decirlo entre líneas) jajajaja bueno espero que eso ayude a aclarar las cosas amigas y amigos...espero les guste este capítulo se cuidaaan  
**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 6: Kampf**_

"Seguro quieres quedarte a mirar"-espetó Bellatrix sonriente-"Esto está mal hermana,Lucius está preso y tu aprovechas mal el tiempo"

"Que debo entender con eso?"-preguntó Snape frunciéndo el ceño-"Que Narcissa y yo tenemos alguna clase de relación afectuosa más allá de la amistad?"-preguntó este

Narcissa mostró los dientes, Snape miró con una mueca de burla a Bellatrix

"Vamos Bella, se inteligente"-contestó Snape metiéndose dentro de la habitación-"Se civilizada"

Bellatrix se sentó en una silla cerca de Narcissa con un rostro de sarcásmo evidente

"Muy bién...entonces te escucho Snape,que tienes esta vez que decir?"-miró a Narcissa-"Que tienes está vez que decirme Cissy?"

Narcissa se acomodó en la cama y retiró el cabello de su cara,lo que le dió más aspecto de ahogada

"Eso depende Bea,depende de lo que estés dispuesta a escuchar"-miró a Snape y luego la volvió a mirar

Bellatrix juntó sus manos frente a su rostro

"Pruébame"

Snape miró a narcissa por un segundo,cómo si fuera a hablar,pero no lo hizo

"Bellatrix...tú fuiste quién selló nuestro juramento inquebrantable"-inspiró su hermana-"Tu debes de saber que lo haciamos para que Draco estuviera a salvo"

"Muy bién continua"

"Jamás nos reunimos"-agregó Snape ceñudo-"En realidad no había necesidad,el señor tenebroso no lo había ordenado

Bellatrix se levantó dándose suaves toques en la frente con la várita cómo si pensara

Narcissa le miró con aprehensión,Snape intentó estar en la mitad de las dos hermanas

"Y dime Cissy...cuando hicimos el juramento ante el señor tenebroso no juramos serle fiel?"

"Yo nunca hice ese juramento..."-dijo Narcissa en un susurro forzado

Bellatrix se dió la vuelta

"El hecho de que no tengas una marca que te identifica no significa que vas a correr detrás del asqueroso de Albus Dumbledore y la órden"

"Yo no lo hago!!"-gritó Narcissa

"Y él que és!?"-dijo Bellatrix señalándo a Snape

"Si fuera de la órden ya lo habrían matado"-objetó Narcissa mirándolo

"Sabe usar la Oclumancia"-retó su hermana

Snape sonrió cómo siempre lo hacía,sin tomar en cuenta lo que Bella opinó

"Porfavor Narcissa"-pidió alzándo una mano-"No tiene caso,estás hablando alguién que no separa los sentimientos de la razón"

Sorpresivamente la várita de Bella se movió a la garganta de Snape,Narcissa dió un brinco y la miró con los ojos agrandados

"Basta Bella porfavor!"-pidió Narcissa sosteniéndole el brazo

"Dame una razón para no matarte Snape"-susurró Bella mientras levantaba el rostro de Snape que mantenía con su várita rígido

"No voy ..."-dijo tratándo de hablar-"a darte razónes a tí...el señor tenebroso confía en mi"

"No puedes matarlo Bella...el señor tenebroso no te perdonará si lo haces"-gritó Narcissa

"Y por qué no habrá de hacerlo?"-sonrió Bella-"El señor tenebroso confía en mi,sabe que cuando mato a alguién es por que lo merece...o no Snape?"

Snape con mucho cuidado intentaba sacar la várita de su túnica, sabía perfectamente que si fallaba,o se apresuraba Bella lo mataría,y al final la tenía justo dónde quería

Narcissa les miró,sin poder hacer mayor cosa.Su várita había parado lejos de ella,a manos de Bellatrix,y esperaba que Snape tuviera un plan.

Pronto Snape tuvo la várita,fué sacándola lentamente y para sorpresa de Bellatrix la apuntó directámente al pecho

"No iba a venir desarmado o si?"-dijo este-"Es muy sencillo mata y muere"

Los dos se miraron por un rato,Snape calculador,Bellatrix rabiosa

"Adelante Bellatrix...cuál es tú primer movimiento?"

Bellatrix se puso en guardia

"Severus por favor"-rogó Narcissa sosteniendose de su brazo

"Los traidores siempre se reunen al final"-rió Bella

"Y tus neuronas siempre se aglomeran mal Lestrange"-Snape siguió apuntándole

Bellatrix lanzó el primer hechizo,Snape arrojó a Narcissa que cayó al suelo,para luego invocar un protego que dió con Bellatrix de lleno haciéndole retroceder,Narcissa se apartó el cabello del rostro nerviosa,manteniéndose en el suelo

"No sabes cuanto he esperado por este momento Snape,el día en que yo te mande al infierno!2-lanzó un hechizo que parecieron llamas azules este logró esquivarlas a tiempo estas incendiaron un cuadro y enseguida el fuego se propagó

"Vas a tener que atinarme mejor"-dijo este con la respiración agitada

"Solo estoy caléntandome Severus"

Otro hechizo salió parecieron un enjambre de dagas en su dirección,este hábilmente volteó una mesa y todas quedaron clavadas en ella

"Severus no!"-gritó Narcissa y por un momento no supo por qué gritaba hasta que lo sintió

Algo entraba en su espalda de lleno,su visión periférica se nubló por completo,trató de alcanzarse la espalda y se miró la mano llena de sangre,su sangre

"Bella!"-chilló Narcissa en el suelo

Bellatrix sonrió complacida,enervó la várita una vez más hacia Snape que trataba de arrancarse la daga de su espalda

"Bellatrix no!"-pidió Narcissa

"Buenas noches Severus"-dijo esta en un susurro

La habitación se iluminó por completo,dos conjuros chocaron,Narcissa no pudo ver nada.

La luz se apagó en unos minutos,ambos estaban de pie.De la barbilla de Bellatrix borboteaba sangre en grandes cantidades,Snape ápenas se mantenía en pie

Uno de los dos tenía que matarse.

"Rindéte Snape...puedo matarte sin dolor"-sonrió Bella y escupió más sangre

"Esa no sería una muerte,que es una muerte sin un poco de dolor?"-se colocó en posición y lanzó otro hechizo,un hechizo que Bellatrix logró esquivar

La sangre de Snape seguía cayéndo al suelo,justo al lado de Narcissa impávida ante la visión de la daga clavada en su pecho

"Basta!"-rogó Narcissa desde el suelo...pero ningúno de los dos la escuchó

"Me agradabas Snape,pese a lo patético que eras,y eres...me agradabas"

"No finjas interés Lestrange,tu y Black eran tan parecidos...unos completos inútiles,aunque no te quito el crédito de haber acabado con él"

Eso pareció enojar más a Bellatrix

"Jamás me compares con ese imbécil"-dijo ella con una sonrisa maníaca

Lanzó otro hechizo pero esta vez Snape lo detuvo sin hacer mucho esfuerzo

"Esperas poderte reunir con él"-lanzó Bella con irnía-"Descuida puedo hacerlo rápido"

Un hechizo vinoa él mientras rodeaban el dormitorio sin dejar de apuntarse,otro salió de su várita, el de su propia creación Sectusempra

Dió de lleno contra Bellatrix mandándola contra el suelo,Snape se vino abajo

Narcissa vió a su hermana llena de heridas y borbotear sangre de todas ellas a la misma vez,y trató de arrastrarse hacia ella pero un brazo se cerró muy fuerte sobre el suyo sin dejarla avanzar

"No..."-le dijo Snape

"No puedo dejarla morir Severus"

"Ella iba...a dejarte morir"-le contestó este antes de que su sostén se fuera aflojándo-"Pero si deseas aún..saber la contra maldición.."

Snape le dijo lo que tenía que hacer antes de caer inconciente.

**Continuará:** espero les guste muchos saludos y besossss cualquier duda o comentario no duden en hacermelo saber


	7. La dama blanca

Hola,pues sigo mmm éste capítulo se me hizo algo interesante y singular de cierto modo,dónde tuve la oportunidad de charlar sobre ella y de tener eso que llamámos Lluvia de ideas...(últimadamente tengo activísimo el cerebro) así que fué una experiencia interesante.

**Los rews**

**DulceySnape:** Pues me alegro que eso te parezca,espero también que este te guste,muchos saludos...besos y se te aprecia mucho.

**Cleoru Mismumi:** Jajajaja está bueno eso...(aunque nada muy lejano de la realidad tal vez de que entre todos sean hermanitus O.O) mmm tampoco aunque hubiera sido muy muy gracioso jajajaja,bueno quien lo manda a hablar de más: regla número 1, cuando estés al lado de Bella no digas tonterias o la várita irá directámente a tu cuello,pués digámos que se salvó pero no salió bién librado...salvado por la suerte.Pués en el libro no lo revela es cómo si cosiera las heridas al son de algo que parece una canción,de allí no se revela más así que no sabría decirte,y lo de ponerse bién..pues uhmmm digámos que si,bueno espero acá resuelvas muuchas dudas y te guste,besos..saludos y se le aprecia mucho.  
**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7:** La dama blanca

_Estaba parado,detrás de él había una ventana.No daba a ningún lugar en especial, la miró por un rato para luego sentarse en una butaca alta para sin preocuparse mirar los nuevos acontecimientos del profeta_

_La puerta a su lado se abrió con cuidado,viró la vista sin mucha preocupación,apénas despegándola un poco del profeta_

_"Ahh Severus al fín te encuentro"-oyó la voz de Minerva,y levantó la miráda totálmente_

_"Que sucede?"_

_"Es Albus quiere verte"_

_"De nuevo?"-preguntó más para sí,pero pareció que la profesora le había oido perfectamente,por que le miró con curiosidad.Soltó el profeta y salió de la habitación,conciente de que era la tercera vez que se paseaba por el despacho del director...y ya muchos comenzaban a sospechar que allí algo se cocinaba._

_"Pasa Severus"-dijo este con su normal sonrisa de siempre_

_"Albus,deberías plantearte el dejar de llamarme tanto,no crees que se ve extraño?"-dijo este sin siquiera sentarse_

_"Lo siento Severus...pero el auge de noticias me preocupa,ya lo vistes no es así?"_

_"Que cosa?"-dijo este pensándo-"Azkaban?"_

_"Sí...me temo que ya las figuras de la autoridad son mucho más peligrosas que el mismo desertor"-dijo este con pesar_

_"No me extraña que el Señor Tenebroso haya inflitrado Dementores corruptos para liberar a sus presos"-razonaba Snape_

_"A mi támpoco...cómo támpoco me extraña que el ministerio quiera negar toda complicidad interna,sin embargo no estámos aquí para hablar de ello Severus"_

_Snape asintió y lo miró rodear el despacho_

_"Me queda menos tiempo que antes,lo sé...por eso es importánte que muchas cosas sucedan antes de que yo parta"_

_"Aún podría decirme que es lo que le ha dicho a Potter,que es lo que quiere que haga"_

_"No Severus...ya te lo he dicho,no pienso colocar todos mis secretos en tus manos,menos cuando estás tanto tiempo a su lado"_

_"Lo hago por que usted lo ordena!"-se quejó este sosteniéndose con fuerza de la mesa_

_"Lo sé Severus...y lo haces muy bién.No se trata de que no confie en tí..ni que no quiera que ayudes a Harry pero...hay cosas que él debe hacer y hay cosas que tú debes hacer"_

_"Coloca secretos en alguién al que le es imposible cerrar su mente?"-dijo este arqueándo las cejas_

_"No creo que Voldemort quiera repetir un contácto con Harry,no ahora...creo que estará algo más ocupado planificándo otras cosas,cómo puedes ver"_

_Snape bajó la mirada. Dumbledore sonrió_

_"Debes confiar en Harry,Severus..es un chico muy fuerte.En fin,para cuando yo muera debes decirle a Draco toda la verdad sobre tí,debes decirle que papel juegas y que papel jugabas.Él debe saber también cual será el suyo.El pobre al fallar a condenado a su familia y a si mismo,no mucho se puede hacer me temo...pero si se lo propone puede salvarse y salvar a los suyos,de momento sólo quiero que le digas la verdad sobre tí,lo demás vendrá por si sólo.También me temo que al matarme, Voldemort querrá matarte también.Y para salvarte la única persona que puedes necesitar es a Hermione"_

_Snape parpadeó,Dumbledore continúo_

_"Todo este tiempo que le diste clases de pociones avanzada,sólo la preparabas para que supiera actuar para cuando Nagini quisiera morderte Severus,sólo ella podrá ayudarte en ese momento,pero tú deberás actuar rápido o me temo que moriras"_

_"No puedo decirle la verdad a Draco él no me perdonaría"-dijo este con un tono de voz apenas audible_

_"No lo hará...no al principio,pero si luego,el te necesita Severus,tú le necesitas..."_

_"Que haré con Narcissa?,no puedo decirle la verdad"_

_"No tiene por que enterarse"_

_"Draco se lo dirá"-analizó este_

_"Por tú bién esperemos que no lo haga"-dijo Dumbledore con pesar  


* * *

_"Severus"-escuchó que suavemente le llamaban,entornó la vista hacia dónde provenía el sonido,y observó el cuerpo tendido de Bella,al parecer inconciente o tal vez muerta

Narcissa caminó de rodillas hacia él,su vista se volvió hacia ella.

"La salvaste?"-fué lo único que su mente quiso decir,realmente no mucho se podía

Narcissa asintió en silencio,tenía la impresión de que había pasado mucho miedo.Trató de estabilizarse y ella le ayudó

"Tu llegada fué muy oportuna Severus"-dijo ella sentándose y ladeándo la cabeza mientras lo miraba ponerse en pie-"Sin duda no estaría viva de no ser gracias a tí"

"No tiene ningún sentido"-pensó este sacándo de su espalda la daga-"No estarás mucho tiempo viva"

"Huiré...de todas formas aún tengo que presentarme en el ministerio para testificar por Lucius,así que estaré segura...él lo sabe"

Snape se permitió sonreir sarcásticamente

"Nadie que este en contra del Señor Tenebroso estará a salvo en el ministerio,y tú bién lo sabes"

Narcissa sonrió nerviosa,permitiéndole a Snape un poco de vendaje para que se limpiara y con su várita dió un suave toque a su espalda para que cicatrizara más rápido-"Si he de morir de una estocada,pues así será Severus,si no me mata él quizas lo hagan los Aurores..y qué?"-sonrió Narcissa y por un momento su vista se fijó en ella

"Le prometí a Draco que te salvaría"-dijo y su voz apenas se escuchó

"Pués a veces uno rompe las promesas Severus,eso pasa todo el tiempo"

"Entonces piensas huir?"-preguntó este arqueándo las cejas-"Pronto Lucius saldrá libre,crees que el entenderá algo cómo eso?"

"Te lo dije una vez"-se detuvo frente a él-"Lucius no lo entiende,por eso yo no se lo he explicado"

"Explicado que?"-era una duda de muchos años que se repetía

"Que anque yo lo ame,mi familia está primero Severus,y por eso no voy a sacrificarla"

Snape despegó los labios para opinar,pero un quejido provino de Bellatrix,Snape sostubo el brazo de Narcissa y la guió fuera de la habitación

"Véte!"-le ordenó

"Pero Severus...Draco"

"Ya habrá tiempo de informar a Draco de todo,véte!"-dijo soltándola

Narcissa asintió

"Nos iremos ahora mismo,antes de que despierte por completo"  
_

* * *

_Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor del dormitorio de las chicas,no sabía cómo interpretar lo que había visto,y si bién sabía de lo que Snape hablaba,le sería imporible hablar sin que alguién le tomara por loca.  
_

* * *

_

_Caminó sin sentido y sin rumbo por el castillo,estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.Tenía miedo,tenía mucho miedo, le tenía un profundo y terrible pánico.Habían estado compartiendo duránte años con un Mortífago y tanto que lo habían repetido y ella jamás quizo creerlo._

_No podía ser,había visto su marca,las tantas veces que desaparecía sin motivo alguno,o las veces que había faltado a sus clases por malestares repentinos.Todo eso era su brazo,que ardía cada vez que le llamaban._

_cómo había sido tan tonta?,cómo no había su cerebro notado tal peligro,cómo lo había hecho con Lupin?,sería acaso que su cerebro no quería decirle que era real?,que todo eso era cierto?_

_No era que lo admirase ni que lo amara de forma platónica o real.Era tan sólo lástima,una lástima que aquél hombre tuviera que cargar con todos esos pesares,y cuánto sus amigos o incluso ella lo habían hecho motivo de burlas,él ayudaba obviamente con su carácter...pero muchas no se justificaban ni se merecían_

_Se paró en seco su cerebro no le razonaba apropiadamente;la frase "Dumbledore le confía" encajaba perfectamente,y ahora ella también le tenía confianza;se había atrevido a mostrarse,aunque ella no se lo había pedido y de haberlo sabido tampoco lo hubiese hecho._

_"Oye Hermione"-saludaba Ginny por el corredor-"Que tal tú clase de pociones?"_

_Hermione apenas notó que le hablaban,asintió silente_

_"Tan mal?...se qué Snape no te soporta...pero vamos,tan mal estuvo?"_

_Hermione negó apenas moviéndo la cabeza._

_"Herms..."-dijo la pelirroja en un susurró-"es que los ratones te comieron la lengua o algo parecido?"_

_"No"-negó la chica_

_"Y aún no sabes por qué recives clases particulares de pociones?,si no te agrada recivirlas?"_

_"Aun no lo sé"-razonó Hermione-"El director dice que las necesitaré,y que me harán muy bien si algún día quiero ser medimaga u auror"  
_

_

* * *

_  
Volvió a la sala,y se dejó caer en el sillón.Draco no estaba,y por un momento se preocupó de que el chico se hubiese atrevido a salir.Luego supo que lo creía un tonto,y quizás lo era...

"Profesor"-oyó su voz y se volvió para verle.Seguía igual...ojeroso,pálido y un tanto desubicado

Lo rodeó hasta estar frente a él y se sentó.

"Cómo está mi madre,está bién?"-la pregunta brotó de sus labios inconcientemente,no era que estaba deseando saberlo,tal vez

"Está bién Draco,no está herida...huirá ya que no está segura en su casa"-dijo este con desdén

Draco le analizó,sabía que estaba herido,de alguna forma.Bellatrix no iba a dejarle ir sin una marca

"Y usted?"-preguntó en voz muy baja-"Usted está herido?"

Snape sonrió,no debía subestimar a su ahijado,además de que había sido obligado a vivir y aprender de su tía Bellatrix,por supuesto que la conocía

"Sólo un poco,pero nada grave"

Draco asintió

"A dónde irá mi madre,pensé que esperaría a que mi padre saliese"

"No sería lo correcto,muchos irán tras de ella,muchos en cuanto sepan de boca de Lestrange lo que sucedió,trataran de matarla,cómo a nosotros"

"Cree que estará bién?"

"Porsupuesto,tu madre es una gran bruja,debo decir"

Draco se levantó,y acercó a Snape un pedazo de pergamino

"la carta de Dumbledore"

"Dime..la leiste?"-dijo sin dejar de mirár sus ojos grises

"Por que iba a hacerlo?"-señaló el rubio con malhumor

Snape siguió mirándolo pero Draco desvió la mirada

"No puede confiar en mí?,no lea mi mente por que no lo dejaré...aprendí con mi tía Bellatrix"

"Eso y algunas otras tantas cosas que le habrás aprendido"-dijo este con sarcásmo tomándo el papel

Draco desapareció por el pasillo,y por un momento siguió mirándo la ruta que tomó

"Chico idiota"-resopló antes de abrir el pergamino.

_Querido Severus:_

_si este documento llega a tus manos,significa que ya he muerto y que hemos logrado la primera fase del plan.Me gustaría llamarlo de otra forma,pero esta calamidad no merece ser llamada de otra manera,sin embargo está en tus manos que se detenga y lo más rápido posible.Ya le informé a Harry y a sus amigos, la ubicación del primer Horrocrux,queda que en su inteligencia logren descubrir los demás,pero mientras lo hacen tú debes estar al pendiente de sus movimientos;por eso creo que sería una gran oportunidad para que te conviertas en el director de Hogwarths,sé que eso no será fácil ni durará mucho,pero así puedes vigilar que Hogwarths esté seguro,por que sé que pronto será invadido,que muchos moriran y otros sufrirán sino una muerte una herida de por vida.En cuanto leas esto estoy seguro que la órden recivirá la misma carta y no te detendrá,pero no puedo asegurarte que todos lo hagan;en cuanto la tengas en tus manos asegurate de presentarte en el cuartel,asegurate de tener las ideas claras y una explicación convincente ya que estoy seguro de que van a exigírtela apenas pongas un pie dentro.También debo mencionarte que en cuanto esta nota sea leida, muchas cosas van a cambiar empezándo por Draco,quién no tendrá otra alternativa más que acompañarte y ayudar a Harry quiera o no,por lo cuál me imagino que para estas fechas ya habrás siquiera insinuado lo que realmente sucede y lo que está por suceder.En cuanto a Hermione,sé que este asunto lo hemos discutido un millón de veces,si bién me has mencionado que ella y sus amigos son inexpertos,sólo unos chicuelos...es imperativo que la encuentres a toda costa,y si aún te preguntas por que ella?,simplemente por que no he conocido una mejor bruja que ella,una bruja que está dispuesta a ayudar Severus y tú bién lo sabes.Estará en el cuartel de la orden así que podrás hacer dos cosas a la misma vez,pero recuerda que sólo ella debe saber que tú la necesitas,no necesito una explicación para este tema,eso espero.Hermione es una adición muy valiosa para la órden cómo lo son sus amigos,así que trata también de velar por ella para que ella pueda velar por tí,ya que ella es la única que sabrá que hacer el día en que Voldemort te pida que te presentes frente a él,y me temo que ese día no está muy lejos,así que no puedes perder tiempo._

_No pretendo que arriesgues tu cuello cómo bién me lo has dado a entender,y si bién Harry tiene el trabajo más importante,en tí recae que lo lleve a cabo a la perfección ya que de eso dependerán muchos otros.Te he dejado algunos datos adjuntos cómo una bóveda en Gringots con dinero,si es que algúna vez llegas a necesitarlo,y también le he dejado una carta a Hagrid para que te encuentres con él y el te ponga al día con los sortilegios y secretos para eludir,ya que me imagino que la orden desde mi muertehabrá impuesto máxima seguridad dentro del castillo._

_Creo que no necesito mencionarlo de nuevo,pero recuerda que has prometido cuidar de Harry,si bien no por el ni por James,lo has jurado por Lily Evans._

_Y si mis sospechas tampoco son inciertas,me temo que no tendrás muchas dificultades en encontrar a Hermione,creo pensar que tienes algún tipo de lazo especial con ella (bueno no puedo asegrártelo),pero creo que al final ella te ha entendido._

_No tengo más que agregar,sino desearte la mejor de las suertes,y recuerda que el mundo mágico cuenta contigo Severus,no importa si unos te quieren muerto,u otros no te esuchan,esta es tú lucha...y yo sé que lo harás perfectámente._

_Mi más sincero aprecio_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PD: recuerda la espada está en el sombrero_

Una lágrima silenciosa salió de sus ojos,Dumbledore había sido cómo el padre que no tuvo,no había temido colocar sus manos en fuego por él y el tampoco iba a temer colocar las suyas por Dumbledore.

Enrrolló el pergamino y se quedó pensativo.Ir a la orden sonaba cómo un suicidio estúpido y esperaba que Dumbledore hubiera conseguido que creyeran su versión de la historia.

Quería hablárle a Draco,pero no sabía cómo empezar,Iba a odiar segurámente el tener que luchar al lado de Potter,y eso obstruiría su buen juicio (que raras veces era bueno),si tán sólo el chico fuera listo y dejara su orgullo al lado,cómo él lo hizo.

Se levantó con cuidado y ligeramente adolorido y volvió a colocárse la capa de viaje,si tenía que mostrarse en la orden lo mejor era hacerlo de forma silenciosa.

* * *

La pregunta se repetía alrededor de 40 veces por minuto,al entrar y al salir

"No soy Severus Snape,soy Remus Lupin un lycantropo casado con Nymphadora Tonks,ambos aurores,fuí profesor de defenza contra las artes obscuras,pero me hecharon por que podía cenarme a algún chicuelo"

Moody le hechó un vistazo y soltándo un gruñido le permitió pasar

"Lo último no es cierto"-razonó Tonks con cierto disgusto.

"Dejáte de broma Lupin,y dinos que noticias has traido"-gruñó Moddy haciendo sonar su bastón que retumbó en el vacio hogar.

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban muy ocupados al pendiente de las noticias,los medios impresos cómo el profeta y el quisquilloso,ya no salían,tampoco las estaciones de radio.El ministerio había cercenado cualquier medio que se atreviera a decir que Voldemort había regresado,o que el Ministerio coperaba.

Aquella noche fueron pocos los que iban a dormise,y muchos más lo que se mantenían en vigilia.Perder a Dumbledore para muchos sonaba a victoria y para otos sonaba a condena

"Chicos...vayan a dormirse ya!"-pidió la eñora Weasly en un disgusto cuando los gemelos intentaban escuchar por 10ma vez la conversación

"Vamos Molly,forman ya parte de la orden tienen que enterarse"-analizaba Remus mirándolos

"Es muy peligroso Remus,es nuestro trabajo mantener el órden no el de ellos,ahora suban, suban!"-les ordenó a todos los chicos

"Rayos"-dijo Ron entredientes y con las manos en los bolsillos-"otra noche en la que no acabamos de escuchar"

"No hay muchas novedades"-suspiró Hermione-"Mortífagos en Francia,en Alemania,incluso en Bélgica...todos parecen estarse moviendo a la vez"

"Por que ya no hay quién los pare"-brincaron los gemelos antes de meterse en las habitaciones

"Los acabaremos"-dijo Ron con elpuño antes de que las chicas volvieran a sus habitaciones.

"Crees que podamos?"-dijo Ginny en cuanto cerraba la puerta y se volvía a su amiga

"No lo sé Ginny"-pensó Hermione destendiendo su cama-"Tal vez si,o tal vez fallemos..."

Ginny reprimió un temblor antes de acostarse,Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa

"Buenas noches"-le dijo

"Buenas noches Herms.."

"Fuera luces"-oyeron antes de quedarse profúndamente dormidas ambas.  


* * *

Subió las escaleras a media noche,no sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiéndo pero tampoco se atrevía a descubrirlo,encendíendo su várita.

Tropezó un poco y se detuvo frente a una habitación para respiar.Estaba mal lo que hacía pero iba a hacerlo de todos modos.

Entró en la habitación y cerrándo la puerta con cuidado se iluminó a si mismo.La había encontrado,había encontrado lo que buscaba.

Revisó cada cajón sin mucho cuidado,y en el final de uno de ellos encontró una carta y una fotografía,la carta era de Lily y su foto también aunque la compartiese con James y con Harry.Razgó a la mitad la fotografía y el final de la carta dónde le daba todo su cariño a Sirius,y la contempló por un rato,cómo si esperara verla decirsélo,antes de que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

Una luz lo sorprendió,se metió rápidamente la fotografía y el pedazo de pergamino en el bolsillo y se quedó quieto

"Quién es?"-preguntó Hermione evidéntemente se despertaba por el ruido

Nadie le respondió y la sombra no se movió,Hermione se acomodó el cabello quitándoselo de la cara y reconociéndo la figura que desdibujaba aquella sombra

"Pro...profesor...Snape?"-dio en un titubeo

Snape dió un suspiro apenas audible y comenzó a volverse hacia ella que le miró boquiabierta

"Si soy yo"-dijo en lo que pareció un murmullo frío

"Cómo...cómo logró entrar? y que es lo que está haciéndo aquí?"-preguntó nerviosa retrocediéndo un poco

"No tengo tiempo para responder a sus preguntas"-dijo este a centímetros de ella-"pero le agradecería que esto quedara entre nosotros"

Hermione inspiró fuertemente y apretó más la várita hacia su rostro

"Si no me dice que está haciéndo aquí,no voy a bajar mi várita,y me temo que tendré que entregarlo a Azkaban"-dijo esta desafiante

**Continuará:** puff 2 días me tomó haer éste capítulo,ya que adaba muy ocupada con los deberes universitarios,pero creo que me ha quedado bién,ya saben que cualquier duda y/o comentario pueden dejármelo con toda la confianza del mundo,besos y saludos


	8. Jaque

Hola,pues sigo con esta historia,espero este capítulo les guste,los rews

**Cleoru Misumi: **Aunque se porte cómo una mensa jajaja,tiene que defenderse.¿por que,y si Snape viene a llevarse a Harry o algo así?,bueno acá te dejo más espero te guste saludos y besos se te aprecia mucho  


* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Jaque**_

Snape se levantó de golpe

"Por favor Granger"-dijo sin abandonar su tono de sarcásmo que le caracterizaba cómo profesor-"¿Cree acaso que podría detenerme?,baje su várita"

Obviamente olvidaba que ya no estaba para dar órdenes.Sobretodo al ver que el agarre de su várita se hacía más fuerte y su rostro más serio

"Ya se lo dije,si no me dice que hace acá lo llevaré a con Remus Lupin para que lo entreguen a Azkaban"

No tuvo más remedio que volver a sentarse,podía defenderse; tenía várita, pero no se podía arriesgar.También por que no podía herirla de ningúna forma

"Escuchéme,usted ya sabe todo; al menos eso debería"

"¿Debería yo saber algo acaso?"-preguntó ella sin dejar de apuntarle- "Lo único que sé es que usted es un traidor y un asesino,un Mortífago que nosotros creímos un profesor.Pero que más se podía esperar de usted"

Las palabras la hirieron más de lo que quiso expresar,se sentía desgarrada y engañada.Muchas cosas que supo,le impidieron perdonar,y muchas cosas que ya conocía no la dejaron olvidar otras

"¿Que quería usted de mí en todas esas clases de pociones?",¿acaso iba yo a servir a sus juegos?"

"¿De que demonios habla?"-masculló el hombre-"No fué mi idea que usted reciviera clases de pociones,fué de Dumbledore,no estábamos utilizándola"

Hermione negó con la cabeza sin dejar de apuntarlo

"Me utilizó,primero se acercó a mí,con la falsa excusa de que le agradaba de cierta forma,quiso decirme toda la verdad y preparárme para salvar su trasero"-"Nunca pensó,que yo pude creerme todo eso,nunca pensó que pudo haberme lastimado"

"No fué mi idea"-aservó el profesor mirándola-"Dumbledore quería que usted me salvara,Dumbledore quería que usted hiciera justicia"

Hermione dió un chasquido con la lengua

"Dumbledore pudo bien mencionármelo.No sabe lo que yo sentí,cuando supe toda la verdad,cuando supe que usted siempre fué un mortífago y estuvo bajo nuestras narices todo el tiempo.me sentí traicionada,no sé por que no lo creí de mis amigos cuando me lo dijeron"

"No está en mi el elegir que hacer,sin embargo no sé por que se siente traicionada;ya que yo nunca la engañé.Por que si le hubiera dicho que era un mortífago desde el principio,y le decía que mentía;entonces si la traicionaba.Pero yo nunca dije que lo era,ni que no lo era"

"Sólamente por que,yo lo admiraba!"-soltó la castaña-"admiraba lo que hacía,en cierta forma ni aceptaba las burlas hacia usted de mis compañeros,creí que era diferente de cómo lo pintaban.Creí que solamente estaba herido por algo,¡pero que a grosso modo ví las cosas!"-

"¿Usted admirarme a mí?"-dijo mirándola,pero no encontró a sus ojos,encontró odio y repulsión

"Lo admiraba,por que admiraba cómo no sólo daba sus clases,si no cómo se enfrentaba a los problemas, ¡era cómo una coraza impenetrable!,nadie podía llegar a usted,nada podía herir sus sentimientos o algo semejante,pero luego me dí cuenta de que era menos que eso.¡Justificaba su comportamiento,con lo que a usted le hacían!,que bajo de su parte.Que bajo de su parte odiarme y odiar a los demás por que eramos algo que usted no podía ni puede ser...¡una persona feliz!"

Hermione se dió la vuelta,dispuesta a irse,pero la sostuvieron fuertemente del brazo

"No eres nadie,no eres nadie para cuestionarme.No has vivido tan cerca de la muerte cómo yo lo he hecho innúmerables veces.No has tenido que escoger entre salvar a los que amas,o salvarte a tí.O peor aún,entre salvar a los que amas o salvar al mundo mágico"

"¡Es usted un idiota!,pudo haberse evitado todo ese sufrimiento,pudo haber sido ¡otro!,pudo haber tenido a la persona que amaba a su lado,pero no ¡tenía que escoger la salida difícil!"

Snape soltó a Hermione,se quedó mirando cómo su ira y odio contra él iba llenándo su cara y su expresión corporal.Se sintió devastado al oir sus palabras,no supo por que;pero su odio le lastimaba.Sobretodo por que le recordaba las expresiones de Lily sobre el mismo tema

No dijo nada más,Hermione siguió apuntándole y demandándo una explicación.Su figura se dubujaba a través de unos pantalones ajustados negros y bajo una camiseta con la que dormía.Snape podía ver cuanto había crecido desde que dejó la escuela

Se metió la mano en la túnica y levantó la otra,en señal de que no sacaría la várita ni se defendería.Le mostró la carta de Dumbledore y se la extendió.Esperó a que ella la tomara

Hermione la tomó y la abrió de mala gana,sentía lástima por él ciertamente.Pero más le dolía que la hubiera utilizado para sus propósitos y no le hubieran insinuado,nisiquiera algo.

Leyó la carta con detenenimiento,en realidad ya sabía de ello.Y ciertamente quizás sólo le quedaba coperar.

Mientras terminaba de leer,oyó una voz desde la escalera

"¿Hermione,estás allí?"-era Ginny,Snape a su vez miró a hermione,con la esperanza de que no le delatara.Pero quizás Hermione estaba demaciado molesta para pensar

"Así es Ginny"-respondió ella volviéndose a la puerta

"¿Que pasa?,¿necesitas ayuda con algo?"-dijo Ginny y sus pasos se oyeron más cercanos

"No,quedáte allí,saldré en un momento.Sólo me pareció haber oido un ruido,pero todo está bién.Vuelve a la cama"

No se oyó nada más.Hermione se volvió a mirar a Snape

"Tiene 10 minutos para abandonar Grinmauld place.No puedo asegurarle que esté seguro aquí si permanece.Según la carta las copias,empezaran a llegar mañana,y dice que usted debe ver a Hagrid en Hogwarths"

" Necesito su palabra.de que sólo usted conoce mi paradero"-dijo este-"Me ubico al norte de inglaterra,con Draco.Yo voy a contactarla,usted no debe hacer nada sospechoso.Sobretodo intentar ubicarme por que muchos sortilegios la detectaran en un instante,sobre todo si utiliza esta casa para algo así.¿Me ha entendido?"

"Lo sé"-respondió seria Hermione-"No soy tan estúpida para intentarlo"

"Amén por su inteligencia"

"Tiene mi palabra,guardaré el secreto.En cuanto la carta llegué muchos haran un cambio en sus filas,Hogwarths por ejemplo será resguardada por Remus,quizás para establecer un posible contacto,si es que le creen.Ellos querrán oirlo de usted,así que podrá pasar.esperar unas horas es una idea razonable"

Snape le miró perplejo,sabía muchas cosas cómo ciertamente Dumbledore aseguraba

"Está muy bién informada,debería cuidarse de los Mortífagos"-dijo sonriéndo a medias

"Todos sabemos un poco,yo sé eso,otros saben otra cosa,se trata de confundir al enemigo.Pero yo específicamente sé la verdad,aunque hay algunas verdades que no quisiera conocer"

Snape sacó la várita,con un pequeño conjuro el secreto quedaba entre ellos,mediante un sortilegio

Hermione caminó hacía la puerta,pero antes volvió su cabeza para agregar algo más

"Asegurese de no intentar algo extraño,por que puedo prometerle que usted y Draco serán historia"

Snape desapareció ante su vista,Hermione inspiró fuertemente.Estaba metida en un embrollo tremendo,si los aurores descubrían lo que hacía estaría en grandes aprietos.Sabía por lo que el hombre pasaba,y entendía que conocer una verdad que todos dan por sentado que es falsa es muy complicado.Pero él había jugado con ella,y se sentía lo suficientemente utilizada,cómo para perdonar.  


* * *

Snape volvió a su escondite.Su respiración aún era irregular;¡juraría por Merlín,que Hermione iba a ser capaz de matarlo en ese mismo instante!.¿¡desde cuando esa chica era tan ruda y valiente!?,por un momento llegó a temer por su vida,creyéndo que no lograría convencerla.Y ella no sería la única,de seguro habría una larga cadena de inconformes

"Profesor. ¿a dónde había ido?"

Draco,tenía que dárle una explicación coherente de lo que pasaba.No podían aderhirlo a las filas de Voldemort,el tenía que salvarse

"A ningún lugar"-dijo con seriedad-"Necesitamos hablar Draco"

"¿Es sobre mi madre?,¿Ha ido usted a ver a mi madre?"

"No Draco,tenemos que hablar de otra cosa.Sobre todo antes de que tu padre salga libre,o me temo que será demaciado tarde"

"¿Mi padre saldrá libre mañana temprano,no es así?"-dijo el chico algo esperanzado

"Así es,y nosotros debemos estar allí.Para resguardar a tu madre"-inspiró para continuar hablando-"Pero ese no es el punto,vamos a hablar de tí y de mí"

Draco le miró sin entender,se sentó frente a él,mirándo a su padrino hacer lo mismo

"Es algo muy complicado,y tengo muy poco tiempo para explicártelo.Así que en resumidas cuentas te diré,que no soy lo que crees"

"¿Eh?,¿que quiere decir con eso?"

"No soy,ni fuí un Mortífago,sólo lo hacía para pasarle información a Dumbledore"

Aguardó el golpe

"¿DE QUÉ ESTÁ HABLÁNDO?,USTED ES UN MORTÍFAGO,USTED POSEE LA MARCA TENEBROSA,CÓMO MI PADRE!"

Draco se levantó,enojado,con el rostro crispado por la furia y rojo

"Lo fuí Draco,lo fuí.Pero perdí algo muy importante,y decidí luchar por lo único que quedaba de eso,así que me rendí ante Dumbledore,me volví maestro y su espía"

"¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!,HA MENTIDO; ¡LE HA MENTIDO A MI PADRE Y A MI MADRE!,¡ME HA MENTIDO A MÍ!"

"Contrólate Draco,no lo he hecho por que lo quise hacer.Si no por que supe que seguir con el señor tenebroso no tenía sentido,al principio creí en el,creí en sus ideales.Pero luego de ver lo que hacía creí que era demaciado."

"¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ SIGUIÓ EL JUEGO?"

"Para proteger a Potter"

"¿POTTER?"-siguió gritándo Draco,cuya piel comenzó a perder el poco color que tenía

"Sí Draco,yo amaba a su madre,le pedí a Dumbledore que los protegiera pero no se podía impedir.Y cuando el señor tenebroso le asesinó junto con su esposo,creyéndo que la profecía hablaba de un niño,sentí que todo estaba perdido y decidí cuidar y guiar a su hijo,no era mi voluntad;Potter no me agrada,pero no tuve otro remedio"

Draco se sentó de golpe,había oido de Bellatrix comentarios cómo esos,pero siempre hacía caso omiso a lo que su tía decía referente a él.Él era su padrino,el mejor amigo de su padre,y había amado a la madre de Harry Potter,fingido ser un mortífago y trabajar para Dumbledore

"¡No lo creo!, que demonios; ¡no sé por qué confié en usted!,¡es cómo los demás,que me han traicionado!,¡usted no quería robarle la gloria a mi padre, usted sólo quería saber lo que yo hacía, o hacíamos para contárselo a Dumbledore!"

"¡Sólo quería evitar tu muerte!,¡Quería evitar que aprendieras a matar a alguién,que sintieras lo que yo sentía cuando lo hacía,que sintieras el alma desgarrada por hacer sufrir a los inocentes!"

"¡Quizás yo quería sufrir,quizás quería morir,QUIZAS ODIO A LOS INOCENTES!"

"Eres sólo un idiota,no tienes criterio propio.Sólo odias a los impuros y traidores a la sangre,sólo por que tu padre lo hace.¡¿Es que tú acaso quieres ser un mortífago?!,¡¿ser un asesino?!,¡¿Desprenderte de tus seres queridos,y procurar por tu pellejo;cómo si el día fuera el último?!,¡¿Es que acaso te gusta esa idea de vivir así?!,¡sólo trato de protegerte,por que no quiero que termines cómo yo,o peor aún cómo tu padre,nisiquiera tu madre desea algo cómo eso!,¿¡entonces por que no te callas,y te dejas salvar el trasero por una sóla vez en tu vida!?

Draco se levantó

"No dejaré que me insulte,¡no dejaré que siga jugándo conmigo! y jamás,sepálo muy bien,jamás,lucharé al lado de Potter,ni del suyo"

Lo miró cruzar la sala cómo un rayo

"No puedes irte,no estás seguro,a penas sepan que eres un Malfoy pueden encerrarte,o algo mucho peor."

"Nadie puede atraparme,por que en el ministerio no hay nadie que esté a favor de la Orden del Fenix,y los pocos que apresaron a mi padre,pronto moriran"

"Pero no tienes a dónde ir,es imposible que llegues allá a tiempo"-Snape le miró,permaneciendo quieto para no precipitar las cosas

"Claro que sé a donde ir,voy con mi tía Bellatrix,ahora que lo veo;si ella le ha herido es por que sabe la verdad, y aún así iba a exponerme a ellos.Yo fuera usted y mejor huyo antes de que lo encuentren"-dijo sonriente y trancándo la puerta con un sonoro golpetazo

Snape se llevó una mano a la frente.Draco enojado era demaciado peligroso,e iba a alimentar el ya crecido odio que le tenía Bellatrix.Si quería permanecer vivo tenía que esconderse,pero igual tenía que tratar de convencerlo,y de ir al ministerio.Estaba seguro de que a Narcissa también le tenderían una trampa.

**Continuará:** mmm me tardé en actualizar,pero estoy conforme con el capítulo,me gustó bastante y espero que a ustedes también,saludos y besoooos


	9. Hogwarths y la fuga con Granger:I

Hola,acá más de esta historia.Confieso que mientras actualizaba Encadenada (estoy vuelta un lio con ella y necesito ayuda urgente),me entraron ideas para este fic.Aquí los rews

**Rews:**

**Eileen Prince Snape:** Pues n.ñ para tí también jajaja saludos y besos

**Cleoru Misumi: **Pues sí se envalentonó,y quizás digan que está out of character por que ella no es tan guerrera,pero bueno las guerras hacen de la gente muchas cosas,jejejeje besos y saludos la aprecio mucho se me cuida

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Hogwarths y la fuga con Granger I**_

Hermione apenas pudo pegar el ojo en la noche,sabía que lo que había hecho podía ser considerado de alta traición,pero ella había prometido ayudar.

"Vaya susto que me diste ayer"-exclamó la pelirroja estirándose

"No fué mi intención,creí escuchar ruidos y fuí a investigar"

La puerta se abrió,Harry y Ron miraron a las chicas

"Oigan ¿han oido?,llegaron unas cartas de Dumbledore"-dijo Ron exaltado

"¿Cartas de Dumbledore?"-dijo Hermione tratándo de mostrarse impávida

"Sí y mira,¡mira lo que dice!"-chilló Ron lanzándola en la cama

Hermione la tomó fingiendo interés y la leyó por encima,emitiendo una fingida exclamación

"Oh por ¡dios!,no puede ser cierto,no ¡puede ser que Snape no sea un asesino!"

"Lo sé"-gruñó Harry-"Quizás y se lo haya inventado él mismo para poder ganar confianza y volver a engañarnos"

"Luce cómo su letra Harry"-intervino Hermione sus ideas

"Pero pudo falsificar,sómos magos de seguro se sabe algún hechizo que se lo permita"

Hermione suspiró mirándo a Ginny que había puesto toda su atención en lo que decían.Se acercó frotándose los ojos

"¿Han dicho Snape?"-preguntó y Harry le dió la carta.Ella la leyó y compuso un rostro de asombro

"¿Cómo puede ser algo así?,¿Dumbledore pidiéndole que le asesinase?"

"No sé pero Lupin dijo que averiguaría,igual Moody le acompañará por si Snape trata de inventarse algo"-le contestó Harry sombrío.

Hermione se mordió el labio,¿era idea suya o los de la Orden del Fénix caían demaciado rápido?,¿O se trataba acaso de una trampa?.Se encaminó hacía su baúl y sacó ropa limpia,y se metió en el baño para cambiarse.  


* * *

Snape no había dormido en toda la noche.La idea de que Draco consiguera un contacto con Bellatrix lo alarmaba demaciado.Pero no sólo eso,sino que aparte;debía hacer presencia en el ministerio y cuidar de que Narcissa estuviera bien

Se levantó con parsimonia,estaba claro que no iba a hacer nada tumbado en la habitación esperándo que sucediera algo de la nada.Tomó su camisa y el resto de su ropa y comenzó a vestirse sin dejar de pensar en la orden y en cómo estaba digiriendo la noticia.

No se hacía muchas ilusiones al respecto,no tenía alguién que justificara que la nota era fidedigna y aunque Hermione llegara a decirlo,nadie le creería.Y pensándolo bién ¿Por qué iban a creerle?

Miró por última vez el lugar en dónde habían discutido él y Draco,y negándo con la cabeza tomó la várita;y sin tiempo que perder abandonó el lugar.

Sabía el camino,había ido ya.Había obviamente deseado no tener que volver,pero esa situación ameritaba su presencia.No sabía por que lo estaba haciendo,Draco no se lo iba a agradecer ni Lucius,pero pensándo en Narcissa encontró la solución a su inquietud;lo hacía por ella.

A pocos centímetros y oculto sacó una pequeña botella de su túnica.Era poción multijugos,y dicha poción le iba permitir pasar desapercibido por el lugar.Espero por los efectos y se introdujo dentro.

Cómo se lo imaginó no había mucha gente dentro,estaba casi enteramente tomado.Y pese a que podía ir con libertad,no quería encontrarse de frente con sus enemigos,si quería hacerlo limpiamente pues tenía que ir bajo el incógnito.

Se detuvo frente al asensor que lo llevaría hasta la sala de juicio.Tenía que pensar una idea convincente para que le dejaran pasar,y pensó en una coartada para testificar a favor de Lucius,por mucho que le molestara.

Llegó al lugar,en plena obscuridad poco pudo distinguir.Sólo unos cabellos platinados a lo lejos, cabellos que ya conocía a quién pertenecían y así se fué acercándo lentámente.

La oyó a lo lejos,parecía llorar por algo; siguió adelante.

"Narcissa"-por un momento dudó en identificarse,pero pensó que eso sería lo mejor

"¿Quién es?"-la mujer se volvió adoptando su mirada fría y seria de siempre-"¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mí?"

Narcissa examinó a quién le hablaba,el cabello castaño que cubría levemente unos ojos verdes y un aspecto débil y simple la confundieron.Y esa era la idea

"Severus"-le dijo este en un susurro

"¡Severus!"-dijo la mujer tomándo una de sus manos con frenéticos movimientos-"Que alegría que estés aquí"-exclamó-"Lucius está por salir,y sinceramente temo verlo; temo ver que han hecho de él.Temo ver que ya no sea él"

Snape asintió apenas mirándola a los ojos.Se escuchó una voz dentro de la sala y ellos entendieron que debían entrar

"No puedes"-se quejó Narcissa-"No creo que te lo permita"

"Descuida,yo sólo he venido a resguardar tú vida y la de Lucius en dado caso"

Narcissa inspiró antes de pasar,dejádo solo y a obscuras a Snape.

**Continuará: **Mm perdonen que los haya dejado cortados,sin embargo el capítulo es demaciado largo y yo por falta de tiempo no lo pude colocar todo en un solo post.Les ruego mil disculpas,no me tardaré en continuar.Besos y saludos


	10. Hogwarths y la fuga con Granger:II

Hola, acá más de la historia espero que les guste, muchos saludos y besos tanto a lectores cómo a rewriters

**REWS:**

**Eileen Prince Snape:** Pues sí, fuga .Pero ya vas a ver por qué, cuídate mucho saludos y besos, se te aprecia.

**

* * *

**

_**Capítulo 10: Hogwarths y la fuga con Granger II**_

Narcisa había entrado, pero había en ella un aire que no calmaba a Snape. Era cómo un aire de sentencia asegurada.

El ministerio entero la miró entrar y pararse en medio de la sala con su quijada en alto cosa característica de los Malfoys para demostrar superioridad y con imperturbable porte le sonrió a todos.

"Buenos días señora Malfoy gracias por presentarse. Daremos inicio al juicio sin más preámbulo"-el ministro miró a su secretario-"Que pase el acusado"

Narcisa tragó antes de darse la vuelta para esperar. La celda comenzó a salir y allí estaba Lucius con la mirada desafiante, pálido, delgado y ligeramente demacrado.

"Señor Lucius Malfoy, su esposa Narcisa ha venido a esclarecer los hechos de la noche en que usted invadió el ministerio, específicamente una sección prohibida"

Lucius volvió la cabeza lentamente para mirar hacia Narcisa, pero ella no lo veía. Analizó a su esposa una y otra vez antes devolver la mirada al ministro.

"Y bien señora Malfoy, ¿que va a decirnos que discierna de lo que pensamos?"

Narcisa inspiró antes de hablar. Miró al ministro y comenzó a hablar

"La noche del atentado, Lucius me dijo a mí personalmente que sospechaba de un atentado contra el ministro"-dijo y espero a la obvia pregunta que se iba a formular

"¿Y cómo se suponía que él sabía que iban a atentar en mi contra?"-preguntó el ministro algo confundido

"Pues verá, su trabajo es aportar beneficios al ministerio. No fue una casualidad escuchó a unas personas conspirar en contra, y tengo quién lo asegure"-Narcisa miró hacia la puerta, pensando que Snape pudiera entender su señal.

La puerta se abrió minutos después y rogó que fuera él. Y en efecto era él, miró a todos los presentes y se detuvo a mirar a Lucius un rato.

"¿Quién es él?"-preguntaron los acusantes

"Mathew"-Narcisa lo miró-"Mathew Hans"

"¿Y él es que le informó a Lucius sobre la situación?"

"Si señor él mismo, y cómo buen colaborador que es mi esposo quiso ir a averiguarlo"

"Pero fue visto con muchos allegados peligrosos de Quién Tú Sabes, incluyendo a Bellatrix Lestrange"

"Pero no iba con ellos señor, se topó con ellos por accidente y pensó que podría atraparlos. Luego se presentó la Orden del Fénix y todo se salió de control"

"¿No se va a preguntar cómo hizo la orden para saber que estaban allí los Mortífagos?"-preguntó Lucius sombrío-"que yo sepa las leyes son para todos"

"La Orden del Fénix es juridiscción de Albus Dumbledore y él se hace responsable de ellos"-habló una mujer baja al fondo

"Se hacía por que ya esta muerto"-apretó los dientes Lucius

"Ese no es el punto, ¿señora Malfoy acaso su testigo puede mostrarnos alguna prueba o algo que asegure que el señor Lucius Malfoy tenía correctas intenciones?"

Snape no contaba con eso aunque se lo imaginó. Tenía que pensar rápido, ¿Qué podía usar de prueba?

"Por que yo soy un desertor"-se arremangó la manga del brazo izquierdo y les mostró a todos su maraca tenebrosa. Todos dejaron escapar un grito de asombro y de miedo-"Yo le avisé que eso pasaría, he estado huyendo desde entonces"

El ministro se levantó asombrado

"¿Por qué usted querría hacer eso?, ¿Por qué querría engañar a Quién Tú Sabes?"

"No es eso lo que cuestionamos, pero lo hice por que me parece que lo que hace es exagerado y no genera ningún beneficio, mucho menos personal en mi caso"-aclaró-"Si duda de mí, puedo decirle que si lo desea arrésteme"

Narcisa le miró confundida y Lucius algo perplejo, el ministro volvió a sentarse

"Bien, ¿Alguna objeción con lo que el señor Hans ha declarado?"

Nadie dijo nada pero se vio a lo lejos una mano levantada, era de Dolores Umbridge

"Oh querido, pero a mí algo no me ha quedado muy en claro. ¿Es que acaso aún Quién tú Sabes no te ha convocado? ¿Él sabe que ya tú no estás en sus filas?"

Y bien esa era Umbridge, siempre metiendo su nariz dónde no debía.

"¿Usted cree que yo voy a decírselo?"-dijo Snape con rudeza-"¿Que voy a sonreírle y a decirle muy campante que decidí abandonar el movimiento?"

Umbridge le miró y soltó un sonrisita tonta

"Querido, se trata de saber si no es una trampa. ¿Es que acaso el nunca sabe cuando lo traicionan?, sé que se han salvado algunos de su castigo; pero ¿de verdad nos crees tan tontos?"

"Pues digamos que aún no he sido convocado"-Dijo este con las cejas alzadas-"¿Van a seguir dudando de mí o es que quieren que lo traiga hasta acá en persona para que le pregunten?"

Se oyeron los murmullos dentro del lugar, Narcisa cerca de Snape hizo un amago de sonreír, aunque no quería que Lucius pensara algo extraño

"Muy bien, parece que el señor no miente. Se dejará que el señor Lucius salga libre pero se declarará una medida de"-se interrumpió cuando escucharon un estruendo fuerte

"Que no sea lo que pienso"-dijo Narcisa sólo para que Snape pudiera oírle.

Y en efecto lo era, las paredes volaron y los reunidos comenzaron a salir corriendo

"¡Estamos bajo ataque, alertad a los dementores!"-gritó el ministro sobre aquel ruido

Snape se encontró de frente con Bellatrix y con Draco, quiso tomarlo del brazo pero sería demasiado tonto y se delataría

"¡Sacadme de aquí!"-exclamó Lucius y Bellatrix colocó su varita en el cerrojo haciendo que la jaula se estremeciera y se quebrara

"Cissy"-le dijo sonriente-"Me alegro que tú esposo esté para verlo"

"¿Para ver qué?"-preguntó mientras miraba a Draco a su lado

"Cállate"-espetó Narcisa tratando de que el miedo no la invadiera-"No hables de algo que no sabes"

Lucius miró a Narcisa y luego a Bellatrix

"Pues claro que lo sé, sé que traicionas a tú marido"-señaló a Lucius campante

"¡Yo no traiciono a Lucius!"-se quejó Narcisa y Draco le miró sorprendido-"Yo no traiciono a nadie"

"¿Ah no?, ¿y esa alegación de que no estás de parte de lo que hacemos?"

"¡Yo nunca dije eso!"-Narcisa respiró hondo-"Sólo quiero proteger a Draco"

"Pues te guste o no, todos van a formar parte"-le espetó Lucius muy distante

"Pues Narcisa se ha hecho otras ideas y otras amistades, amistades cómo la de Snape"-sonrió más aún

Hasta Snape que estaba en otra apariencia se tensó, cómo lo hizo la mujer de Lucius

"¿Snape? ¿Que tiene que ver él?"

"Tiene razón padre, Snape es un traidor me lo dijo todo. Me dijo que juega del bando de Dumbledore"

Lucius pestañeó varias veces antes de hablar

"¿Cómo que del lado de Dumbledore?, ¿Cuándo te dijo eso?"

"Viví con él por que nos perseguían cuando murió el viejo ese"- continuó Draco-"me confesó que siempre había estado espiándonos para darle a Dumbledore la información y luego fingía que nos daba información a nosotros"

"¡Ja!"-Rió Bellatrix-"¿ves hermanita?, yo nunca me equivoco"

"Pues te has equivocado, yo no tengo nada que ver con él"

Bellatrix levantó la varita

"Yo los encontré, yo hice ese juramento en un delirio propio. Y ahora vas a recibir tú castigo"

"Lucius"-dijo Narcisa pero este no se movió-"Lucius por favor tienes que entenderme, lo hice para proteger a Draco"

"Él no necesita protección, y menos de esa víbora sucia de Snape"-la miró levemente antes de bajare la mirada por completo, Narcisa lo entendió perfectamente. Su esposo quizás no la amaba cómo antes, Snape se preparó.

"Ahora recibirás lo que te mereces"-Bellatrix suspiró-"Odio tener que hacerlo Cissy, pero es la única manera. ¡Crucio!"

Bellatrix lanzó la maldición y la miró retorcerse, Draco trató de acercarse a ella pero su padre no se lo permitió. Narcisa se lanzó al suelo

Pues era ahora o nunca, o hacía algo o la miraba morir en sus propias narices

"¡Las traiciones entre familia son las peores!"-dijo Bellatrix sosteniendo la varita con fuerza, cómo lo era su conjuro. Narcisa soltó un quejido

Un hechizo vino desde frente a ella y su varita rodó metros más lejos haciendo un ruido sordo

"¿Pero qué?"-Preguntó Bella mirando hacia el frente y observando a Snape con la suya en riste-"¿Cómo te atreves?"

No iba a quedarse a esperar a que lo mataran, puso su mano en el hombro de Narcisa y deseó estar en un lugar, en cualquiera.

* * *

Pronto su cabeza se reagrupó y pudo pensar, miró a su alrededor y la oscuridad no le dejaba saber a que lugar habían llegado. Encendió su varita y lo entendió.

El lugar era Spinner's End. Miró a Narcisa; la maldición y la aparición la habían agotado y estaba inconciente, así que la llevó hasta su casa y la tendió en el mueble esperando hasta que despertara.

A las dos horas o más ella despertó. Snape que ya había regresado a su forma normal, sentado a su lado la miró tratar de encontrarse

"No te recomendaría que hicieras esfuerzo alguno"-la miró escupir sangre, le acercó un pañuelo para que se limpiara-"Estamos a salvo, por ahora"

"¿Dónde?"-preguntó en apenas un murmullo

"Spinner's End; fue lo primero que se me ocurrió y espero no sea muy obvio"

"¿Te descubrieron?"-dijo y enfocó su mirada en Snape

"Tal vez, a lo mejor pero ese es un riesgo que yo voy a correr. Draco aún es muy joven cómo para perder a su madre, y cómo veo que Lucius no piensa mover un dedo pues entonces lo haré todo yo cómo siempre"

"Severus"

"¿Mmm?"-preguntó este con desdén

"Me mentiste"-Narcisa se acomodó con dificultad-"dime ¿desde cuando me estás mintiendo? ¿Desde cuando me estabas diciendo que eras un supuesto Mortífago?"

Snape hubiera preferido no haber dicho aquello, pero era mejor aclararse que ganar más enemigos ¿O quizás Narcisa no lo entendería?

"Desde que me ayudaste, con lo de Evans"-dijo seriamente

Narcisa levantó una mano y lo golpeó

"Idiota, ¡yo confié en ti!, ¡muchas veces pusiste el cuello de Lucius en peligro, y no te importó! ¡Estoy segura!"

Snape no habló, se quedó mirándola mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

"¡Maldición! sólo confiaba en ti, ¡maldita sea sólo confiaba en ti!"-Se quejó-"¡Y ahora me consigo con esto, estoy segura de que tú tuviste que ver con que lo enjuiciaran y apresaran!"

Narcissa iba de nuevo a la carga pero Snape le sostuvo las manos, ella no pudo con su fuerza

"¿Y qué?, no me culpes a mí de que tú matrimonio se derrumbe. No es mi culpa que Lucius no pueda ver hacia el frente y sólo tenga ojos para el poder, hice lo que estuvo a mi alcance para proteger a tú hijo, y si el te amara ¿Por qué no te defendió, cómo yo lo hice? ¿Por qué no te ayudó, cómo yo lo hice?"

Narcissa bajó la cabeza y suspiró hondamente a causa de las lágrimas

"Yo no tuve nada que ver con que lo atraparan, sólo alerté a Dumbledore sobre lo que Potter tenía planificado hacer. El Señor Tenebroso hizo todo lo demás, además ¿Que puedes reclamarme tú, si ni siquiera portas la marca tenebrosa?"

"¿Y si la hubiera tenido? ¿Hubieras preferido ir tras del Evans y acogerte en Dumbledore?, ¿Me hubieras delatado?"

"No hagas preguntas hipotéticas, no hay tiempo para eso. Hice lo que hice por razones propias, Draco se vio muy beneficiado con eso"

"¡Pero ella nunca te amó!"-chilló Narcissa tratando de soltarse, pero igual fue inútil

"No me amó por que quizás yo cometí muchos errores en el pasado, pero eso no cambia nada"

"¡Ahora Draco está con Lucius, odiándome y no dudará en unírsele al Señor Tenebroso, todo ha salido mal!"

"Tiene una motivación, esa motivación soy yo y eso nos sirve a ambos. Si el quiere acabar conmigo yo podré detenerlo, pero tengo que primero ayudar a Potter y a la orden"

Narcissa se quedó inmóvil oyendo esas palabras de Snape, el ser que ella había conocido cómo orgulloso, difícil de domar incluso para Lucius, ahora se rebajaba.

Cómo Snape observó que Narcissa se había calmado comenzó a soltarla cuidadosamente hacerlo una mano de ella se puso en su cara, este se tensó

"¿Al menos me prometes que vas a tratar de que Draco quede de un lado de todo esto?"-respiró y continuó-"¿Que vas a cuidar de él y de ti mismo?"

Snape asintió en silencio, la mano de Narcissa fue bajando lentamente hasta su regazo

"Supongo que ya deben estar pensando en algo, será mejor que me vaya"-se puso en pie trabajosamente-"No sé si fue un error sacar a Lucius de prisión. Se ha convertido en un espíritu, ya no es el hombre que yo conocí"

"No es muy diferente, es sólo otra de sus facetas"-sonrió Snape sarcásticamente-"Y no dudo que crea que yo tengo que ver, o que esté pensando que existe una especie de relación"

Narcissa sonrió y esa sonrisa la hizo parecer muy diferente de lo que mostraba siempre. Sencilla

"Al menos tú hubieras sido un mejor esposo seguramente"-Narcissa le miró sorprendida-"¡Severus!"

"¿Qué?"-preguntó este sin dejar de mirarle el aspecto nervioso que ahora tenía

"Bellatrix ya debió de avisarle al Señor Tenebroso de ti y de mí. No me extrañaría que tratara de convocarte, incluso a mí"

Snape se llevó una mano a la quijada pensando

"Yo sabré que decir. Según creo él no me mandará a llamar aún"

Narcissa le miró y trató de calmarse

"¿Sabes a dónde ir?"-le preguntó este

"Sí a dónde mi madre se crió, Bellatrix no debe recordar eso. Al menos eso espero"

Snape asintió y la miró rodear el sillón para salir.

"No sé si volveré luego, ¿pero puedes decirle a Draco que lo amo?"

Snape asintió en silencio, Narcissa sonrió a medias y desapareció por la puerta. Por su bien Snape deseaba que tuviera un buen camino y un buen final, pero él no podía pasar tiempo esperando ni mucho menos acompañarla; tenía que presentarse en Hogwarths

* * *

"Se supone que debería estar aquí"-se quejó Harry llevándose la varita a un costado de su cara y negando con la cabeza se levantó del comedor

"Harry"-respondió Hermione a su lado-"Por más que sea, está huyendo. No le debe ser fácil, no puede presentarse puntualmente, ah de estar mal"

"ya, y cómo siempre tú defendiéndolo"-dijo este mirándola con fiereza-"Es el asesino de Dumbledore"

"Lo sé"-inspiró ella-"Lo sé"

Lupin volvió a pasar por el pasadizo de la dama tuerta por tercera vez luego de las doce menos veinte, Moody soltó un gruñido

"Ese Snape siempre tan puntual. Que falta de cortesía"

Snape se acomodaba la túnica afuera en la casa de los gritos, no podía dejarse al descubierto. Esperaba su retraso no significara problemas y odiaba tener que rebajarse a las exigencias de otros, pero así tocaba.

A la doce menos cuarenta el pasadizo comenzó a moverse. Todos mantuvieron sus varitas en alto, Harry y Hermione que apenas llegaban se prepararon; Harry receloso, Hermione con expectación

Apenas salió del pasadizo, los cuatro le apuntaron, Snape comenzó a retirarse la túnica del rostro; Harry nunca creyó que le vería tan de cerca cómo lo hacía, estaba igual de pálido que hacía unos meses aunque algo más delgado, lucía cansado y tensado su cabello un poco más desaliñado que de costumbre.

Los miró a todos, Moody soltó un gruñido y haciendo un ruido sordo con su bastón se acercó; su ojo mágico no dejaba de ver a Snape

"Bien, ya te hemos concedido demasiado, aprovecha muy bien tú tiempo Snape por que no estamos para juegos"

"No necesito mucho de eso"-dijo Snape y su habitual tono y voz sonaban a cómo los chicos lo recordaban

Lo guiaron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore cómo el exigió, allí lo miraron sentarse cómodamente

"Me imagino que han recibido la carta"-dijo con ironía en su voz-"¿O tengo que leerla?"

"No se tome la molestia"-replicó Harry-"ya lo hicimos"

"Ah Potter, ¿ya eres un auror profesional?, cosa que dudo mucho puesto que aún no apruebas pociones"

"Al grano Severus"-refirió Lupin secamente

"Bueno cómo Dumbledore ha expresado en la carta, soy su espía, no trabajo para Voldemort y mi trabajo siempre ha sido velar por Potter"

Harry pensó en su madre, y tenía muchas preguntas

"¿Por qué mi madre le pediría algo cómo eso?"-lanzó Harry antes de que Moody hablara-"¿Que tiene que ver ella en eso?"

"Potter a diferencia de ti, en la situación en la que yo estoy no tengo el tiempo para explicártelo. Sólo he venido a explicar lo esencial"

"Comienza a hablar ¡ya!"-le espetó Moody poniéndole la varita al pecho.

"Bien, necesitaré el pensadero de Dumbledore. Supongo que si lo ven por ustedes mismos lo creerán"

"¡No queremos trucos!"-se negó Moody con un gruñido

"¿Que tenemos que perder?"-habló Hermione con una voz débil

"Muy bien Granger, si estuviera en calidad de profesor le daría puntos"

"Pero ya no lo es, es sólo un asesino y por lo tanto merece morir"-retó Harry con los dientes apretados

"Es justo que lo creas, y es justo que yo les demuestre lo contrario"

Lupin le acercó el pensadero, Snape levantó su mano mientras sacaba la varita con la otra, la colocó en su sien y comenzó a extraer los pensamientos.

"Cuando gusten"-les dijo con una sonrisa contrahecha

Los cinco se hallaron en los recuerdos de Snape.

* * *

_"Ah bienvenido Severus"_

_"Espero me hayas llamado para algo importante Albus, cómo para sacarme de mi despacho a estas horas"_

_"Lo siento Severus, soy sólo un anciano preocupado. ¿Dime que tal te fue con Voldemort? ¿Acaso sospechó algo de ti, te dijo algo?"_

_"No, quedó contento con la información que le suministré. Sobre la residencia de Potter y su regreso de verano"_

_"Muy bien muchacho, has hecho bien en darle lo que parece importante pero guardar lo que lo es en realidad"_

_"Potter ha de estar arribando a casa de Black. A mediados me presentaré cómo pediste y le hablaré de la Oclumancia"_

_"Exacto, recuerda que tenemos que mantenerlo alerta. No podemos dejar que se duerma en la espera"_

_El sueño volvió a solidificarse en las afueras del castillo, otra vez Dumbledore y Snape conversaban_

_"¿Que tal la primera clase de Harry?"-preguntaba sonriente Dumbledore_

_"No ha estado muy bien cómo tú quisieras, aún no aprende a cerrar su mente"_

_"No creo que sea muy fácil, para mi pesar Harry es muy despierto va más allá de lo simple cómo su amiga Hermione, incluso más que ella. Me atrevería a pensar que su naturaleza doblega a su mente y no a la inversa"_

_"Pues a mi me parece que es un niño en busca de reconocimiento y gloria, debe de agradarle estar conectado a la mente del Señor Tenebroso para poder vanagloriarse de sus actos heroicos"_

_"Lo que él hace Severus, no tiene nada de heroico sólo de sacrificado"_

_Y de nuevo estaban frente a otro recuerdo, esta vez volvían al despacho del director_

_"Severus, has hecho muy bien en alertarme que Harry tenía la intención de ir al ministerio, lástima hemos llegado tarde"_

_"De haberlo sabido antes señor, pero no tuve oportunidad. Quise buscarlos en el bosque prohibido pero me tomaría demasiado tiempo"_

_"Cuanta razón tienes"-Dumbledore se volvió al gran ventanal que tenía detrás de él-"Lo que pienso es si él logrará entender el día que tengas que decirle la verdad"_

_"No le culparía el no hacerlo, nadie con dos dedos de frente trataría de creerme"_

_"Harry es pasional muy en el sentido de que sus emociones dominan su razón. Pero acabará por entenderte, acabará por entender que sólo quieres protegerlo y ayudarle con su misión, y sobre todo que lo de ser Mortífago es sólo un trasfondo"_

_"No me alegra mucho el tener que estar detrás de él y cuidándole las espaldas, sus amigos y hasta él mismo son demasiado chicuelos y arriesgados en exceso"_

_"Tú y yo tenemos años de experiencia en estas cosas, es lógico que se muevan de otra manera"-le sonrió-"¿Podrías por mí, vigilar a Draco?" _

_"Sí señor"-este se levantó si decir más y desapareció por la puerta. Igual que ellos volvieron al despacho _

_

* * *

_

"Eso no prueba nada"-espetó Harry-"Las memorias pueden estar alteradas"

"Me asombra tú conocimiento Potter, pero no mis recuerdos están intactos; ¿Por que habría de alterarlos?"-los devolvió a su mente bajo la vigilancia de Lupin

"¡Para que creamos su cuento!"-dijo este con enojo y con el rostro rojo-

"Cuando se es Auror, se pueden verificar las cosas"-dijo sin mucho detenimiento-"Que verifiquen entonces"

"Tiene razón"-dijo Lupin con cierto pesar-"La nota no tenía ningún elemento ficticio, y hubiéramos sabido si las memorias estaban alteradas"

Harry miró a Lupin y luego a Moody

"Vamos Remus, no iras a creer eso ¿o sí?"

Lupin inspiró antes de continuar

"¿Que alternativa tenemos?"

Harry se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, Hermione le alcanzó y lo detuvo

"Quizás esto sirva Harry cómo no"-Harry se volvió-"Una vez Dumbledore me dijo que lo que importaba era lo que estaba dentro no lo que estaba afuera. Que lo de afuera podría verse o estar podrido pero que podía tener un precioso interior"

"¿Y que pasa cuando ambos están podridos?"-Harry abandonó el despacho

"No lo culparía de no querer entender"-razonó Snape-"Pero yo he cumplido mi parte y he dicho la verdad. Pueden interrogarme si eso les place"

Moody se acercó hasta estar a un palmo de Snape

"Oh claro que lo haremos"-dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro deforme

Moody salió del lugar, quedándose dentro Remus y Hermione.

"Severus, si es legítimo lo que nos has dicho ¿Por qué ocultarlo? ¿Por qué ocultar que tú intención era proteger a Harry?"

"No hay tiempo para buscarle las patas al gato Lupin, basta con que lo haga y lo esté haciendo"

Lupin le miró, aunque había en él cierto brillo en los ojos cómo si se alegrara de que no mintieras salió detrás de Alastor dejándole con Hermione

"Pudo haberme delatado delante de ellos. ¿Por qué no lo hizo?"

"Por qué Dumbledore me dijo que velara por usted también, y si yo les decía ¿No cree que sería muy extraño para ellos, o que incluso sería peligroso?"-razonó este

A Hermione no le quedó más que asentir, esperaba que Moody y Lupin informaran a la orden antes de regresar con el interrogatorio.

Pero algo se oyó fuera y el piso tembló

"¿Pero qué?"-exclamó Hermione

"Han de ser Mortífagos, ¡salga de aquí!"-le dijo y sacó su varita

"Ni lo piense, no voy a dejarlo ir"-dijo esta con varita en mano

"¡No sea estúpida y salga del castillo, hay que tratar de detenerlos para que no lo tomen! ¡Pero usted no es la indicada!"

Hermione no se movió y Snape le cogió del brazo saliendo del despacho.

"¿A dónde me está llevando?"

"Esta es mi lucha"-le reclamó este-"Usted no debe entrometerse"

Hermione se soltó cómo pudo y le miró

"Se equivoca, también es mi lucha"

Snape soltó un gruñido en forma de reproche, pero desistió

"Entonces ¡muévase y no se quede atrás!

Mientras caminaban iban sorteando algunos obstáculos cómo piedras y restos de muro que se habían desprendido. Por poco un pedazo cae sobre Hermione pero Snape hábilmente usó su varita para protegerla.

No era muy representativo el ataque y los de la orden parecían hacer un buen trabajo

"Sé que te escondes aquí ¡vamos sal de una vez Severus Snape!"-se oyó la voz de Bellatrix en el fondo

"Ah pero es que trajo amigos"-se quejó Hermione

"Tú y yo tenemos una cuenta que saldar ¡Muéstrate!"-dijo esta en el centro del castillo frente a las escaleras-"Será un duelo entre tú y yo"

Snape lo pensó. ¿Ponía al castillo en riesgo o se entregaba?, Bellatrix era buena y podría ser la última vez que dijera algo. Pero también tenía que defender a la escuela

"Aquí estoy Lestrange"-se apareció frente a ella-"Deja de hacer alboroto y dime de una vez a qué has venido"

"¡A matarte!"-enervó la varita y lanzó un conjuro, casi lo toca, Hermione trató de ocultarse bien y de poder observar. Bellatrix lucía furiosa

"¿Crees que no sé que fuiste al ministerio?, aún me pregunto por que fuiste a salvar a Lucius pero sé que fuiste tú quién rescató a Narcissa"

"Lo hice por que no estoy del lado de nadie, no cómo tú crees"

"Mientes"-sonrió-"Cómo siempre, eres un traidor y vas a morir cómo ellos. Desmembrado hasta el más delgado trozo de piel de tú cuerpo y luego te quemaré"

Bellatrix volvió a atacarle, esta vez Snape fue más astuto y le regresó el conjuro. Pero igual Bellatrix pudo hacer lo mismo disipándolo.

"Me gustaría ver que pensaría el señor tenebroso ante esto"-dijo relamiéndose el labio inferior-"me gustaría ver cómo recibes tú castigo"

"No dirá nada por qué yo no le he mentido. Toda la información que le he dado ha sido fidedigna, él lo sabe. Por eso me prefiere ante escorias cómo tú"

"¡Silencio!"Lanzó otro hechizo que otra vez Snape pudo retener-"Él confía en mí y me cuenta todo, él me prefiere"

"Sí confía en ti ¿Por qué siempre eres la última en enterarte de los planes?'"-sonrió este de manera sarcástica y con la varita arrojó llamas que Bellatrix convirtió en arena y por tanto terminó el conjuro en el suelo

"No deberías reír tanto, no tendrás tanta suerte me temo"-suspiró ella-"mucho menos Cissy en cuanto la encuentren. Oh no sabes cómo está Draco de destrozado y Lucius de molesto."

"Yo no le pedí a Draco que me idolatrara, es más Draco debería deja de chillar cómo un bebé y de aprender necedades tuyas. Ya vez cómo has tratado a tú hermana, me atrevería a decir que Lucius pierde mucho, pero no puedo por que de seguro tú escaso cerebro creerá que tengo un romance con ella"

"¡Basta de habladurías!"-lanzó otro conjuro y esta vez le dio en el hombro-"Eres un imbécil, una alimañana asquerosa"

"Peores cosas me han llamado Lestrange Black"

"¡No me llames de esa forma!"-chilló ella con ojos endemoniados-"Perrito de Dumbledore"

Hermione se quedó pasmada al ver aquello, ¿Que había sucedido con la madre de Draco? ¿Draco enojado con Snape? si el lo admiraba.

Snape voló por los aires hasta dar con una columna.

"Ahora muere, ya no cometeré el error de dejarte vivo"

Se fue acercando a él con dedición mientras este trataba de pararse

"Avada Ke"-pero un estruendo la interrumpió, hechizos venía de aquí y de allá y uno dio con ella. Snape trataba de detener la herida en su costado derecho con su mano. Hermione se acercó corriendo

¡Oh por dios!"-exclamó viéndole las heridas

"No se quede allí parada, haga algo"-dijo Snape apenas conciente

Hermione pensó, ¿A dónde podía irse?, no podía llevarlo a San Mungo por que allí lo arrestarían, no podía llevarlo a Grinmauld Place por que no tendrían piedad con él. Y entonces se le ocurrió un lugar.

Esperó estar lo suficientemente concentrada para aparecerse y cerró los ojos poniendo su mano en el hombro de Snape.

"Piensa en el lugar, piensa en el lugar, visualízalo"-se decía con los ojos cerrados.

Por un momento no supo si lo había logrado, al abrir los ojos se alegró de estar dónde estaba.

Snape comenzó a abrir los ojos de nuevo, ella estaba con su mano en la herida limpiándola

"Señor"

Le miró con dificultad

"¿Dónde estoy?"-preguntó al no reconocer el lugar

"Está en mi casa señor, yo lo traje"

**Continuará:** Pues aunque tengo la musa medio muerta (se nota por qué dio patadas y la lucha con Bellatrix y el final están algo flojos) pero hice lo que pude, espero les guste saludos y besos


	11. En la retaguardia

Hola, tengo más de esta historia. No escribiré mucho por que estoy pasando por un mal momento, un problema familiar y las clases me agobian,pero trataré de cumplirles.

**REWS:**

**Cleoru Misumi:** Gracias por decir eso,aunque me digan que eso suena más a chat msn que a historia, pero se hace lo que se puede. Muchos besos y saludos para tí bella,a ver si seguimos charlano que dejas conversas muy interesantes. Beso y te cuidas, se te aprecia un mundo  
**

* * *

_Capítulo 11: En la retaguardia_**

Suspiró y miró a su alrededor,al colocar su mano supo que no traía camisa

"¿Pero qué?"-trató de hablar pero fué más el dolor que lo que dijo

"¿Le duele al respirar?"-preguntó Hermione observándolo-"¿Puede inspirar?"

Snape le miró con ojos asesinos antes de obedecer, inspiró fastidiado apoyándo su cabeza en un pequeño almohadón

"¿Le dolió?"-preguntó ella concentrada

Negó con la cabeza y Hermione dió un suspiro de gratificación por su trabajo

"¿Podría darle la vuelta?,es que la herida es algo profunda y se extiende demaciado"

Sape volvió a mirarla amenazadoramente, Hermione se sonrojó y él lo tomó como para rehusarse

"Lo siento,sólo quiero intento ayudarle"

Snape soltó un quejido de frustración, lentamente y con su ayuda comezó a darse la vuelta. La herida rodeaba su abdomen y terminaba en su vientre. Colocó sus manos para tantear la zona, increíblemente su piel era suave y firme, contando la cantidad de accidentes en pociones y los castigos que debió de haber recibido.

Nunca había visto a un hombre o chico sin camisa y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, es decir no era que no había fantaseado nunca con nadie. Pero tampoco era que eso se volviera algo tangible

"¿Y bien?"-preguntó este irritado- "¿Pretende que espere aquí toda la noche?"

Hermione se sonrojó más aún y retomó su trabajo anterior, mojó su manos con poción curativa y las colocó sobre la herida, este se movió ante el contacto directo del líquido con su piel y los huesos.

"Sé un pequeño truco"- habló ella aunque él no se lo pidiera, tomó su varita con la otra mano e hizo que el líquido fuera denso como una gelatina y se quedara inmóvil mientras hacía su efecto. Luego tomó una toalla y se secó las manos de ese líquido y de la sangre del profesor

"Perfecto"- le dijo este con desdén- "Ahora también sabe de medimagia, me pregunto ¿habrá algo que usted no conosca?"

Hermione lo rodeó y este le siguió con la mirada, se sentó frente a él y sonrió con algo de malicia

"Obviamente no sé de magia negra como otros, tampoco sé lo que es ser desleal"

Dicho eso se volvió a levantar sin importar que este quisiera replicar, paró en un escritorio y comenzó a buscar algo. Tenía que escribirle a Harry o este se asustaría, comenzaría a buscarla y en el momento que vivían eso no era ciertamente ideal.

"Debería descanzar"-murmuró con el frasco de tinta en los labios y cogiendo pergaminos y plumas- "yo vendré a verlo en la mañana, si desea algo tome lo que quiera. Pero no husmee en la casa"- dijo y se encerró en una habitación

¿Y quién creía ella que era? ¿Un vulgar ladrón?

Se levantó con parsimonia y se miró el costado. Lo que fuera que Hermione había hecho seguía allí y se sentía muy gratificante, aparte de extraño.

Miró lo que tenía alrededor, estaba oscuro y no podía hacer magia por que se sentía muy cansado, así que decidió usar sus dotes de espía para ubicarse.

Como se imaginó su casa estaba llena de una cantidad exorbitante de objetos muggles, la cocina era como cualquier otra, había un estudio lleno de libros y de papeles. Nada importante

Se estaba preguntando dónde estaban sus padres, la duda le había surgido al ver en el salón varias fotografías de ella y sus padres. Corrió un poco la cortina para mirar hacia la calle y notó que ese lugar aún no había sido dañado por los Mortífagos.

¿Pero cuanto tardarían? ¿Cuanto tardarían en destruir las colonias muggles que aún estaban a salvo?, cerró los ojos para no pensarlo y corrió las crotinas nuevamente.

Iba al sofá, tomaría su camisa y se iría; pero un dolor agudo lo recorrió. Desde su cabeza hasta su espina dorsál dejándolo inmóvil.

Sabía de que se trataba ese dolor, sabía que pronto sería convocado. Sintió una fuerte ola de náuseas y se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

Esperaba que paulatinamente el dolor cesara y mientras sucedía se quedó dormido profundamente. Se sentía algo extraño, había muy poca luz pero de vez en cuando se iluminaba la casa con lo que parecía un foco tratando de mantenerse encendido, se dió la vuelta y se movió hacia la ventana para mirar que era lo que pasaba y se quedó pasmado y horrorizado.

Mortífagos, cientos de ellos quemando casas, arrastrando niños, asesinando a sus padres. Corrió a toda prisa hacia dónde Hermione estaba encerrada y llamó, no oyó nada y probó de nuevo con igual resultado. Forzó la puerta pero dentro no había nada, trató de analizar que era lo que pasaba pero uno de esos conjuros dió con la casa, sin más que hacer que salirse se dirigió a la primera puerta que encontró pero esta estaba cerrada, y no podía brincar por las ventanas ya que la casa estaba a metros del suelo. Se dió la vuelta y se encontró con Hermione, pero no era ella, no tenía rostro.

Despertó de golpe y se encontró con Hermione frente a él y una toalla en su mano

"Está hirviendo"-le dijo aunque no supo si le oyó-" debería comer algo"

Intentó responderle pero lo único que logró salir fué un quejido, Hermione perdió sus esperanzas de saber que era lo que le pasaba, ya que este no podía hablarle

"Llamó a mi puerta, pensé que estaba en problemas"- le miró con preocupación que su rabia no pudo ocultar-" Sólo estaba soñando, se desmayó. Además su marca"

"¿Viste mi marca?"-musitó

"Sí, la ví"- respondió Hermione dejándo un poco de agua en la mesilla a su lado- "Intuí lo que pasaba luego,pero prefiero que usted me lo diga"

"Sólo le puedo decir, que pasaremos por un mal momento"-dijo sin abandonar su ironía.

Tiempo después estaba otra vez frente a Hogwarths, estaba todo pobremente iluminado y en silencio. Parecía no haber nadie y el viento se sentía muerto y la vegetación intimidante, entró y sus pasos hicieron eco dentro del castillo, nadie pareció notar que entraba y parecía que nadie estaba dentro.

Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba como lo recordaba, excetuando que estaba totalmente vacio y gris. Trató de hablar pero le fué imposible ya que ningún sonido salía de sus labios, entró al comedor y los miró a todos tiesos cómo estatuas, pálidos y fríos.

Volvió a despertar, y miró a su alrededor algo aliviado de que las cosas siguieran como iban. Miró a su lado y en un sillón contiguo estaba Hermione dormida, había estado curandolo por lo que estaba sobre la mesa y había dejado comida pero se imaginó que ni quiso despertarlo. Se levantó y dejó una frasada sobre ella y se quedó contemplándola por un rato antes de volverse a mirar hacia la ventana, esos sueños se sentían tan real, sentía el aliento helado del viento sobre su nuca, el silencio sepulcral sobre sus pies, olía tanto a muerte, a desesperación. Podía oir el inferido llanto de muchas personas sobre su cabeza.

**Continuará:** Espero les guste, ha salido algo extraño pero bueno así se queda. Saludos y besos


	12. Callejón Diagon ¿o no?

Hola tengo más de esta historia. Uff que mientras estaba en clases me llegaron muchas ideas

**REWS:**

**Cleoru Misumi:** Jajaja bueno pues tienes que buscarte la dirección de él, y si te pregunta que es lo que haces allí (si es que los guardas te dejan pasar) le dices ¡vine aconsolarte! y si pregunta pues allí no sé. Bueno se me cuida muchísimo, la quero y muchos besos

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Lo sé, trataré de que sean más largos. Se me cuida, la quiero y un beso  
**

* * *

_Capítulo 12: El callejón Diagon ¿o no?_**

Amaneció de nuevo, para cuando Hermione se levantó este ya no estaba en el salón. Dió un brinco para buscarlo, pero respiró aliviada de que este estaba en la cocina sentado y la miraba

-Buenos días -le dijo

-Buenos días pro, señor- se corrigió así misma- ¿Está mejor?

-Si considera estar mejor que haya sido advertido de ser convocado próximamente entonces si, si estoy mejor-dijo con ironía

-Hablaba de sus heridas- recalcó ella con un tono de voz bajo

-Estoy bien, nada que deba preocuparla- dijo con calma- Me tomé la molestía de hacer algo de comer, supongo que no le importará. Aunque sinceramente con todos estos aparatejos muggles dudé hayar algo comestible"

Hermione le miró seriamente acercándose a la cocina, habían tostadas y mermelada. De hecho ni recordaba tener eso allí

-Luego de que termine nos iremos, usted volverá a Grinmauld Place y yo a mi vida- Su mirada seria no le dió oportunidad de quejarse, suspiró con una tostada en mano

Se sentó frente a él sin decirle más, y así pasaron unos minutos.

-Granger, ¿Por casualidad ha enviado algún tipo de correo?

-Si señor, ¿Porqué?-le miró ella confundida

-Hace horas llegó una carta traida de una lechuza- extrajo el sobre de su bolsillo- Claramente noté que usó un método de la órden para evitar la intercepción

-Y la leyó - protestó Hermione

Snape pasó la carta hacia dónde estaba Hermione, la miró con burla en el rostro

-¿Por qué yo querría leerla?, ¿Acaso cree que su vida es tan importante cómo para que sea tentador leerla?. Se lo puede vender al Corazón de Bruja pero no a mí

Hermione tomó la carta de mala gana y la abrió

_"No me parece ideal que estés en tú casa en estos momentos, sé lo que sucedió en Hogwarths pero deberías cuidarte ya que personas como Snape andan sueltas. No lo olvides tu lo defendistes y él puede creer algo que no es, si sucede algo no dudes en avisarme a mí, a Ron, a Ginny o a Remus"_

Hermione suspiró al pensar que diría Harry si supiera con quién había pasado la noche

-¿Nada satisfactorio?- preguntó este mirándola

-No pregunté nada que tuviera como respuesta algo satisfactorio- dijo tajante

-Termine pronto, nos iremos

Hermione terminó de comer en un rato, le miró acomodarse la túnica con cierta dificultad

-¿A dónde piensa ir?- Preguntó ella

-Eso no le incumbe, usted estará sana y salva en su cálido hogar se lo prometo

-No necesito que me prometa nada, pero como sabrá aún su inocencia no está comprobada así que no puedo dejarle ir así como así

Snape se volvió con una sonrisa débil en los labios, como si no creyeralo que escuchaba

-¿Es que acaso tengo que revivir al mismísimo Dumbledore para que ustedes puedan entenderme? ¿O quizás se divierten encontrando inocentes para justificar su hasta ahora pésima actuación como defensores del mundo mágico y sus adyacentes?

Hermione parpadeó realmente asombrada, en cambio Snape rió

- ¿Algo que decir que desmienta mi argumento? ¿Alguna prueba que demuestre que hacen algo?

Hermione habló en voz baja como a veces lo hacía él

-Estámos en eso, no lo lograremos de la noche a la mañana "señor"- dijo con ironía

-Me imagino que tendrán que pasar muchas noches y mañanas para que logren algo "Granger"

-¿Nos vamos?- refirió Hermione hastiada

-Después de usted- dijo deteniéndose en la puerta

No podían volar en escoba y mucho menos él por ser prófugo de la justicia. La única solución era utilizar un trasladador

-¿ No están todos confiscados por el ministerio?-preguntó Hermione cuando estos entraban en una casa vieja y mohosa

-No los que el propio ministerio usa para sus funcionarios. Suelen disfrazarlos de cosas inútiles y poco duraderas para que nadie dé con ellos, afortunadamente los conosco más de lo que ellos creen

-Bien por eso- Contestó ella de malhumor

-Puede ser que esto-Señaló una vieja pajarera que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría- no nos dure lo suficiente para el traslado, pero si se hace rápido y de forma consisa, lo lograremos

-Pero será un sólo traslado ¿dónde encontrará la siguiente?

-Yo resolveré eso más tarde- le indicó con la vista que colocara la mano en el pequeño poste que la sostenía

Hermione se sostuvo, esperándo a que Snape hiciera lo mismo.

-Ya sabe como hacer esto. Piense en Grinmmauld Place

-Lo sé

Luego de eso Snape tocó el poste de madera y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, Hermione cerró los ojos sintiendo como sus huesos querían despegarse de su carne.

Todo se solidificó en unos instantes, por alguna extraña razón estaba tirada en un suelo sucio y negro. hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar y se encontró sola en una especie de desván.

Se limipió la túnica preguntándose dónde estaba Snape y que había pasado, oyó pasos bajo ella y corrió por todo el lugar para buscar dónde ocultarse.

-¡He dicho que no!, ¡ese es mi asunto y por ahora no quiero que lo maten!

Fuera quién uera se oí muy enojado, su voz hacía danzar los oídos de Hermione en una melodía somnolienta

- Pero, le ha traicionado. Eso es de considerarse pena máxima

-Aún así no podré dominar la varita si tú lo matas. Tú estas para otra cosa

-No le entiendo señor

- Quiero quitársela, quiero que su poder sea mio.

-Pero él no fué quien derrotó a Dumbledore señor, mi hijo dice que

-¡Entónces traéme a tú hijo1- gritó exasperado

-Señor yo

-¡Eres un inútil, tú varita se rompió apenas al contactar la suya. Me temo que no es lo único débil en tí

-Mil disculpas le ruego señor, trataré de no fallar

-Descubre quién fué el verdadero asesino, y no me importa si es tú hijo o no

Hermione se quedó en silencio tratando de nisiquiera respirar, no podía ser quién se imaginaba. Si lo era estaba perdida

-¡Ve y ponte en contacto con Lestrange, pídele que vaya tras tú esposa. Ella debe de saber un secreto muy importante

No oyó respuesta de la otra persona, y luego escuchó los pasos apurados de alguién. Suspiró deseando no ser descubierta.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y escchó el frufrú de una túnica, abrió un poco la puerta de la alacena en la que estaba oculta para mirar.

Era Lucius, estaba más pálido que de costumbre y su aspecto era poco menos que glamoroso. Lomiró detenerse frente a un viejo y rasgado escritorio; pensar un rato y luego dirigirse hacia la chimenea para gritar enérgicamente el nombre de Bellatrix

-¿Que carajo quieres Lucius? ¿No te basta con que cuide a Draco?

-Cállate y escucha. Tengo ordenes para tí del Señor Tenebroso, ve, ve por Narcisa"

Hermione supo que lo último no había podido decirlo

- ¿Por Narcisa? ¿por qué?

- No sé sólo hazlo, pero no te atrevas a herirla o algo parecido

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perderla?

-Es una orden del Señor Tenebroso

Hermione no pudo creerlo, estaba entregando a su esposa y no sentía el más mínimo remordimiento, sabía que le costaba mencionar su nombre pero la estaba entregando de todas formas.

-Así se hará Lucius. ¿Oh te importa que Draco me acompañe?, creo que será muy educativo para él

Lucius no dijo nada más y la conversación se rompió, dió una mirada hacia dónde Hermione se ocultaba y luego desapareció por el pasillo.

Hermione comenzó a jadear suavemente en busca de aire, estuvo tanto tiempo conteniendolo que creyó que moriría. No estaba segura de quien hablabajunto con Lucius, pero si incluía en el tema a Dumbledore de seguro incluía también a Snape.

Aún Hermione se preguntaba ¿Cómo rayos había ido a parar en ese lugar? ¿Que era ese trasladador? ¿Era falso? ¿Dónde estaba Snape? ¿A dónde lo había dejado este?.

Esperó uno minutos antes de salir de la alacena dónde estaba, se movió un poco para estirar las piernas y analizar el lugar. Parecía que se encontraba en una posada abandonada, se asomó por la puerta y se dió cuenta de que estaba en un cajellón concurrido y que no era precisamente algo que conociera.

Salió para tratar de preguntarle a alguién como volver o al menos ir a un lugar conocido. Lo primero que notó es que la mayoría iba vestidos de negro y muchos tenían interés en acercarse a ella.

-Necesito saber como ir a Hosgmade- preguntó ella suavemente a un hombre delgado, de apariencia enferma y de rostro tieso; muchísimo más alto que ella. Al mirarla sonrió mostrandole sus desiguales dientes

-Las chiquillas como tú no deberían estar por acá- dijo el hombre con su sonrisa aún pegada a sus labios- Al menos no solas

Hermione soltó un quejido al sentir que un brazo se cerraba alrededor de su hombro con una fuerza increíble. detrás de ella otro mago de apariencia mucho más robusta asintió

-Las niñas pueden sufrir si están solas

-No soy una niña y no vengo sola, vengo con-

Pero era cierto, Snape no estaba y ella estaba totálmente perdida

-No, ciertamente no eres una niña; no ya

Hermione trató de safarse pero el hombre la seguía sosteniendo con fuerza, a esta comenzaba a dormírsele el hombro

-¡Oiga suélteme ya!- dijo ella con energía

-No queremos que te pase algo- Contestó el hombre delgado con una sonrisa aún más ancha

-No necesito que me cuiden- miró a unas mujeres que se acercaban, también sombrías y con mala intenciones- ¡déjenme ir ya!

El hombre se acercó a su oido, Hermione gritó y luego vió una fuerte luz que salió de un callejón. Las personas retrocedieron

- Creo que te ha dicho que la dejes en paz- Era Snape y le hablaba al más robusto de ellos que estaba en el suelo aturdido mientras las mujeres retrocedían- Toquela y no respondo

Hermione rápidamente se colocó al lado de este, ientras el hombre se levantaba furioso.

-Yo estaba primero, yo la encontré; es mía

-Viene conmigo- contestó Snape con voz más mortal- Ahora le sugiero que se aparte o no responderé

Pero el mao no se apartó, sólo sonrió

-Conosco tú cara,está en todos los tabloides. Eres Severus Snape ¿O es que me equivoco?

Snape sonrió con malicia, no importando que los demás les ganaran en número

-Nunca planifiqué ser famoso

-Eres un asesino, una rata de alcantarilla- miró a Hermione- ¿Prefieres irte con él?

Hermione retrocedió un poco Snape esperó a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca de él

-La has oido, ha dicho que la dejen en paz

El hombre asintió sin dejar de sonreir, Snape no dejó de apuntarles mientras salían del lugar. Fueron a parar al callejón Diagon

-Eso fué escalofriante- Dijo Hermione mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-Me pregunto ¿Que hubiera sido de usted si no llego a tiempo?

-No fué mi culpa, algo anduvo mal con el trasladador

-Creame ya lo noté. Ha de ser uno falso o fuimos interceptados- hizo una pausa- o tal vez no pensó en el lugar adecuado

-¿Por que iba yo a pensar en otro lugar que no fuera Grinmauld Place?

-No lo sé- dijo cubriéndose con la túnica- como verá no tengo tiempo para una plática con usted, no estoy seguro en Hosgmade

Hermione pensó si sería pertinente comentarle a Snape lo que había oido. Lo miró adentrarse en una taberna y pedirle que le acompañara

-¿Que rayos es este lugar? ¿Nunca lo había visto?

-Cuando se es espía y prófugo se conocen otras cosas que la tienda de Zonko Granger

-Ya veo- retó Hermione con rudeza- no lo dudo

-No se despegue de mí por lo que más quiera, ya que no puedo prometerle nada

Snape le dió unas instrucciones al camarero que Hermione no entendió, esta se sentó a su lado y se quedó mirándolo con fijesa. Este al notarlo se volvió a verla

-¿Que le ocurre?-preguntó

-Es sólo que aún no puedo entender una cosa

-¿Estará feliz si la dejo preguntar?

Hermione asintió levemente y este la animó a continuar

- ¿Cómo es posible que jamás el Que tú Sabes dudara de usted?, es decir se sabe que es el más diestro en Legeremancia y usted en la Oclumancia. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso usted aprendió Oclumancia para poder ocultarse de él?

Snape sonrió despectivamente antes de contestarle

-Es usted muy inquisitiva pero tiene falta de tacto. De hecho es tan lógica que no ve lo esencial; yo no le miento al señor tenebroso

Hermione se apresuró a interrumpirle

-¡Claro que lo hace!, ¿si no como está acá?

Snape arqueó unas cejas claramente disgustado

-¿Me va a dejar continuar?-vió a Hermione asentir y prosiguió- No suelo mentirle,de hecho le decimos la verdad a medias, cosas comprobables que se demuestran con los hechos y el señor tenebroso queda satisfecho

-Pero aún así sus convicciones imperan, ¿Cómo puede ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos ante una determinada acción. ¿Por ejemplo cuando los muggles son torturados?

-Sé jugar mí papel, eso es todo lo que puedo decirle. No sólo sé hacer pociones

Hermione sabía que no, pero aún no terminaba de entender

-Si no lo dudo

-Usted ha tenido mucha suerte, ya que de alguna suerte ha logrado conseguir todo lo que se ha propuesto y aparte de ello tiene amigo que la apoyan. Al ser mortífago esas cosas no existen, existen los aliados a la causa pero no existe familiaridad entre ellos, si algún día deciden matarte así se hará, tiene suerte de haer nacido completa

¿Completa?

Iba a preguntarle de qué estaba hablando pero estaba mirando al cantinero y asintiendo con la cabeza

-Ya es hora de que se vaya

-¿Pero que?- balbuceó ella

Mucho más adelante y cruzada de brazos con varita en mano estaba su amiga Ginny, Hermione se levantó de la silla y la miró desconcertada

-¿Pero cómo? es decir, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta acá, y supistes que estaba aquí?

-Creo que debes preguntarle eso a tú acompañante- miró hacia la barra pero Snape ya no estaba- Nos vamos Herms

**Continuará:** espero que este capítulo les guste, muchos saludos y besos. Los aprecio


	13. RAB, Fleur y Bill: I

Hola contnuo con esta historia, y también acepto sugerencias de cómo podríamos hacer esta trama más animada; por que siento que va en excesiva lentitud.

**REWS:**

**Cleoru Misumi:** Jaja pues acá te dejo más para que resolvamos las dudas juntas. La quiero mucho, se cuida

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Pues acá te dice como. Un besote la quiero y se me cuida mucho, (Puedes si quieres coger mi mail en mi perfil y agregarme y así charlamos).

**Hermione Sander: **Hola que bueno que te gustó. Acá te dejo más (Yo creí que te parecía aburrida). Besote, se cuida y la quiero.  
**

* * *

_Capítulo 13: R.A.B, Fleur y Bill: I_**

Ya fuera del bar Ginny seguía mirando a Hermione con mala cara. Esta no pudo soportarlo y se detuvo a medio camino para preguntar

- ¿Que es lo que te pasa Gin?, no me has dirigido la palabra desde que salimos

- ¿Crees que estar con Snape es una buena razón? ¿o necesito otra?

Hermione miró de reojo a Ginny, esta lucía molesta y no dejaba de mover un pie

- Lo siento Ginny, fué un accidente. Estabamos en Hogwarths y fuimos atacados; no quise dejar escapar a Snape ya que estaba bajo mi cuidado mientras Remus y Moody iban por la orden

- ¿Por qué iba a estar Snape bajo tú cuidado?, ¡es mucho más diestro que tú!

- Lo sé pero sucedió, ¿cuál crees que era mi intención o es con él?- paró para inspirar- Además ¿Que haces tú aquí?

- Snape me dijo que estabas acá, varada y sin forma de volver. Me hizo prometer que no diría nada de con quién estabas.

- ¿Pero cómo hizo para?- pero Ginny le interrumpió

- Mencionó que Harry había escrito en una carta que me contactaras si estabas en aprietos, así que considero escribirme para que viniera por tí

Entonces si había leido la carta.

- Muy amable de su parte- miró a Ginny que seguía molesta- ¡Vamos Gin, ya quita esa cara. No fué mi culpa!

Ginny pasó unos instantes sin decir nada, luego suspiró y miró al suelo

- Supongo que no eres tú. Es sólo que, tengo tanto miedo; no hemos logrado nada y aparte Bill se casa con esa asquerosa de Flerg pasado mañana

Era verdad, la boda. Lo que haría que las investigaciones tuvieran un pequeño receso.

No siguieron hablando sino hasta que entraron en la Madriguera. Harry las recibió animado ya que no les había sucedido nada en el camino.

- Ni se te ocurra hacer algo como eso- le dijo Harry a Hermione- Snape se nos ha escapado pero ya lo encontraremos, tú no tienes la culpa así que no te martirices

Hermione trató de sonreir pero fué inútil, Ron se acercó a ella y le dió un disimulado beso en la mejilla.

Mucho más tarde Hermione estaba tirada sobre su desvencijada cama en la litera que compartía con Ginny. Pensando en lo que Snape había querido decir con completa, ¿Acaso se refería a que provenía de un hogar en dónde la amaban, tenía amistades y que jamás le había faltado algo?

Antes de que se pudiera contestar, llamaron a su puerta.

- ¿Estabas durmiendo?- Preguntó Harry y detrás de él venía Ron

- No, pueden pasar- dijo ella levantándose de un tirón

- Aún tenemos que seguir investigando lo que significa R.A.B, aún no doy con nada

- ¿ Y si fuera un pseudónimo cómo el que utilizó Snape?- preguntó Hermione

- Ya lo probamos pero no podemos imaginarnos que dice- Aclaró Ron con pesar- Pensamos en muchos nombres pero todos resultaron ser estúpidos, que ni gente de poco cerebro como Snape usaría.

- ¿Probaron cómo les dije, buscando iniciales de Magos?

- Si y hasta dimos con Rodholpus Lestrange- Suspiró Ron con las cejas alzadas

- Bueno aunque suene muy obvio allí debe star la clave, primer nombre, segundo nombre y apellido.

- Ya buscamos, pero no tenemos nada más antiguo. Una vez dijo Sirius que todas las familias de magos de sangre pura estaban emparentadas de alguna forma, pero no hemos encontrado libro en esta casa que nos demuestre indicios.

- Tenemos que seguir buscando, siento que la pista del Horrocrux está en ese mensaje- razonó Hermione

Harry asintió y antes de decir algo más, la señora Weasly entraba

- Hijos mios- dijo sonriente- ¿Podrían por favor bajar y ayudarme con la mesa?, tenemos invitados- Trató de sonreir como si le gustara pero fué inútil

Ron le susurró a los otros

- Seguro es Fleur- dijo emocionado

Los chicos bajaron las escaleras detrás de la señora Weasly. En la puerta se encontraban Bill y Fleur

- Hola mamá- sonrió Bill- Espero que no nos hayamos demorado mucho en llegar

- No llegas justo a tiempo- sonrió la mujer poniéndole una mano en el hombro y mirando a Fleur- Bienvenida

- Gragcias porg ingvitargme señogra Weasly

Ginny miró a los chicos y se introdujo un dedo en la boca simulando vomitar

- Pasa adelante querida, Bill ayúdame con la mesa

-Hogla Rognald, Haggi, Hegrmione Gragnger- sonrió Fleur y Ron fué el único que se comportó realmente eufórico. En cuanto Fleur se fué a la cocina Ginny supiró irritada

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidar como te babeas y te sonrojas cada vez que la miras a los ojos?, es más fea que una Veela

- No es cierto, nada de lo que dijistes es cierto. Me agradanada más

- Si por eso cada vez que escuchas la letra efe brincas como niña

Ron y Ginny se miraron de mala gana y no se dirigieron la palabra hasta la cena, para pedirse las bandejas de comida.

- Su casa egs tang acogegdora- Sonrió Fleur en dirección al señor Weasly- y sogn tang unigdos

-Bueno, no vivimos en un palacio pero vivimos mejor que otros- Dijo Ginny con sarcasmo al otro lado

**Continuará:** Bueno tengo que hacer otras cosas y desgraciadamente me quedé sin tiempo paracontinuar, igual espero que no me odien tanto jeje besos


	14. RAB, Fleur y Bill: II

Pues actualizo nuevamente. Me encantaría responder a sus rews personalmente, pero no dispongo del tiempo necesario; aunque ustedes saben que les aprecio y que son mis niñas queridas jaja. Saludos y besos

**

* * *

_Capítulo 14: R.A.B, Fleur y Bill: II_**

- ¡Ginny!- saltó la sra Weasly obviamente inconforme con aquel comentario

- Yo segré muy feligz de fogrmar pagrte de la famiglia

- Lo sabemos querida, lo sabemos

- ¡Hola familia!- anunciaba su llegada el sr Weasly. Miró a todos los presentes, incluyendo a Fleur

- Buenas noches madame- le dijo quitandose el sombrero, a lo que Fleur hizo una reverencia

El almuerzo terminó con calma, Ginny fue la primera en retirarse.

- Necesitamos saber más de R.A.B, temo que estamos dando vueltas sin sentido- suspiró Harry frotándose los ojos

- Bueno ya será mañana Harry, estoy ta cansada que apenas puedo mantenerme en pie

- Lo sé- se quejó Ron sobándose la espalda- si mamá nos vuelve a pedir que montemos pancartas, moriré

- ¿Mañana arrivan los padres de Fleur no es así?

- Si, temprano- dijo Ron mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

La noche era fría y húmeda, Hermione entró en la habitación haciendo un chirrido excesivo con la puerta. Ginny se cambiaba la ropa por una pijama

- ¡Aún no puedo entender, como Bill osa casarse con esa, esa!

- Calma Ginny, así es el amor. No se puede cambiar

- ¡Juro que si tengo que emparejarme con ella, moriré!

- Hermione sonrió mientras se metía a la cama con un libro de Astronomía práctica, Ginny hechó un bufido y se cubrió la cabeza con las cobijas.

La boda de Bill y Fleur sin duda marcaría una diferencia en los tiempos y en la familia en sí. Sin embargo el ambiente no era el propicio, mucho menos el más feliz, aunque se estilaba que para luego ya sería tarde.

Su mente se encontró distante y contemplando el mensaje que habían estado tratando de decifrar. ¿Podría tratarse tal vez de algún familiar de Sirius?, ¿o podía estar muchísimo más lejano?.

Tenía sólo una idea en mente, idea, pero descabellada. Supuso que nada perdía con hacerlo ya que se encontraba tomando una pluma, un tintero y un pedazo de pergamino.

Comenzó a escribirle, no sabía como iba a encontrarlo ni que iba a pensar en cuanto le llegara la carta. Pero era quizás el único que debía conocer de ese tema. _Debía_

Tomó la carta y se la ató con cuidado a su lechuza. Le dió unas caricias en la cabeza y le pidió que encontrara al único a quién podía interrogar. A Severus Snape.

La lechuza ladeó la cabeza y se infló como un globo antes de aceptar la petición. Hermione deseó que la carta y la lechuza llegaran con bien._

* * *

_

_- Es usted un traidor, un maldito y cobarde traidor_

Severus Snape se revolvía en la cama de una habitación. Por razones de seguridad, había tenido que cambiar de hogar y de apariencia temporalmente.

Despertó nervioso y tenso. Sintió un dolor punzante en la herida que gratamente Bellatrix le había obsequiado. Se levantó y se convenció a si mismo de que las pesadillas se debían al dolor.

Ubicó sus pantalones y se los puso. Se quedó un rato sentado, notando que apenas había logrado dormir unas cuantas horas y que aún era medianoche.

Se levantó con calma y miró a su alrededor. ¿A que estaba condenado? ¿a vivir en las condiciones más infrahumanas posibles?, se quedó parado frente a un espejo distorsionado, no sólo no se reconocía por el cambio de aspecto. Sino por lo que se había convertido. cicatrices de todos los diametros y tipos recorrían su torso, y se perdían donde la vista no le alcanzaba.

Cada una era un recuerdo más. Un recuerdo acumulado en un cajón lleno de ellos.

Heridas de la guerra o eso eran, o eran heridas de la estupidez. Pero fueran lo que fueran, estaban allí, y representaban una compañía irrecompensable.

Se tiró boca arriba sobre la cama, no importaba el dolor que suponía la herida que aún tenía en la espalda. Era gratificante sentir, y sentirse vivo.

Estaba a punto de dormirse de nuevo, cuando escuchó un suave zarpaso sobre la ventana. Se levantó con cuidado y con la varita en mano se acercó a mirar iluminándose.

Era una lechuza, una hermosa lechuza grisasea que esperaba por él. Con un toque de su varita la ventana se abrió y la lechuza ululó contenta, moviéndose para secarse las plumas de la fría niebla.

Snape le acarició la cabeza y la lechuza le dió un pequeño picotazo amistoso.

- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?-le preguntó, aunque claramente sabía que sólo hablaba con un animal.

La lechuza ladeó la cabeza y aleteó suavemente

- ¿Un mensaje para mí?- le dijo quitándoselo-

No esperaba cartas, tampoco era que Voldemort iba a sentarse a escribirle. Aunque esperaba que fuera de Narcisa.

Al abrirla su sorpresa fue aún mayor. Esa persona no solía escribirle cartas, en realidad, no lo hacía.

- Granger, creí haber sido claro con el tema de la conexión.

- Dobló la carta y con caminares apresurados tomó tinta y un pergamino he hizo lo mismo que ella. Escribir.

Se la ató a la misma lechuza, volvió a acariciarle la cabeza y luego la dejó irse, volviendo a reanudar la protección mágica que había impuesto en la habitación.

Volvió a tumbarse sobre la cama, esta vez iba a pensar, iba a pensar en la carta y en lo que acababa de responder. En que acababa de notar, que en años había recibido una carta.

* * *

Amaneció de nuevo y Hermione apenas despertaba . Miró los rayos de sol que se colaban por el tragalúz, y agradeció que aún existieran mañanas como esas. Observó en el alfeizar de la ventana una pequeña carta, y se imaginó que su lechuza había tenido éxito.

_No tengo la más mínima idea de lo que me habla. Si ha de tratarse de Black, sepa que no sé nada de ello ni me interesa. Aún así, quizás pueda ayudarle; aunque no espere que sea algo importante, ya que apenas hago las investigaciones pertinentes. Si desea información puede dirigirse al Victoria Station mañana a las ocho en punto de la noche._

Hermione enmarcó una ceja en claras dudas, no sabía si era pertinente hacer una aparición tan peligrosa como esa, o siquiera exponerlo a ello.

Aunque, ¿importaba?, el era un asesino, había hecho eso mil veces, seguro sabía como salvar su pellejo.

**Continuará:** Deseaba tenber más tiempo e inspiración pero otra vez me han fallado. Epero les guste este, saludos y besos


	15. RAB, Fleur y Bill: III

Otra vez sin tiempo para responder rews, debo decir que a esta historia le sale un arreglo (ya que trabajo en encadenada y en la secuela de en tus brazos; debería tomarme un tiempo para retoques por acá), espero este capítulo les guste; muchos besos.

**

* * *

_Capítulo 15: R.A.B, Fleur y Bill: III_**

Miraba las horas y pensaba, ¿Cómo rayos debía ir vestida para ver a Snape?, ¿acaso un vestido corto negro decía mucho?; ¿Acaso unos jeans y una camiseta, decían poco?

Estaba muy sorprendida del poder que tenía Snape para sacarla de su lugar; tomó una cinta y un lazo y se hizo una coleta. Optó por el vestido negro, hacía calor y poco le importaba lo que él pensase sobre su vestimenta; se colocó unos zapatos cómodos y apenas se maquilló un poco.

Ginny entraba en la habitación para buscar unas cosas, paró al mirar a Hermione arreglándose.

- Pero Herms, faltan 3 horas para la boda.

- Sólo me probaba el vestido Gin, quería saber como me quedaba.

- ¿Y el maquillaje?

- Pues, también quería verlo; es nuevo.

Ginny le miró como dudando de que su amiga fuera sincera; pero se encongió de hombros y al final volvió a salir.

- Tengo que tener más cuidado- se reclamó a si misma- supongo que a Harry no le importará que tome su capa por unas horas.

Se mordió el labio preguntándose si los chicos seguían dentro de la habitación; al comprobarlo debía crear una distracción lo suficientemente prolongada, hasta sacar la capa de su baúl.

- Luces hermosa Herms- habló Harry desde la puerta de la habitación en cuanto Hermione abrió la suya.

- Muchas gracias Harry.

- ¿La boda no es más tarde?-preguntó confundido.

- Sólo me probaba el vestido, no sabía si me quedaba bien.

Ron miró a Hermione muy sorprendido, sonrió un poco cuando las mejillas de la chica se encendieron.

- Lindo vestido Hermione- se cruzó de brazos y afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Lo usaré en la boda, creo que ya tengo las opiniones que necesito- caminó y fingió resbalarse.

- ¿Estás bien Hermione?- preguntaba Harry sosteniéndole una mano.

- Si, sólo, necesito un poco de agua fría

- ¿Agua fría?-preguntó Ron ayudandola- Pero, si tenemos varitas.

- Me quedará la inflamación si no coloco agua fría- fingió no poder pisar- porfavor.

- Está bien, no te muevas- le dijo Harry- Ron quédate vigilando.

- ¡No!- los chicos le miraron confundidos- estaré bien, Ron ¿puedes traer una toalla, para ponermela?

Los chicos asintieron y en cuanto bajaron, Hermione se arrastró hacia la habitación; en busca de la capa de invisibilidad.

- Tiene que estar cerca- dijo con el corazón en la boca por temor a ser descubierta- vamos ¿dónde estás?

La encontró minutos antes de que los chicos subieran, se cubrió con ella.

- ¿Hermione?- ambos preguntaron.

- Dijo que se quedaría en el lugar, ¿a dónde habrá ido?

- Creo que nos engañó- se quejó Ron soltando la toalla.

- ¿Por qué haría eso?, quizás la Sra Weasly la encontró y la ayudó. Ya aparecerá.

Hermione suspiró y comenzó a gatear fuera de la habitación, sorteando varios obstáculos; miembros de la orden, animales, objetos diversos. Hasta que estuvo en la parte trasera de la cocina.

- ¿Estarán restringidas las apariciones en el mundo muggle?- pensó en su destino y lo mencionó mentalmente- Victoria Station, aparecer en el Victoria Station.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó no haberse equivocado. En cuanto volvió a abrirlos, minutos después, mareada y tratando de encontrarse; supo que estaba en el lugar indicado.

- Victoria Station, en exactamente 4 minutos antes.

Se imaginó al principio que Snape iría tal cual era, pero luego recordó que se estaba ocultando así que quizás tendría la apriencia de otro mago.

* * *

Última vez que Hermione le hacía salir sin necesidad, en cuanto la viera le pediría que fuera más comedida con sus necesidades personales y recordase que él era un fugitivo.

Se abrochó los botones de las mangas y luego de colocarse un saco negro, se miró en el espejo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo cuerpo.

Había rejuvenecido unos 3 años, era visíblemente más ágil y más fácil de confundir al parecer un cualquiera. Tendría que tener un nombre clave para que nadie descubriera su identidad; y ciertamente, no tenía nada en mente.

Mathew, era un nombre muy común, Neithan muy sonante poco discreto; ¿Edward?, eso era, normal, adecuado.

Sonrió sarcástico al verse en la necesidad de usar nombres falsos; los gajes del oficio a veces eran demasiado extremos para su gusto.

* * *

Hermione terminó sentada en un cafetín dentro de la estación. Había pedido un café, pero pensando en Snape se atrevió a pedir dos; aunque sabía que éste terminaría enfriándose.

Pasaron los minutos y las horas; Hermione levantó la cabeza harta de remover su café, ya el azúcar desde hacía horas estaba metabolizada con el líquido.

- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Lo siento está ocupado, espero a alguien.

- ¿Ah sí?, ¿A quién?

- Eso no es su- Hermione levantó la cabeza y cayó en cuenta, como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría

- ¿Mi problema?

- ¿Cómo pretendía que yo?- la chica iba a continuar, pero el hombre no le hizo caso.

- Vaya al grano- miró la taza de café frente a él, Hermione se mordió el labio.

- Lindo cambio- dijo con ironía- lo hace lucir más pasable.

- Muy divertido el que me hiciera venir hasta acá; sinceramente.

- Nadie le dijo que aceptara mi pedido.

_Maleducada, respira Severus, inspira; expira._

- Lindo vestido, ¿no encontró otra forma de llamar más la atención?

Hermione se mostró claramente enfadada, Snape sonrió con sarcásmo.

- No sé que pretende; pero no sé nada de ese tal RAB o como se llame, sin embargo me pareció oír algo en el despacho de Dumbledore; él conversaba con Mcgonagall.

- ¿Sobre RAB?

- No, sobre los Horrocruxes.

- Pero nos lo hubiera informado, ¿O me equivoco?

- No sé Granger, no tengo tiempo para desentrañar la mente de un anciano. Ese día Mcgonagall, pareció hablar sobre las reliquias de los fundadores.

- ¿Los fundadores?

- Si, los fundadores de Hogwarths; por allí puede que haya algún Horrocrux.

Hermione suspiró claramente en dudas; Snape, quien tiempo atrás la había usado para sus fines, que había trabajado para el señor tenebroso; ahora se hallaba dándole información. ¿Debía creerle?.

- Sé lo que está pensando, considere si creerme o no; me da igual.

- No puede culparme, demasiado hago con ayudarle.

Snape frunció el entrecejo claramente sorprendido ante el comentario de la chica; Hermione miró hacia su taza.

- Lo lamento, yo no quise.

- No se moleste, no necesito excusas.

- En serio, yo no quise- Hermione levantó la vista del café y reparó en que Snape le miraba; pero aunque estuviera bajo la apariencia de otro, aún podía ver sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos.

- No debería hablar tanto Granger, ya le dije que usted tiene suerte de estar del lado correcto de la guerra. Igualmente no necesito de su ayuda, no necesito de la ayuda de una.

- ¿Sangre sucia?- exclamó Hermione y su café se balanceó peligrosamente. Snape se mantuvo sentado, comprendiendo que había ido quizás muy lejos.

- Muy bien, ésta inútil sangre sucia agradece mucho que haya tenido que rebajarse de su alta fineza para venir a verme. Espero no pierda la vista al verme.

La chica se levantó con ímpetu, su rostro estaba de un color carmín que ciertamente le hacía juego con el maquillaje, su cabello onduló detrás de ella mientras se daba la vuelta.

Snape la vió comenzar a caminar, inspiró sin creerse lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Espere- le dijo.

Hermione se quedó a pocos metros de la mesa; sin embargo no se dió la vuelta.

- Lo siento, no quise insultarla- dijo con voz lenta.

Hermione siguió de espaldas, se había prometido no volver a llorar cuando la llamaran sangre sucia; pero no sabía ocultar sus lágrimas de ese espantoso término. Tampoco era que iba a mostrarle su debilidad y su llanto.

- Han sido muchos años de ese peso- respondió Hermione, para Snape era claro que trataba de ocultar que la había herido- Demasiado tiempo escuchándolo una y otra vez.

_Igual que con Lily, demasiado torpe. ¿Cuando iba a aprender a cerrar la boca?; si había algo que odiaba en demasía, era ver sufrir a una mujer._

Hermione se secó las lágrimas disimuladamente y volvió lentamente a su lugar; la tensión se sentías así que Snape decidió probar el café que ya estaba tibio.

No hablaron durante un rato, Hermione no dejaba de revolver la taza con excesivo cuidado. Snape decidió que era el momento de cambiar.

- Granger, ¿Sabe alguien que usted está aquí?

- No, nadie.

- ¿Sabe lo peligroso que es andar solo de buenas a primeras?

- Lo sé, pero no podía decirles que iba a venir a verlo; ellos me hubieran retenido.

- Yo también lo hubiera hecho de ser Potter o de ser Weasly; a sabiendas de lo que soy.

- Pues eso es lo que menos me preocupa- Hermione miró hacia los lados, la estación comenzaba a llenarse.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó la chica.

¿Por qué, que?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué todo esto?, ¿Por qué está pasando todo esto?, ¿Por qué está del lado equivocado de la guerra? ¿Por qué estoy completa?

- No soy una materia para que usted pueda examinarme y hacerme un interrogatorio- susurró Snape con una sonrisa vacía.

- Sólo quiero saber, por qué estoy "completa".

- Es muy básico Granger, usted es afortunada; tiene amigos, una familia que vela por sus necesidades; es una mujer inteligente, con buena presencia, no depende de nada y no está sujeta a nada.

Hermione se quedó helada, ¿acaso Snape acababa de alagarla?

- No necesita involucrarse con personas como yo; lo único que conseguiría sería salir lastimada.

¿Snape hablaba a nivel intrapersonal? ¿relacionarse?

- ¿Por qué ser mortífago, que había de gratificante en eso?

Lo sabía, la pregunta debía llegar.

- ¿Para que quiere saber eso? ¿Para corroborar si alguna teoría de Potter o de Weasly se asemeja a la que pueda yo decirle?. Deje de jugar Granger, no es momento.

- No, yo no.

- ¿Que se imagina? ¿Infancia traumática? ¿Convencimiento de amistades? ¿Deficiencia mental?

Deficiente mental es quien llama a Voldemort; amo y señor.

- Permítame desencantarla, no hay nada heróico ni de cuento de hadas en ello- su voz sonó distante y tensa.

**Continuará:** Bien, la inspiración me cortó mucho en este capítulo. El próximo será la boda de Fleur y Bill y quizás una sorpresilla que tengo en mente, espero les guste; saludos y besos.


	16. La boda y el secreto

Bien, acá les dejo más y espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los rews que me dejaron, me contentan mucho.

* * *

_**Capítulo 16: La boda y el secreto.**_

* * *

- No esperaba que se tratáse de nada, simplemente yo.

Para cuando yo era adolescente, la propuesta del señor tenebroso sonaba muy tentadora. No podía negar que a mi edad, no había mucha capacidad de razonamieto; pero lo que se decia sonaba creíble, "el nuevo orden".

- ¿Nuevo orden?

- Se trató de una cuestión de clases, se les daría el lugar que merecían. Pero luego de ello se vió el trasfondo en el plan y muchos quisieron escapar, igual, les llegó la muerte a los desertores.

- Pero, ¿Por qué usted no se apartó en cuanto pudo?

- No era tan fácil, estábamos metidos hasta el cuello y una vez que te ofrecías a recibir la marca; no se podía salir. En realidad la iniciación era la parte más difícil, innumerables torturas, innumerables asesinatos para probar tu lealtad; una vez pasado todo ello, lo demás resultaba pasable.

Hermione cerró los ojos, no podía imaginarse la crueldad a la que muchos se vieron expuestos, y que otros lo disfrutásen. Snape la observó sin decir una sola palabra.

- No tenía idea de que- volvió a abrirlos, pero no continuó.

- Pocos la tienen, luego se ven en dificultades cuando se acobardan. Pasar las torturas es quizás un juego de niños, hablando de lo que sucede posteriormente.

- ¿Y usted? ¿logró pasarlas?

Snape inspiró antes de hablar, ¿Que más daba? Así jamás tendría que hablar de ello y saciaría su curiosidad de una vez por todas.

- La mayoría, pero para ese entonces; ya el señor tenebroso creía en mí y pude eximir algunas pruebas.

- ¿Y el señor Malfoy, Bellatrix, Narcissa?

- Todos ellos ya habían hecho todo eso para cuando yo me les uní, Narcissa sin embargo me parece; que no llegó tan lejos. Bellatrix era fiera y difícil de domar; prefería inmolarse que caer en manos de un auror, de hecho lo sigue siendo.

- Me imagino- habló Hermione con enojo, recordando a los padres de Neville, a Sirius- Ha de ser muy buena en lo que hace.

- Malfoy era muy cruento, al señor tenebroso le gustaba. Era sólo un jóven con ansias de poder desmesuradas, pero el señor tenebroso sabía como controlarlo.

Hermione se volvió, el reloj de la estación sonó fuertemente indicando las nueve en punto.

- ¡Rayos la boda!- exclamó y se levantó con prisa- lo siento pero debo irme, le agradezco la información y lamento los malos ratos; yo.

Pero la sostuvieron del brazo, Hermione se dió la vuelta y sorprendida observó a Snape detras de ella.

- No la dejaré irse sola, la acompañaré hasta el hogar de los Weasly.

- Pero, puedo aparecerme y.

- ¿Se ha aparecido?, ¿No sabe lo peligroso que es?- miró a su alrededor, debía asegurarse de que nadie les siguiera o se mirara sospechoso- lo mejor es hacer el trayecto o a escoba o por otro medio.

Hermione se mordió el labio preocupada, no traía escoba. Y se imaginó que Snape sí, craso error.

- Ya lo sé, no tiene más que la varita- Snape puso los ojos en blanco- igual tiene solución.

Se la estaba imaginando, pero no quería que se volviera realidad. Volar juntos, sonaba escalofriante hasta cierto punto; sobretodo en donde incluía sostenerse.

La sostuvo del brazo entre la gran cantidad de personas que caminaban alrededor de la estación, cuando estuvieron fuera el frío arreciaba y las voces se iban apagando paulatinamente.

Snape se introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y sacó la varita, Hermione hizo lo mismo, pero las introdujo en la bufanda que hacía juego con el vestido.

- ¡Accio escoba!- Pronto la escoba estuvo a su lado- ¿Que espera?, hágalo

Que tonta, minutos antes hubiera creído que usarían la misma escoba. Ella era la que se hacía las ideas. Se sonrojó y Snape arqueó las cejas.

- Es sólo frío- sacó su varita- ¡Accio escoba!

Y en minutos también tuvo la suya a la mano, Snape esperó a que estuviera preparada. Hermione se dió la vuelta hacia la estación; tenía una sensación, un escalofrío que solía representar problemas.

- ¿Que le pasa?

- Algo, no está bien. Hay, demasiada calma- meneó la cabeza nagativamente y se enfocó en el vuelo que tendrían que hacer.

Con dos fuertes golpes al suelo ambos despegaron, pasaron más de media hora en el aire; ocultándose de los Muggles y de cualquiera que pudiera detectarlos. Antes de aterrizar Hermione giró en trecientos sesenta grados y se sostubo de la escoba nada más que con un brazo, cuando ésta fue tocando el suelo comenzó a frenar para detenerla y pasar desapercibida. Snape la la alcanzó a unos pocos metros.

- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó mientras ella se limpíaba los zapatos.

- No quiero que sepan que me he ido, ¿no cree que se sorprenderán si les paso frente a la ventana?

- No sabía de sus famosas habilidades con la escoba señorita Granger, quizás el equipo de Quiddicth esté en otro de sus logros.

- He aprendido trucos-soltó ella con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a lo que Snape puso los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno ya- pero se vió interrumpido, alguien salía y le era demasiado tarde para irse.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Que haces acá afuera?, hace un frío terrible; te buscábamos, ya va a empezar y- miró a Snape confundida- disculpe, ¿quién es usted?

- ¿Él?, es.

- ¿Es?- preguntó Ginny.

- Un familiar mío- resolvió Hermione tensa. Snape asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Ah sí, y cómo se llama?

- Edward- suspiró Hermione- es un tío del lado de mi padre.

- ¡Pero no se queden afuera! ¡está enfriando cada vez más!

Snape le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, Hermione se encogió de hombros. Lo único que le preocupaba era que dirían Harry y Ron.

- ¡Aquí estás Hermione!- se quejó Ron- muy buena tu broma de la caída, y- miró a Snape- ¿Quién es usted?

- Es un pariente de Hermione- le contestó Ginny.

- Lo siento Ron, me desaparecí para ir a verlo; creí que no me dejarían.

- Claro que no, es peligroso- cruzado de brazos Harry apareció en el patio, los ojos de Snape se posaron sobre los de Harry y éste pareció confundido. Algo le resultaba familiar- igual, nos alegramos de que hayas vuelto.

- ¡Ya es hora!, ¡acerquénse todos!- graznaba la señora Weasly en una túnica muy brillante al lado de su esposo, Snape no caminó aunque los demás si comenzaran a hacerlo. Hermione se volvió para mirarlo y trató de decirle sin hablar que no se fuera.

La familia Weasly estaba en aquel patio casi por completo, Fred y Geroge no dejaban de hacer sus bromas a quien pasara, Charlie con su cabello especialmente peinado, Ron, Ginny que no dejaba de simular que vomitaba sobre el pasto; de hecho el único que no se veía era Percy.

- Es increíble que se pierda la boda de su hermano- se quejaba la señora Weasly sentándose al lado de artur, cercana a los padres de Fleur y su hermana.

- Pues, razones ha de tener. Y espero que sean lo suficientemente buenas.

- Bien, daremos comienzo a ésta ceremonia. Yo por el poder que me concede el ministerio, tendré la gratificante tarea de unir a éstos dos jóvenes en santo matrimonio.

Hermione no dejaba de volverse para verificar que Snape siguiera allí, y allí seguía; sin dejar de mirarla.

- Ya, dime quien es- susurró Ginny a su lado- por que sé que no es familiar tuyo.

- Sí lo es, no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

- Hermione yo soy tú amiga, puedes confiar en mí.

- Como mi amiga debes creerme.

Fleur lucía muy hermosa, su palidez estaba oculta bajo un vestido blanco brillante y unas rosas rojas. Bill estaba peinado y se había recortado el cabello, su túnica negra le hacía juego a la que se estaba convirtiendo en su mujer.

- Las bodas, aún así me hacen sentir feliz- criticó Ginny- no importa que se esté casando con ella, pero Bill se está casando.

- Al fín algo te hizo cambiar de opinión- sonrió Hermione.

Transcurrió muy normalmente, sin embargo Hermione estaba concentrada en todo lo que Snape le había dicho sobre su pasado. ¿Realmente envidiaba lo que ella era? ¿realmente había sufrido como describía?

- ¿Aceptas a Fleur Delacour como tú futura esposa?

¿Cómo hubiera sido Snape de haber tenido estabilidad en su vida privada? ¿De haberse enamorado?

- Hermione, ¿Quién es ese hombre? siento que lo he visto en algún lugar- susurró Harry.

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo? es un familiar.

- No es nada parecido a tí- criticó Ron con recelo- Ya no puedo creerte después de lo que hiciste hoy.

- Silencio- susurró la sra Weasly- la boda está por acabar.

Los padres de Fleur se levantaron para el momento final, la señora Weasly le siguió tiempo después por cortesía. Hermione se levantó e intentó pasar desapercibida entre los que se preparaban para recibir a la nueva pareja.

Se iba acercando a él, seguía allí con el rostro serio; esperando por lo que tuviera que decirle.

Pero Hermione no llegó, un rayo azul atravesó el cielo y cayó cerca del patio, Snape la haló por un brazo y se tumbó sobre ella mientras los hechizos seguían cayendo dentro.

- ¡Nos atacan!- graznó Ron

- ¿Que rayos te hizo pensarlo?- le gritó Ginny sacando la varita- no sé quienes sean, pero si interrumpieron esta boda no pueden ser tan malos.

- ¡Todos adentro!- sentenció la señora Weasly mientras Artur sacaba la varita y conjuraba hechizos protectores.

- ¿Puede caminar?-preguntó un aereado Snape apartándose de Hermione.

- Creo que sí- Hermione intentó levantarse, pero en cuanto lo hizo soltó un quejido y se vino abajo.

- Necesitamos salir de aquí, podrían matarnos- Snape miró a su alrededor, varias cosas comenzaban a entrar en llamas- tiene que volver adentro.

- Pero que, ¿que va a hacer usted?

- Tratar de detenerlos- miró a su alrededor y se dió cuenta de que los mortífagos se acercaban.

- No podrá con todos, le ayudaré.

- ¡Váyase, no es su batalla!

- ¡Ni tampoco es la suya! ¿O sí?- suspiró Hermione sacándo la varita.

- Váyase- pidió Snape- Ya está herida, no logrará llegar muy lejos. Los contendremos.

Hermione no tuvo más remedio que asentir. Comenzó a cojear camino a la casa, pero un zumbido agudo le hizo detenerse. Para cuando se volvía, Snape recibía un impacto directo de un hechizo; un mortífago entre él y ella había aparecido.

- ¡Profesor Snape!-barbotó la chica y observó como la varita rodaba por el pasto chamuscado. Intentó tomarla pero el mortífago le pisó la mano.

- ¡Ah! ¡Suélteme!- rugió Hermione y éste más le pisaba.

- ¡Inmobilus!- exclamó Snape desde el suelo y el mortífago cayó al suelo tieso como una tabla, Hermione aprovechó para tomar la varita y acercárse a él.

- Le dije, que se fuera- dijo en una bocanada de aire, parecía que le costaba respirar.

- No fue mi culpa, me sorprendió- Hermione se inclinó lentamente hacia él- está herido, necesita ayuda.

- Créame, ya lo he notado- sonrió con sarcásmo.

Hermione se inclinó aún más para ayudarle a levantarse, apoyó uno de sus brazos en su hombro y el otro lo apoyó en su cintura hasta que él pudiera estabilizarse. Él se quedó por unos instántes observando la situación en la que se encontraba; con medio cuerpo de Hermione en su regazo.

- ¡Hermione!- gritaron a lo lejos, entre las llamas era difícil distinguir- ¡Tienen que salir de allí! ¡Es peligroso!

- ¿El señor Weasly está bien?

- Debería preocuparse por lo que puede sucedernos- Snape miró hacia arriba, donde yacía la marca tenebrosa en el cielo- a juzgar por la marca, significa que no dejaran ni un sólo sobreviviente.

Otro hechizo vino al patio, ésta vez le rozó la pierna pero no le hizo mayor cosa. Un mortífago lse detuvo a mitad de su camino, pero Hermione con un simple expelliarmus pudo defenderse.

- Hay mucho humo, no puedo continuar- exclamó Hermione enre los ruídos de hechizos que iban desde la casa hacia afuera y viceversa.

- Tendrá que usar sus otros sentidos- le indicó Snape- un Auror debe tener todos los sentidos despiertos.

No era un auror ni estaba intentándo serlo, sólo era Hermione Granger tratando de ayudar a su amigo Harry Potter para poder vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

- Ya casi, ya casi.

- Ah, pero si ya se iban- Hermione reconoció la voz de inmediato y maldijo para sí.

Comenzó a girarse lentamente y observó con pesar que no se había equivocado. Se trataba de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¡Tú!- chilló la mujer más desquiciada que nunca- Pero que placer- relamió sus labios- Es el encontrarte justo ahora.

Hermione se quedó en silencio apretando la varita entre sus dedos, Snape hacía lo mismo.

- Lestrange- dijo Hermione entre dientes- luces débil, ¿acaso te sucedió algo?

- ¡Silencio!- chilló la mujer y su mirada viajó rápidamente hacia Snape- muy afortunada de encontrarlos- rió y su carcajada despertó miles de temores en Hermione.

- ¡Lárgate! ¡Aquí no hay nada que buscar!- rugió Hermione torciendo el gesto, Bellatrix en cambio se mostró complacida.

- Al fin te has decidido a ser valiente. Eres tan patética y triste que das lástima; pequeña sangre sucia. Ínfima rata de laboratorio.

- ¡Cállate!- escupió Hermione, Bellatrix alzó la varita- ¡sucia arpía!

Snape estaba coemnzand a pensar que Hermione estaba llendo demasiado lejos. Pero él no tenía fuerzas para hacer algo. Bellatrix tomó el rostro de Hermione con violencia y lo apretó.

- Jamás vuelvas a decir semejante idiotez o juro que yo misma te cortaré la lengua. ¿Me has oído?

- No te temo- respondió Hermione resuelta, Bellatrix chilló fuera de sí.

- ¡Cruccio!

El hechizo golpeó de lleno contra ella y la hizo retroceder unos centímetros. Hermione comenzó a retorcerse, pero no dejaba de mover su brazo para levantar la varita.

- ¡ince, incendio!- gritó Hermione y una llamarada salió disparada hacia Bellatrix quemándole el rostro.

- ¡Maldita!- Bellatrix se sostuvo el rostro, la piel de sus labios comenzaba a escamarse haciendo que su sonrisa luciera más aterradora- vas a morir y lamentar el haber nacido; asquerosa cucaracha. ¡Avada Ke!

- ¡Protego!- exclamó Snape detrás de Hermione, en cuanto lanzó el hechizo Bellatrix salió despedida y él inmediatamente soltó la varita quemándose a si mismo.

- ¿Está bien señorita Granger?- dijo en cuanto pudo hablarle, sólo veía su espalda.

- si, eso; creo.

- ¿Creen que, con esos patéticos hechizos de segunda podrán detenerme?- Bellatrix sonrió caminando otra vez hacia ellos- hora de morir.

Snape alzó la varita pero era demasiado tarde, dagas silentes se clavaron sobre el pecho de Hermione. Muy tarde había olvidado que ella era la maestra de los hechizos no verbales, y había usado el mismo hechizo que para con él.

Hermione fue retrocediendo lentamente, con los ojos totalmente abiertos y con torrentes de sangre resbalando por su boca. Bella se mostró complacida mientras Hermione caía al suelo y levantaba una mano para tratar de arrancárse las dagas; igual fue cerrando los ojos lentamente.

- Quedas tú- lo señaló, el siguió con la vista fija en Hermione- ¡Avada Ked!

- ¡No se muevan!- varitas, un escuadron completo de aurores se encontraba dentro de la casa. Ya no importaba que diablos pasaba, lo que había tratado de evitar había sucedido.

Con todo el esfuerzo que pudo tomó el cuerpo de Hermione entre la confusión y desapareció lentamente del lugar. No había tiempo de volar, Hermione se enfriaba cada vez más y temía llegar muy tarde.

Apareció en su nuevo escondite y levantó la protección mágica con la poca energía que pudo usar. Tendió a Hermione sobre el sofá y la observó por unos micro segundos. Ella ya le había salvado la vida una vez, y ahora se encontraba salvándole la suya. Eso era una especie de karma.

- Resista- le dijo y miró las 4 finísimas y filosas dagas que estaban clavadas en su pecho, que además podían estar clavadas en otro lugar. No iba a tocarla y no tenía magia para hacer uso de ella.

_Bien, sólo tomas las dagas; no hay necesidad de distraerse mucho en lo demás._

Colocó sus manos suavemente sobre la primera para evitar moverla y cortar algo que siguiera sano. Con mucha suavidad y paciencia fue sacándolas de su cuerpo, una tras de otra cortándose con la última.

_Tenía que usar un vestido- se quejó admirando los retazos de piel que sobresalían de los cortes- ¡Maldición!_

Se inclinó suavemente para oir su respiración. Tenía que respirar, sino lo demás resultaba inútil; tomó su pulso que apenas daba señales de vida.

- No se ve nada bien- miró las heridas- debrieron de lacerar algo, o de rasgarlo.

No tenía otra alternativa, usaría la magia para salvarla; sin importar cuanto le doliese.

Pronunció el conjuro sobre la primera herida y comenzó a cerrarla lentamente. A cada tanto monitoreaba su pulso y si lo sentía muy débil comenzaba con más rápidez.

Tardó poco más de veinte minutos, pero tan sólo había detenido momentáneamente el sangrado y había tratado de reparar los cortes; pero si no la vendaba no la curaría.

No iba a desnudarla, ni más ni menos. Tenía que idear una forma, una forma que hiciera todo ese trabajo por él.

- Accio Vendajes- susurró con los ojos cerrados y las vendas terminaron en su mano, ahora sólo debía ponérselas y continuaría con los ojos cerrados.  


* * *

Hermione despertó horas después levantándose violentamente. Miró a su alrededor y pronto sintió las secuelas de su vigoroso despertar.

- ¿Qué?- pero no terminó la oración, se llevó las manos al pecho y observó que no había nada en él; que estaba cubierto con vendajes y de pronto se imaginó a Snape tratando de desvestirla.

Snape, ¿Dónde estaba?; ¿estaba bien?

Pues su respuesta no estaba muy lejos, tenía medio cuerpo en la cama; la varita en el suelo, pálido y con sangre. Aunque no sabía si era la suya, y para ella claramente había agotado todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Rayos!- Se levantó, tenía que saber si estaba bien.

**Continuará:** Bueno, no sé como me ha quedado. Pero igual espero que les guste, saludos y besos.


	17. La legión maldita I

Bueno continúo con el fic, gracias a MegumiSakura por el rew, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

* * *

_**Capítulo 17: La legión maldita (I)**_

* * *

Lentamente Hermione se fue acercando hasta él, se arrodilló y lo llamó. Igual no pareció reaccionar.

- Profesor Snape, despierte- lo examinó, pálido y débil- señor, ¿me escucha?.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos donde Hermione no obtuvo resultados, sin saber que hacer; suavemente fue depositando sus manos en el rostro del hombre.

- Por favor, despierte- urgió nerviosa- No quiero, quedarme sola; lo necesito.

Sùbitamente Snape hizo un movimiento, como si se tratáse de un escalofrío; miró a Hermione que sostenía su rostro y susurró.

- ¿Granger?- Trató de enfocar la vista y desistió- ¿Qué? ¿Dónde?

- Eso quisiera saber, lo último que recuerdo es que desperté en este lugar- suspiró ella. Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza y una gota de sangre cayó en su rostro.

- lo recuerdo, estaba usted herida- la observó- ¿que hace de pie?

- Yo pregunté primero- sonrió a medias Hermione, miró su mano- ¿Está herido?

- No, tan sólo- hizo un esfuerzo y logró levantarse, Hermione se quedó en el suelo- sólo fue un rasguño.

Con mucha parsimonia Hermione se fue poniendo en pie, ambos se miraron por un rato antes de colocar sus miradas en un punto cualquiera de la habitación. Hermione recordaba hacer ensoñaciones con sus amigas sobre el modo de vida de Snape y sobre todo emitir opiniones sobre su vida privada. Viendo todo lo que a su alrededor estaba; Hermione comprendía que sus fantasías habían ido demasiado lejos.

Tampoco era que en esa época conocía ella lo que él hacía. Se lo imaginaba como una persona normal; aunque ciertamente había ignorado las advertencias que sus amigos le habían hecho sobre sus aspiraciones entre el bien y el mal. Igual, ella no había parado de soñar acerca de él; era su única forma de saciar dudas acerca de algo que ni remotamente podría preguntar.

Hermione suspiró sobándose el brazo derecho con su mano, de espaldas a Snape. ¿Que se suponía que debían hacer? ¿Se iría?, ¿Que pensarían sus amigos al verla? ¿podría seguir ocultando que era lo que hacía? ¿Cómo abía terminado todo allá?

Otra situación que ocupaba su mente, era Draco. La última vez había jurado que ambos estaban juntos, que Lucius iba a entregarle a Narcissa al señor tenebroso, ¿Snape tenía que ver? ¿Draco y Snape se habían separado?

- ¿Que le sucede?- preguntó Snape luego de un rato de silencio.

- Estaba pensando- Hermione levantó la cabeza y apartó la mano de su brazo- Estaba pensando, que me gustaría saber; que está sucediendo.

- No comprendo- Snape pestañeó confundido.

- Es decir, mis padres se han tenido que ir; muy lejos, pero sé que nadie está a salvo. Me aterra pensar en todas las destrucciones que se están presentando, me aterra pensar que formaré parte de esa guerra.

Snape ladeó la cabeza y pareció pensar, minutos más tarde esbozó una suave sonrisa.

- No está demostrando espíritu Gryffindor- fue lo único que dijo y se dedicó a mirárla.

Hermione se dió la vuelta y miró la cama en la que había reposado. Sábanas y almohadas tenían su sangre; los Gryffindor también la tenían.

- Cada resto de mi sangre en esa cama- inspiró y continuó; sintiendo un nudo en el pecho- Es Gryffindor, eso no lo dude. Sin embargo soy humana y no tengo el estómago que tiene usted para soportar tantas muertes. Eso es rutinario para usted señor, no para mí.

Dicho aquello comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de aquella habitación, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo.

- Apropósito, creí que estaría con Draco. ¿A dónde se ha ido?

Snape se encogió de hombros con desdén, le hizo gracia aquella pregunta.

- Digamos que no está de acuerdo con lo que hago.

- También, cuando caí por accidente en aquel callejón, me pareció que Lucius Malfoy le pedía a Bellatrix Lestrange que fuera tras Narcissa y se llevaría a Draco con ella. Supuse que debería saberlo.

Snape se quedó perplejo. No era que no se imaginaba que tratarían de encontrar a Narcissa y en dado caso acabar con su vida; pero lo que no entendía era como Draco se prestaba para ello, e incluso su propio esposo.

- ¿Está segura?- preguntó turbado, Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

- Puedo dar por sentado que serán sus últimos días a no ser que se esconda bien, en realidad; no entiendo por qué Bellatrix fue precisamente hacia la Madriguera.

Eso era cierto, si Bellatrix tenía esa importante misión; ¿por qué se había detenido a hacer una caza innecesaria?

- Maldición- exclamó más para sí que para Hermione, igual ella captó la idea.

- ¿Le preocupa?- musitó ella y una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios- ¿Alguien le importa?

- No diga estupideces- le cortó Snape de mal gana- No se trata de lo que me importe a mí, de todos modos es demasiado complejo como para que usted lo entienda. Le sugiero que se vaya, no tiempo para perderlo con usted.

Snape comenzó a caminar recogiendo la varita, Hermione sin embargo no se apartó de la puerta.

- De ninguna manera, estoy segura que si lo dejo ir- Hermione cerró los ojos y esperó estar en lo cierto- es una trampa, creo que es una trampa para ambos.

- ¿De qué está hablando?- Snape frunció el ceño- ¿Una trampa?

- Es una trampa para Draco también, estoy segura de que lo entregaran tarde o temprano. Por eso no puede ir, pueden matarlo.

Snape se mantuvo en silencio por un rato, Hermione siguió allí en la puerta. Apenas podía caminar, pero igual le detendría.

- Usted no puede hacer nada, de milagro puede mantenerse en pie- le espetó Snape- yo iré, arreglaré esa situación y volveré si eso le contenta.

Snape se movió pero Hermione no lo hizo, negó con la cabeza y levantó la vista hacia él.

- No, no debe hacerlo; no aún.

Ante la negativa de Hermione de apartarse, Snape se llevó una mano a la cabeza y habló con parsimonia.

- ¿Se sentirá mejor si le pido que me acompañe?- dijo con hástio, Hermione asintió lentamente.

- No quiero ser su carga ni entrometerme en sus asuntos, pero no puedo dejarlo morir.

Iba preguntarle de que demonios hablaba pero Hermione se había apartado de la puerta y buscaba su varita, mientras se la tomaba tuvo un ligero mareo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Snape suspiró y tomó la varita de sus manos.

- No le aconsejaría que hiciera magia por un buen rato, si es que quiere sobrevivir. Si no le importa, llevaré esto por usted.

- Si no tengo otra alternativa- respondió Hermione con firmeza.

* * *

- ¿Estás segura de que seguían en el patio mientras éste estaba bajo ataque?

- Sí- respondió Ginny nerviosa- ¡Oh dios mío, espero que no les haya sucedido nada!

- ¿Y ese tal Edward? ¿en realidad es un pariente de Hermione o es?

- ¿Su novio? ¿cómo puedes pensar en eso en un momento así? ¡además era mucho mayor que ella!

- De todas formas se han ido, a lo mejor los aurores les rescataron y no tardarán en volver- pensó Harry y los demás parecieron estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Hermione no había preguntado hacia dónde se dirigían, en realidad tenía mucho miedo de enterarse. Snape parecía decidido a enfrentar a los enemigos sin importar siquiera de cuantos se tratásen.

Lo miró mientras abandonaban aquel lugar volverse para mirarla. Le pareció a Hermione qe trataba de verificar si ella se encontraba cansada, y ella estaba conciente de que era por culpa suya que iban con mucha lentitud.

Comenzaba a oscurecer y Hermione cada vez más se metía en sus pensamientos. Apenas había podido sobrevivir al ataque que le había alégremente regalado Bellatrix, ¿que pasaría una vez que se encontrara con ella?

Snape observó su rostro tenso y se detuvo para preguntar.

- ¿Se siente bien?- la analizó rápidamente.

- Sí, sólo estaba pensando; pensaba con quién me encontraría en el lugar al que vamos.

- ¿Le preocupa?- sonrió sarcasticamente Snape.

- Básicamente- suspiró Hermione.

- Debió entonces quedarse en la casa del sr Weasly o en dado caso en la Orden- Snape volvió a sonreír- pero ya se está convirtiendo en una burda copia de su amigo Potter, siempre queriendo sobresalir.

Hermione despegó los labios para contestarle, pero lo que salió de ellos fue un quejido mudo y se balanceó peligrosamente. Snape la sostuvo.

- Tanto esfuerzo, pronto acabará con usted. Lo correcto sería que descansásemos.

- ¿Tenemos que ir muy lejos?

- A las afueras del país- contestó Snape, su voz para Hermione comenzaba a hacerse suave y silenciosa- llegaríamos en dos días al ritmo en el que vamos, lo más sensato sería esperar a que mejorara; pero dudo que haya tanto tiempo.

Hermione levantó la caeza analizando el lugar, no sabía donde estaban pero estaba segura de que encontrarían una posada que les fuera de utilidad.

- Estamos muy cerca del pueblo, deberíamos continuar- musitó ella.

Snape asintió soltándola lentamente, como si dudara de que pudiera mantenerse en pie. Continuaron colinas abajo hasta dar con un pequeño poblado que lucía bastante solitario.

- Vaya, ¿que afinidad tiene usted con éstos sitios?- peguntó Hermione, Snape no le hizo caso.

Hermione siguió unos pocos metros, y se dió la vuelta ante un cartel que estaba cubirto con una especie de nieve.

- Birmingthom- leyó.

Snape la alcanzó tiempo después, se quedó parado detrás de ella.

- Casa Birmingthom- se volvió hacia Snape- podríamos quedarnos a pasar la noche.

Snape asintió y ambos se metieron dentro de aquel lugar.

* * *

- ¿Bellatrix ya fue por Narcissa?- preguntó Voldemort en un susurro suave, Lucius asintió con firmeza.

- Draco fue con ella, salieron muy temprano mi señor- contestó desde el suelo en el que estaba arrodillado.

- Bien, ¿y sabe ella hacia donde dirigirse?

- Espera recibir esa información- dijo Lucius en voz baja, Voldemort no pareció muy complacido.

- ¿ Y de quien? ¡Vamos, dilo!

- Severus Snape, el fue el último en verla- dijo Lucius con cierto resentimiento. Voldemort sonrió.

- Ah sí, Severus. ¿cuando irá a verlo?

- En unos días, cuando esté cerca.

- Ah entonces ya sabe donde se encuentra.

- Si señor, el plan dió resultado; ahora mismo debe estarse moviendo hacia el mismo lugar que ella.  


* * *

La habitación parecía cómoda. En ella se encontraba lo básico, una cama; un sofá, el salón, baños y una cocina.

- Espero que se sientan a gusto- habló la encargada- no muchos pasan por aquí, así que nos alegra tener invitados.

- Sólo será por ésta noche- contestó Snape con sarcásmo, Hermione pidió que le ignorara.

- Muchas gracias a usted- sonrió Hermione mientras la mujer salía de la habitación- debería ser más amable.

- Y usted debería ser menos sabelotodo, pero no todo se puede arreglar- le dijo y se perdió por la habitación, dejándola enojada y sonrojada.

-Usted dormirá en la habitación, yo me quedaré afuera.

Hermione miró la habitación, la cama era lo suficientemente grande para ambos.

- No será necesario, la cama es lo suficientemente amplia como para que usted pueda dormir allí también.

Snape arqueó una ceja sorprendido, Hermione siguió asintiendo rotúndamente; aunque ciertamente dormir con Snape le asustaba un poco.

- Ni lo piense, el salón está perfecto. Ya se lo dije, se quedará en la habitación.

- Déjese de tonterías, estará más cómodo en la cama; yo ni puedo pensar en dormir en un sofá ¡no sabría como amanecería!

- He dormido en sitios peores, además no será usted, seré yo.

Hermione lo vió dirigirse hacia la puerta, se mordió el labio suavemente.

- Por favor señor- suspiró y fue suficiente para que Snape se congelara en donde estaba- no me gusta mucho estar sola, en realidad; lo detesto.

Más tarde Snape estaba sentado en la cama mirando un libro viejo, por más que lo intentó Hermione había podido convencerlo de quedarse dentro de la habitación. Aunque éste no se dormiría sino hasta que Hermione lo hiciese; mientras que ella miraba un espejo viejo y algo sucio.

- ¡Esa Bellatrix!- dijo admirando los cortes que tenía en el vestido- pero es la última que me hace.

- Me pregunto por qué será, ¿Por qué usted morirá? o ¿por que la derrotará?

Hermione le miró con cara de pocos amigos y se paró frente al baño para mirarlo. Bastante decente podía decirse, con una tina; en realidad con lo común en él.

- Creo que me daré un baño- susurró y se encerró en el baño.

- ¿Eh?, ¿usted qué?- pero muy tarde, Hermione ya estaba dentro.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? ¿Cómo habían llegado a compartir la misma habitación? ¿a compartir un viaje juntos?, ah claro; por que a él un solo ruego lo debilitaba a tal grado, que cedía a las más descabelladas peticiones e ideas.

Trampa, ¿De que demonios creía ella que estaba hablando? , tenía que saber la diferencia entre eso y muerte; y eso era lo que le esperaba a Narcissa si él no hacía nada para evitarlo.

No lo iba a hacer obviamente por Lucius, ni por el mismísimo Draco en sí; sólo por ella, por que nunca había hecho algo malo que le diera la oportunidad de morir. Ninguna obra maliciosa, quiso decir.

Se tumbó sobre la cama, Hermione aún no salía y él ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir esperándola; igual tenía que resistir, no se sentiría cómodo hasta observar a Hermione dormir sin ningún tipo de truco envuelto.

Por fin oyó el sonido de la puerta destrabarse y le dirigió toda su atención a la puerta que se abría. Igual hubiera preferido estar frente a miles de demonios que a ver lo que estaba observando en ese momento.

Era ella sí, pero estaba totalmente distinta. Tenía el cabello y el rostro húmedo, su piel caramelo brillaba y su aroma inundaba el cuarto enteramente. Varios mechones de su cabello caían en su rostro y se aderían a sus labios, mientras ella distraídamente trataba de apartarlos. Levantó la vista y lo observó, apenada sonrió.

- Lo siento, creí que ya estaba dormido- se disculpó sonrojada y pasándose un cepillo por el cabello- tan sólo quería quitarme el olor a cenizas y a sangre.

¿Cuando había olvidado que Hermione era una mujer? ¿Acaso creía que jamás crecería? que torpe.

- Supongo que en Gryffindor no le han enseñado aún reglas de cortesía- se quejó éste- salir en esas condiciones.

- ¡Pero tengo ropa puesta!- bramó la chica inconforme- en fin, buenas noches.

Se acercó suavemente hacia la cama bajo la mirada de aprehensión de Snape, se fue tumbando lentamente cuidando sus heridas y le dió la espalda.

Perfecto, perfecto final para una mala noche. Tenía que ser el bueno, tenía que sentir lástima or ella y llevarla con él, y mucho más dormir a su lado. Señaló la vela que mantenía encendida y ésta suavemente se fue apagando.

Le costó un poco pero al poco rato consiguió dormirse, aunque en realidad dormía superficialmente; tenía las acostumbradas pesadillas que solía revivir cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Pero había una pequeña variante, las pesadillas mostraban a Hermione; estaba a lo lejos, le pedía ayuda pero por más que lo intentaba el camino entre ellos se hacía cada vez más largo; por más que caminase.

_- Prométeme que vas a cuidar de tí y de mi hijo Severus._

- Lo prometo.

- Prométeme que cuidarás de Harry Potter Severus

- Lo prometo.

- Prométeme que me serás fiel por sobre todas las cosas Snape

- Lo prometo mi señor.

- Prométeme que cuidarás de Hermione.

- Lo prometo.

Hermione trataba de dormir, pero la gran cantidad de experiencias vividas en el pasado no la dejaban concentrarse en ello. Sentía las dagas que se acercaban, como su filo la penetraba; bajo el dolor más horrendo que había sentido jamás. Cómo éstas deboraban su carne arrancándole tajos y tajos d piel, mientras la sonrisa demoníaca de Bellatrix se escuchaba de fondo.

Despertó sobresaltada, trató de hallarse en calma y sintió algo cálido en su espalda que la tocaba. Se giró suavemente y se encontró con una mano de Snape, estaba profundamente dormido; sin embargo su mano seguía estirada hacia ella.

Somnolienta Hermione se dió la vuelta y se cobijó con su brazo, no sabía por qué; pero se sentía muy gratificante.

**Continuará:** Y me fuí a estudiar, les dejo este pedacito y les mando besos y saludos.


	18. La legión maldita II

Muchas gracias Lady Mafer por tú oportuno rew, tienes razón al decir que debería mejorar a calidad de lo que hago así que seguiré tú consejo. Espero les guste lo que voy a dejarles a continuación. Un beso

* * *

_**Capítulo 18: La legión maldita (II)**_

* * *

A media noche suavemente Hermione se apoyó en su pecho, Snape no le hizo caso alguno; aunque ciertamente no iba a darse cuenta de la cercanía que mantenía con su ex alumna. Comenzaba a amanecer lentamente, y Snape seguía repitiendo el mismo sueño una y otra vez.

_- Protégela Severus, protege a Hermione; el único recurso que te queda._

_- Yo la protegeré Dumbledore, lo prometo._

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse lentamente a través de las ventanas y las cortinas. Podía jurar que dichos rayos emanaban un suave aroma que llenaba sus fosas nasales y su cuerpo entero. Era un olor que le recordaba a la canela y un cálido sentimiento que no había experimentado antes.

Sólamente una vez estuvo cerca de experimentar algo semejante, el único día que Lily estuvo dispuesta a otorgarle su cariño y su amistad. El único día en el cual él se separó de ella para siempre; y el día en el que jamás se lo perdonó.

La sensación también incluía una persepción tactíl, algo delicado chocaba contra su piel y se movía a un ritmo sincronizado; sin romper con su belleza propia.

Se movió un poco, no pudo cambiar mucho de posición por más que lo intentó y los rayos del sol dieron contra él. Empezaba a dormírsele el brazo y aquella refrescante sensación fue rápidamente remplazada por un cosquilleo.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, y se quedó ausente; tan sólo mirando hacia el techo de la habitación. No deseaba moverse, no deseaba salir de aquel lugar y encontrarse con la cruda realidad, encontrarse de frente con la guerra; encontrarse con que no habría escapatoria y que sus peores temores se realizaban conforme se sucedían los días.

Pero al final debía hacerlo, al final debía participar en esa descabellada guerra, salvar lo poco de humanidad que quedaba; las vidas de muchos que injustamente, iba a terminar en la hoguera.

Comenzó a bajar la vista para observar lo que obstruía su brazo; pero su sorpresa no lo dejó pensar. Hermione estaba profundamente dormida acurrucada como un pequeño gato sobre su pecho y era la razón por la cual no podía recoger su brazo. El olor a canela de su piel seguía inundando su olfato y se convertía en una especie de adicción.

Lo más cerca que había estado de una mujer, si así se le podía llamar.

¿Que había pasado? ¿Por qué habían terminado de esa manera? ¿Había hecho alguna sugestión que como conclusión originara todo ello?, no pudo pensarlo con claridad; pero tampoco pudo encontrarse lo suficientemente incómodo como para tomar acciones.

Trató de mover el brazo suavemente para no despertarla. Se levantaría, y esperaría hasta que ella estuviera lista. Aunque no contáse con el suficiente tiempo, era mejor eso que encontrarle un tema de conversación coherente para despertarla y más en una cama.

No lo consiguió, enseguida al moverse una pregunta somnolienta provino de la misma.

- ¿Señor?- musitó la chica confundida, Snape puso los ojos en blanco y su rostro empalideció.

- Nada, sólo trato de devolverle sangre a mi brazo- musitó igual, apenas con un hilo de voz. Hermione apenada se levantó.

- Lo siento- se disculpó con las mejillas encendidas, sabía lo que había hecho; y no era dormir al lado de Snape. Era dormir en él.

- Supongo que deberíamos partir, no tenemos tiempo para jugar- recalcó éste sin mirarla.

- Sí, tan sólo déjeme poner todo en orden- pidió la chica dejándola la cama aún con las mejillas encendidas y la voz débil. Snape la observó rodear la habitación y al irse se llevó las manos a la cabeza para pensar detalladamente lo que sucedería y lo que le había sucedido al lado de Hermione.

Estaba seguro de que eso se originaba por dormir juntos, no iba a llamarlo "domir junto a" ya que sólo ese término se le aplicaba a las parejas; y Hermione y él no lo eran.

No lo eran pero aún así, ella era una mujer. Tenía sus propias necesidades, sus propios pensamientos; sus propios "Juicios" sobre lo que estaba bien y mal, y eso lo convertía prácticamente en dormir juntos.

En unos instantes Hermione estuvo de nuevo dentro de la habitación, levantó la vista y se encontró directamente con el rostro de Snape. Sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya ha terminado?- preguntó el segundo en sus ensoñaciones, sin entender muy bien su señal.

- Sí, todo está listo para que sigamos adelante.

- Sus heridas, ¿Están bien? ¿alguna novedad?.

- Mejor, gracias. Acabo de limpiarlas- contestó Hermione mordiéndose el labio- Sabe, no tuve tiempo para agradecerle el que me rescatáse; la verdad es que estoy muy agradecida de que lo haya hecho.

- Supongo que usted haría lo mismo- contestó este despreocupadamente, pasó por su lado y abandonó la habitación dejándola sola.

Hermione se quedó por unos minutos observando la habitación en la que habían percnoctado; ciertamente había sido muy extraño el simple hecho de que a ella le había parecido ideal cobijarse en sus brazos, cobijarse de él y de su compañía.

- Muy bien Hermione, nunca dejo de sorprenderme a mí misma.

- Cuando termine de hablarle a su amigo imaginario, me gustaría que saliera de allí- dijo Snape en un suspiro de frustración detrás de ella. Hermione asintió un tanto sobresaltada y cerró la puerta de la habitación, esperando dejar ese bochornoso suceso dentro.

- Creo que deberíamos de repasar la estrategia a seguir, sugiero que tomemos una táctica diferente.

- ¿Táctica diferente? ¿Cual táctica teníamos antes?

- Ah Granger nunca está al pendiente de nada- se burló el hombre y la jóvense sonrojó suavemente- mi primer plan era dirigirme al lugar sin contemplación alguna y con usted.

- ¿Entonces?- suspiró la chica componiendo un rostro de duda, Snape comenzó a estirarse los dedos conforme hablaba.

- Pienso que es mejor si ambos nos separamos y abarcamos la situación desde varios ángulos.

- ¿Separarnos? jamás, lo conosco muy bien; sólo quiere alejarse de mí y así poder escapar.

Snape se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba la varita, Hermione comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

- No puedo negar que su presencia no me es grata, pero ¿por qué escaparía yo tratando de redimir mi nombre y de salvar lo poco que ustedes no han destruido?

- No lo sé, pero no confió en eso; no confío en usted.

Snape la miró directamente a los ojos, Hermione mantuvo su vista firme al igual que su posición. No iba a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente, iba a llegar al meollo del asunto y luego decidiría que hacer con él.

- Oh no, ni lo piense Granger- le dijo Snape y Hermione se mostró confundida- ni piense que hará algo como eso, yo trabajo solo; no necesito niñeros.

- ¿¡Por qué se ha metido en mi mente!?- exclamó Hermione y Snape no le hizo caso dándole la espalda.

- Usted está herida, representa un factor débil en la estructura. Si ataca el problema desde otro ángulo es posible que salga bien librada.

- Pues Bellatrix tendrá que matarme esta vez, tendrá que atinar bien; por que no lo dejaré irse solo.

**Continuará:** Lo siento deberes otra vez y realmente muchos; así que besos y saludos. Nos estamos viendo en la próxima publicación.


	19. La legión maldita III

Muchas gracias Hermione Sander por tú rew, espero que ésta última parte te guste. Saludos y besos.

PD: Desgraciadamente por motivos de fuerza mayor, no pude culminar ésta última parte del capítulo. Prometo terminarlo en cuanto me sea posible y en ese mismo instante colocar el capítulo que le sigue. No serán muchos así que no se me dificultará.  


* * *

_**Capítulo 19: La legión maldita (III)**_

* * *

Snape se volvió hacia Hermione, extrajo su varita de los bolsillos de su saco y se quedó por un momento admirando su material y su fabricación.

- Es curioso como la varita escoge al mago, es una cuestión de afinidad que es bien retribuida por la misma.

Hermione pestañeó sin entender, Snape continuó hablando como si lo hiciese para sí mismo.

- Por más que lo intentáse, quizás yo no podría dominar su varita; pero en casos especiales eso puede ser.

- ¿Cual es el punto?- observó Hermione con incredulidad, Snape sonrió lentamente.

- El punto es señorita Granger, que por más magos que seamos no significa que tendremos más exito; o que lograremos que las cosas cambien. Es como la varita, por más poderosa que sea; en malas manos sólo será un trozo de madera. Por eso, alguna vez dude de sus habilidades.

Hermione siguió en silencio sin comprender, estaba segura de que Snape intentaba decirle algo que se le hacía difícil, ya que engalanaba las palabras que utilizaba.

- Yo lo le prometí a Dumbledore que evitaría a toda costa que su vida estuviera en peligro, o yo ponerla en peligro. No me haga ir a la tumba de Dumbledore a pedirle disculpas.

¿Estaba acaso Snape preocupándose por ella?, ¿estaba pidiéndole, casi rogándole; que se quedara a salvo?

¿Y si tenía razón? ¿y si no se salvaba? ¿si Bellatrix ésta vez tenía la sangre más helada de lo normal y no fallaba?, ella no sabía si su deseo era ir en línea recta hacia la boca del lobo. Por más valor que tuviese, sabía lo que era estar cerca de la muerte y la sensación no le gustaba para nada. Pero no podía perder a Snape de vista, ni física ni espiritualmente.

- Pero no puedo dejarlo ir, simplemente no puedo.

Snape ladeó la cabeza mientras pensaba, Hermione era excesivamente terca para su gusto; pero por ahora no tenía otra alternativa. ¿Cómo podía hacerla volver si todos los transladadores estaban confiscados?, ciertamente hasta las apariciones estaban cuestionadas por su poca seguridad; y no iba a escribirle a Potter para que alégremente viniera por ella.

- Bien, no nos separaremos pero tampoco irá usted detrás de mi.

- No comprendo.

- Seguiremos adelante, y en cuanto encuentre una forma segura de devolverla al cuartel de la orden lo haré, y usted no se quejará.

Hermione se mordió el labio, no había otra oportunidad para seguir si se negaba; así que no tuvo otra alternativa que asentir. Snape le otorgó su varita y le abrió la puerta para que pudiera pasar.

- Debería comer algo antes de seguir- le dijo detrás- En éstas condiciones es necesario alimentarse bien.

- Creo que éste lugar tiene un comedor, podríamos comer algo- Hermione miró a su alrededor.

El primero asintió siguiéndola hasta un gran corredor, Hermione abrió lentamente la puerta de lo que pensaba era el comedor. No se equivocó al respecto; mucha gente sentada tomando té.

- ¡Ah! ¡Buenos días!, iba a despertarlos para avisarles sobre el desayuno; pero los ví tan exhaustos ayer que preferí dejarlos descanzar. Espero no sonar impertinente, ¿pero que podrían hacer dos personas como ustedes en este pueblo? ¿ luna de miel?

La respuesta de Hermione fue sonrojarse, la de Snape fue mover la cabeza en sorpresa. ¿Lucía como el esposo de Hermione?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sí, intuía que son algo así como una pareja. Compartieron una habitación, las parejas hacen eso.

- También los amigos- contradijo Hermione- en dado caso, no lo somos.

- Lo lamento si les he incomodado, no suelen pasar mucho por estos lares; espero hayan disfrutado la estadía.

- Ya sé por qué no suelen pasar- soltó Snape con sarcasmo, Hermione siguió con las mejillas suavemente encendidas; de hecho así fue hasta que se sentó con una bandeja de comida.

- Odio la comida muggle- se quejó Snape admirando el plato, Hermione sonrió.

- Será mejor que la pruebe, no querrá morir de inanición.

Pasaron unos minutos sin decirse nada, ambos con la vista fija en sus cosas y casi sin respirar.

- ¿Dónde está Narcisa?- preguntó Hermione rompiendo el silencio, Snape hizo un gesto de desdén.

- Por ahora debería estar refugiándose en casa de su madre; pero no estoy seguro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y minutos después emitió un quejido, Snape alzó la vista y observó a una mujer rubia de aspecto sombrío que le recordaba mucho a Bellatrix, ésta sin querer había derramado su bebida sobre Hermione.

- ¡Oíga!

- Lo lamento, no ví por donde caminaba; le ruego que me disculpe.

Hermione sonrió un tiempo después y asintió con la cabeza, la mujer se fue alejando lentamente. ¿Sospechoso o paranoia?

- Excelente, es lo que necesitaba- se quejó limpiando el vestido.

Acabaron en poco menos de media hora, se detuvieron fuera del hostel y observaron el nublado y frío ambiente que comenzaba a conformarse. Hermione sacó su varita para iluminarse mientras tiritaba suavemente, Snape hizo lo mismo y la observó tiempo después.

- Podía ponerse algo más descubierto dado el clima que tenemos ahora- sonrió con sarcasmo y retiró de sus hombros con mucha parsimonia su saco y se lo otorgó. Hermione se quedó ausente tan sólo mirándolo.

- Úselo, no necesito que ahora también pesque una pulmonía.

- Muchas gracias, lamento que le incomode- A sus hombros, aquel saco le quedaba enorme. Se sentía cálido y suave, como si estuviera metida en la más cómoda y caliente cama.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo, estaban a dos pueblos del hogar de Narcisa y ya habían perdido un día completo. A cada tanto Snape verificaba las condiciones de Hermione, que permanecía en silencio y sin atreverse a levantar la vista.

- ¿Que cree que Potter esté haciendo? ¿estará muy preocupado?- dijo éste luego de unos minutos juntando sus manos para mantenerlas cálidas.

- Seguramente. Quizás esté redactando cartas a media orden para que me encuentren.

- ¿Quien puede organizar un casamiento en tiempos de guerra?

- Para el amor no hay tiempo, ni enfermedades, ni circunstancias.  


* * *

- ¿Ya lo revisaron?

- Sí Harry, revisaron San Mungo entero y no hay rastro de que fueran a parar allá. Es como si se hubieran desaparecido.

Ron miró a sus amigos en claro nerviosismo, los tres se quedaron en silencio tan sólo mirándose los unos a los otros.

- ¿Crees que Hermione esté?

- No Ginny, no creo que lo esté- contestó Harry tenso- ella es una gran bruja, no creo que le hirieran; no demasiado.

- Pero, ¿a dónde pudo haber ido?, al menos está acompañada por ese hombre.

- ¿No creen que quizás y sólo quizás, ese hombre sea un mortífago o algo parecido?

- No Ron, si así fuera ella no había entrado con él.

* * *

Hermione elevó la cabeza mientras razonaba los acontecimientos que había estado viviendo. Primero se trató de la muerte de Dumbledore en manos de su profesor quien creyó asesino, luego de golpe cae en la cruda realidad de que está siendo usada para servirle y en su regreso debe cooperar con un plan que lejos de ser útil tiene una tendencia a ser kamikaze.

¿Pero cual era ese plan? ¿Que era lo que Dumbledore y Snape le escondían? ¿cual era su verdadera función?. Tuvo el impulso de preguntar.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere de mí?- dijo distraídamente, Snape se volvió a mirarla- ¿Que represento yo para usted?

- Ya se lo expliqué, no fue mi idea.

- ¿Que es lo que quiere que haga?, ¿cual fue el objeto de que yo conociera su vida y todos sus conocimientos?

- Para Dumbledore era muy importante que me mantuviera con vida hasta que Potter pudiera triunfar sobre el mal. Él sabía que si yo le pedía ayuda iba a resistirse, así que decidió que era más acertado serle franco; dada su ya probada inteligencia.

- ¿Y le pareció divertido destruír mis ilusiones? ¿le pareció divertido todo el miedo que yo sentí, toda la presión que contra mí ejercieron; hechos que no me pertenecen?

- Muchas veces le pedí al director que se detuviera, no estaba ávido de mostrarle todo lo que me caracteriza por el simple hecho de conseguir que usted sintiera lástima por mí.

- Jamás sentí lástima por usted, siempre lo creí patético y débil- Hermione comenzó a caminar más rápido adelantándose y dejándolo atrás con una expresión insondable.  


* * *

- Ya les falta menos- sonreía Bellatrix con una expresión triunfante en el rostro.

- ¿A dónde se supone que nos dirigimos tía?- preguntó Draco de malhumor.

- Quiero que sea una sopresa querido sobrino, te alegrarás mucho luego de que lleguemos.


	20. A ciegas

Pues hola, había pensado continuar el pasado capítulo y luego colocar el que le seguía; sin embargo me pareció más apropiado colocarlo en el nuevo para evitar que se tuvieran que devolver a leerlo, entre otras cosas.

Espero que les guste y agradezco sus reviews. Agradecimiento personal a Laura por haber pasado, saludos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: A ciegas**_

* * *

- Será muy divertido- sonreía Bellatrix admirando el halo que formaba su respiración en la fría brisa.

- ¿Todo est tiene que ver con mi madre no es así?

- Sí Draco, vamos a reencontrarnos con Narcisa; por que la extrañamos.

* * *

- Deberíamos estar cerca- habló Snape luego de otro día entero caminando- Pero dudo que podamos continuar con esta brisa.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio sólo con la vista fija en el cielo, despejado y tranquilo; como antes de una tormenta.

- Señor por favor, no sigamos todo esto; está muy mal.

- No tenemos elección Granger, si le asustaba tanto debió haberse quedado en casa.

- No tengo miedo, simplemente yo; siento que algo está mal.

- Dumbledore hubiera querido que hasta el último inocente se salvace, es precisamente lo que haremos.

- ¿Que tiene Narcisa de inocente?

Snape no le contestó, tenía que conocerla muy bien para enteder; que era ella.

_- ¡Severus! ¡Por favor ayúdame!_

_Se volvió de inmediato cuando un brazo tiró de él antes de entrar al laboratorio de Herbología. Una afligida Narcisa se encontraba frente a él con un gran moretón circundando su pómulo derecho y algunas cortadas en sus brazos._

_- ¿Que sucede Narcisa?_

_- Es Lucius, él me dijo anoche que planifica dejar la escuela y unírsele a Tom._

_- Todos vamos a hacerlo, todos vamos a unirnos al señor oscuro._

_- Pero, es una locura; es peligroso. Lucius está cambiado, ya casi no me habla y._

_- ¿Te golpeó?_

_- No, trató de enseñarme los conjuros; pero yo no pude aprender._

_- Narcisa, eso se llama "golpear a alguien"_

_- Él no me haría eso, él es incapáz; él me ama._

_- Dormir contigo por placer no cuenta, ¿alguna vez te lo ha dicho? ¿alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama?_

Por eso no podía fallarle, ya le había fallado una vez; y sería muy deprimente que una mujer inocente muriera a manos de unos sanguinarios sin corazón. O a manos de Bellatrix, que a todas luces; sería lo mismo.

- Tenemos que continuar- contestó Snape y Hermione dió un suspiro de frustración hondo.  


* * *

Estaba dormida, o al menos lo intentaba tumbada sobre un polvoriento sillón. No podía dejar de pensar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo infeliz que era desde que había pisado las afueras de Hogwarths hacía unos veinte años o más.

¿Por qué no lo había visto? ¿Por qué no había visto que a su esposo no le importaba?, ¿Por qué había permitido que ensuciara la vida de él único ser que tenía y que la llenaba?

Al pensar en Draco se sintió frustrada y enojada. ¿Cómo podía su hijo dudar de ella de esa forma? ¿Cómo podía hacer caso a las intrigas infundadas por Bellatrix? ¿Qué acaso ella no era su hermana?

Llevaba días soñándolo, llevaba días soñando con su muerte y con el día de su captura. Había despertado en la mayoría de ellos, sudorosa, fría y con la boca ensangrentada por la presión que se ejercía a sí misma. Pero ella creía, ella creía en él.

Y sería una tonta si no lo hacía, sería una persona sin sangre y sin sentimiento si no esperaba por él; si no esperaba que tuviera éxito, si no lo veía.

_Snape._  


* * *

Anochecía de nuevo, sentada Hermione trataba de mantenerse despierta, pero lo único que hacía era balancearse peligrosamente para caer al suelo. Snape la observaba en silencio.

Todo su miedo, todos sus pensamientos le llevaban a pensar momentos en los cuales él mismo se sintió similar. Momentos en los cuales no parecía haber forma alguna de resolver las situacines y lo único que hacía era sufrir las consecuencias; pudiendo haberlo evitado tiempo atrás.

Pero no podía asegurarlo, no podía decir a ciencia cierta que la chica tenía razón sobre ello. Una vez más tenían que arriesgarse.

La observó balancearse por tercera vez en la roca, y se detuvo frente a ella; lafuerte ventisca arreciaba contra los árboles.

- Sería prudente que buscásemos un refugio ahora mismo.

- Me imagino que una cueva, por que aún estamos muy lejos- contestó Hermione sin abrir los ojos.

Caminaron un poco más adelante, tuvieron suerte de encontrar un lugar que fuese adecuado.

- Bien, necesitamos fuego, alimento y limpiar esto- se quejó Hermione admirando una telaraña próxima.

- No es Hogwarths Granger, y no tenemos una brigada de elfos que nos atiendan.

Hermione le miró con rudeza y se detuvo en la entrada del lugar, sin duda ese sería uno de los peores días de esa temporada.

- Iré por algo comestible, no se atreva a dejarme sola.

- Sería muy desafortunado, pero creo que no debería irse sola; algún animal podría cenársela.

Hermione movió su varita y ésta se encendió, sin decir más comenzó a caminar trazando una especie de guía; hasta que la poca luz que Snape había conseguido crear ya no dibujara su silueta.

- Perfecto, al menos un poco de paz.  


* * *

¿Que se podría comer en quien sabe rayos dónde estaban? Tenía conocimiento sobre herbología, pero lo que desconocía era la metodología de la supervivencia.

_Sí Hermione, véle el lado científico a todo; un verdadero tesoro._

No importaba, no iba a darle el gusto a Snape para que se burláse por su poca inteligencia práctica. Se detuvo frente a una especie de lago e introdujo las manos para refrescarse un poco y beber de él.

- Está haciendo mucho frío en éste lugar- se quejó, el agua helada acalambró sus manos.

Llevaría un poco, igual; quizás la necesitarían más tarde. Configuró una roca con su varita y la moldeó hasta formar con él un envase.

- Muy bien, gracias profesora Mcgonagall y gracias biblioteca.

Satisfecha se dispuso a caminar de regreso. Por un día que pasaran sin comer no iban a morirse, además estaba por llegar la tormenta o lo que fuera.

¿Que pensaría Narcisa al verla con Snape? ¿Y si Snape la estaba llevando a una trampa para que la asesinásen?

Meneó la cabeza y trató de evitar el pensamiento, tenía que por su bienestar confiar en él. Ya no soportaría más sufrimiento.

En minutos estuvo de vuelta, Snape seguía allí donde lo había dejado tan sólo meditando.

- Ha llegado entera, al menos a los chicos les enseñaron a sobrevivir; me alegro.

- ¡Eso no es para nada!

Una fuerte puntada en su pecho llegó a ella. Sin fijarse en el camino, tropezó con una roca y se fue hacia adelante; su cabeza dió con la misma y quedó tendida en el suelo.

Para cuando abrió los ojos, un abismal dolor de cabeza y una fiebre se apoderaron de ella. Mietras enfocaba la vista le pareció escuchar a Snape y éste sonaba disgustado.

- Es un imán para los problemas, ¿no es así? Lleva treinta minutos inconciente.

Seguía tendida en el suelo, pero ésta vez reposaba sobre los brazos del hombre; una cortada sobre su frente borboteaba sangre en ella y en sus brazos y piernas había sangre seca.

- Le advertí que debía descansar, no sé como resistió tanto; ha de estar descompensada.

- Estoy bien, yo sólo- intentó levantarse apoyándose en su brazo pero al instante un fuerte mareo le hizo desistir.

- Sí, ya veo que está perfecta; no trate de moverse iré por agua y otras cosas.

La tendió con cuidado en el suelo y se apartó de ella segundos después. Al contacto con el duro suelo, Hermione quiso levantar la cabeza pero le fue inútil; lentamente se llevó la mano a la misma y trató de limpiar la sangre que caía en ella y le causaba más jaqueca.

Tiempo después Snape volvió hasta ella, con un poco de agua limpió la herida y retiró la sangre de sus brazos. Debía darle agua, pero desconocía una forma práctica de hacerlo, a no ser; que fuera con sus propias manos.

- Esto es absurdo- se quejó y procedió a introducir sus manos dentro del agua.

De cualquier forma, las acercó hasta que tocaran los labios de Hermione. Era una sensación particular, algo suave que lentamente acariciaban su mano; como si se tratara de pétalos o seda.

La acomodó al terminar, colocándo algo suave bajo su cabeza y cubriéndola con su túnica de viaje. La fiebre quizás le bajaría por la mañana y entonces eso sería un mal recuerdo, de todas formas; se quedó a su lado vigilandola.

A media noche le pareció tensa, movía los labios y las manos. Puso la suya sobre su cabeza y le habló.

- No hay nada que temer, no se preocupe- susurró, aún recordando la sensación de sus labios contra sus manos; aún recordando lo que debía hacer por ella.  


* * *

- ¡Colagusano! ¡Colagusano!

- ¿Sí mi señor? ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece a usted señor Lucius?

- Díme si Bellatrix ya encontró a mi mujer, dime si ya encontró a Narcisa.

- No he sabido de ella desde ésta mañana señor, cuando nuestro amo nos pidió que le informara.

- Es absurdo, ya debieron haber llegado hasta ella; Snape ya debió.

- ¿Snape señor?

- ¡Ve y contáctala! ¡Busca una maldita forma de contactarla!

Colagusano se alejaba haciendo reverencias y asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

Amaneció de nuevo y los rayos dieron paulatinamente con Hermione. Ésta frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos aún adolorida, miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos divisó a Snape que ya estaba despierto; pero seguramente intuía que seguía durmiendo y no quería despertarla.

A todas luces sabía que él había cuidado de ella, que había intentado bajarle la fiebre o que incluso le había proporcionado bebida y alimentos. Se preguntó por qué hacía todo eso, podía jurar que ella a él no le interesaba en absoluto.

Se levantó lentamente en su tercer intento, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de evitar los mareos que seguían incomodándole, Snape la divisó a lo lejos y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ella.

- Al menos ya puede elevar la vista, eso sin duda es mejoría.

- Yo no.

- ¿No recuerda?, déjeme ilustrarla un poco. Regresó de una búsqueda de víveres y tropezó con una roca golpeándose con ella y cayendo al suelo. Obviamente todo ello se debió a la pobre alimentación a la que vive sometida, al poco descanso y a la heridas anteriores. ¿Suficiente información?

- Sí, suficiente.

- Me pregunto, ¿Podríamos continuar? ¿O habrá otra roca con la cual caerse?

Hermione frunció el ceño y Snape le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica terminó contra él; que sorprendido no se movió.

- Lo siento, creo que le debo muchas disculpas. El hecho de que esté aquí, es por que usted lo ha deseado así y lamento creer que todo es una trampa.

- No podemos elegir a veces lo que pensamos, no la juzgaría si lo creyése; no estando a mi lado.

Hermione se separó con parsimonia y se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados por unos instantes, tratando de disipar cualquier temor que tuviese. Si tenía que mentir para sentirse aliviada, eso tendría que hacer. Total, Snape había estado haciéndolo para lograr sus objetivos, ¿por qué ella no?

* * *

- Ya llegamos Draco- volvió a sonreir Bellatrix- acá en esta casa, nos criamos tú madre y yo; al igual que la asquerosa de Andrómeda.

- Entonces, ¿mi madre está adentro?

- Asi es, y nos está esperando.

* * *

- Bien, hemos llegado- le dijo Snape a Hermione luego de una larga caminata.

- Escocia, ¿Tenían que vivir tan alejados?

- Los antiguos magos solían convivir en casa en las afueras de Inglaterra, era como una especie de cultura.

- Los antiguos magos eran unos idiotas.

Hermione y Snape cruzaron el imponente jardín hasta llegar la casona. Snape sacó la varita y dió tres suaves toques con los cuales, la puerta se comenzó a abrir lentamente.

- Quédese aquí- le dijo cuando entraron- Narcisa puede que no esté sola, es mejor verificar.

Hermione admiró el lugar, enorme y lleno de cosas que seguro nadie utilizó. El tapizado antiguo describía algo similar a las ramas de un árbol, como había visto en casa de Sirius y los estantes y demáses estaban cubiertos por una densa capa de polvo.

- Perfecto, otra mazmorra.

Snape comenzó a subir las escaleras tan aprisa como le era posible. Al llegar al amplio corredor del segundo piso comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente cada una de las habitaciones; sin éxito.

¿Se habría ido? ¿Había escogido otro escondite? ¿había llegado tarde?

Pues, sólo faltaba una habitación por revisar, el cuarto de su madre.

Apuntó con sumo cuidado hacia la puerta temiendo una reacción desmedida de Narcisa, susurró el conjuro y esta atomáticamente comenzó a abrirse.

Sí estaba dentro, inmediatamente brincó de la cama y le apuntó con la varita; sus manos temblaban y cada vez lucía más decaída. Al verlo soltó la varita y literalmente corrió hasta él, lo abrazó como si hubiesen sido años sin verse.

- ¡Oh Severus, sabría que lo lograrías!

La separó de él y la miró, por más dolorosa que fuera la verdad; tenía que decírsela.

- Narcisa escucha, el señor tenebroso le ordenó a Lucius que enviara a Bellatrix por tí; viene con Draco y es cuestión de tiempo para que nos encuentren. Te aconsejaría que.

- ¿Draco?, ¿esa arpía tiene a mí hijo? ¡yo ja!

Un estruendo silenció a la mujer, Snape se detuvo en las escaleras.

- Buenos días Snape- era Bellatrix, sonreía como nunca- muchas gracias por traernos hasta Narcisa.

Atrás de ella, Draco mantenía cautiva a Hermione. Bellatrix comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con desición.

- Oh hermana, si supieras lo ansioso que está nuestro señor de verte. Pero más lo está tú hijo.

Narcisa levantó la vista y miró a Draco. En él ya no había rastro de amor alguno para con ella, sólo una mirada seria, fría y distante.

- ¡Déjanos en paz Bella! ¡Y deja de insinuarle cosas a mi hijo que no son ciertas!

- Yo no le he insinuado nada, él lo ha visto todo. Y ahora, llegó la hora Severus, la hora del gran duelo.

- Yo no pelearé contigo Lestrange, no perderé mi tiempo.

- ¿Crees que no supe de tú agradable paseo por King Kross? ¿Crees que no supe que te encontrabas esa noche en la madriguera?; para ser el maestro de las pociones, obvias muchos detalles.

**Continuará:** me fuí a dormir para irme fresca a la Universidad, espero les guste y nos estaremos _leyendo; un beso_


	21. Un enemigo poderoso I

Pues, contar por que me tardé tanto en actualizar, sería contar una historia china con malos personajes; así que me ahorraré eso.

Un besote a todas/os y en especial a Alejandra que se desespera por leerme (¡jajaja! quisiera yo)

El original había quedado mejor, pero otra vez Fanfiction hace de las suyas.

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: Un enemigo poderoso I**_

* * *

  
Describir la situación en la que se habían metido era bastante deprimente y lo único que resaltaba de todo; era la frase "Te lo dije".

Hermione observaba con algunas contusiones por forcejear y por Bellatrix, atada en una silla, como sus peores temores bien infundados se hacían realidad frente a ella. La puerta del salón apenas estaba entreabierta y ella vagamente podía escuchar y mirar lo que sucedía dentro.

Snape, con varita al cuello; miraba fijámente a Bellatrix. Narcissa por otra parte, seguía inmóvil frente a ellos y su varita había terminado en las manos de su hijo que vigilaba el salón donde ella misma se encontraba.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces Draco?- se quejó Hermione moviéndose en la silla.

- Capturando a los traidores. Verás, fue un plan extraordinario fingir que mi madre corría peigro para atraerlos. A éstas horas muchos mortífagos deben estar cerca para freírle la cabeza a Snape.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de él? ¿No era tú profesor favorito? ¿No era una persona de confianza?

- Tú lo has dicho, lo era. Pero él escogió su camino y yo escogí el mío.

- Matar a tú madre.

Por un momento, las orbes oculares de Draco brincaron vertiginosamente. Alizándose el cabello miró a Hermione con cierta incomodidad.

- Él dijo que no iba a matarla, que no tenía nada de que preocuparme.

- Y tú le crees, que ingenuo.

- ¡Calla asquerosa! ¡no me hagas luego tener remordimiento de conciencia!

Hermione se mordió el labio entendiendo que con Draco no se podía razonar. Le preocupaba más Snape.

- Te acabas de ganar un lío enorme mi querido Sev- sonrió Bella haciendo más presión en la garganta de Snape con su varita- No creo que tarden muho los demás, me encantará ver como usas tus "extraordinarias" habilidades para escaparte.

- Severus- le corrigió él apenas moviendo los labios- y me encantaría partirte el.

Ella siseó poniéndose un dedo en los labios de forma maliciosa y prosiguió a mirar a Narcisa con los ojos perdidos; como si por un momento no notáse su presencia o como si ella, no estuviera allí.

- ¿Saben que haré justo ahora?- prosiguió aunque ninguno dijera algo- reuniré a Draco con su madre, seguro tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

- Deberías dejar de provocar problemas Bella.

- Aplícate tú propio consejo querido Sev.

Bellatrix sin dejar de vigilar a Snape llamó a Draco, éste se adentró en la habitación mirando a los cautivos y deteniéndose al lado de su tía.

- ¿Qué tal si tú y tu madre pasan tiempo de caridad? Creo quede haberlo en tu casa, te enterarías sobre lo que sucede en ella.

- ¿Que sucede?- refirió Draco tenso.

- Sí Cissy, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- Bella- balbuceó Snape ante la presión de la varita sobre su gargánta.

- Estoy segura de que será muy educativo. Narcisa te contará sobre como traiciona a tú padre y a los demás.

- ¡Yo no traiciono a Lucius!- chilló colérica llevándose una mano al rostro, incapáz de soportar más- ¡Yo no traiciono a nadie!

- Si yo fuera Lucius ya habría pensado que.

- ¡Cállate Bellatrix!

Bellatrix rió con fuerza mientra Draco trataba de procesar la información. Narcisa sonrojada de ira giró la cabeza hacia la otra mujer con desprecio.

- ¡Claro, no debemos ventilar los problemas familiares frente a otros!

- ¡Yo no traciono a mi marido! Es una lástima que no podamos compartirlo ¿no es así?, como tú quisieras.

- Si no traicionas a nadie, ¿Cómo pensabas huir con él? ¿Cómo pensabas dejarte guiar por él que siquiera es un adepto?- cortó Draco y la mujer se desmoronó

- ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡Me lo dijo después!

Narcisa se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes, para cuando habló su voz se hizo tan fría y gélida que sorprendió a los presentes. Y mucho más a Snape.

- A mí no me importa Snape.

- ¡Oh Severus! acaban de negarte, acabas de sacrificarte por alguien que intenta sacar sus pies del lodazal. Me pregunto si algo más puede salirte peor.

Se mantuvo en silencio sin emitir opinión. Bellatrix volvió a reir complacida.

- ¡Entonces que Snape muera!- dijo apretando más la varita contra el hombre- ¿No te importará verlo caer a tus pies? ¿no te importará observar su rostro sin vida?

Bellatrix apretó su mano y con ella la garganta de Snape. Narcissa encontró sus ojos y nerviosa le mantuvo la vista hasta que una mueca de dolor se mostró en el rostr del primero.

- ¡No!- le detuvo con nerviosismo- ¡No deberías matarlo sin el debido concentimiento del señor tenebroso, no sabes que podría hacerte!

- Bien pensado- miró a Draco- Deberías divertirte un poco. Mata a la chica.

Draco se mantuvo quieto por unos segundos asintiendo con la cabeza, luego salió de la habitación. La puerta se cerraba tras él sumergiéndo a Hermione en un halo de oscuridad.

Hermione admiró su rostro y la mano en su túnica con nerviosismo. Esperaba que Snape y hasta la mismísima Narcisa pudieran hacerlo entrar en razón; pero sacó muy aprisa sus cálculos.

- Es una lástima que todo termine tan mal. Me hubiera gustado que tus amigos vieran tu cuerpo, que vieran tu cuerpo vacío perderse en la oscuridad.

- ¿Aún no entiendes que están jugando contigo?

- Nada de lo que digas va a ayudarte.

- ¡Siquiera tú madre tiene la marca tenebrosa!

- A veces no es necesario tener algo en la piel para hacer lo que se debe- dijo sacándo la varita.

Hermione lo sabía, sabía que razonar con él era inútil. Cerró los ojos, temblando y esperando la cruel agonía de una maldición imperdonable que por cierto, jamás llegó.

Abrió los ojos y un zonido aturdidor llegó hasta sus oídos, hubo explosiones, cuerpos flotando y hechizos llendo y viniendo. Uno dió contra la pared de aquella habitación impactando cerca de Draco, quien tuvo que cubrirse al ser bombardeado por libros de una estantera cercana.

- ¿Que demonios pasa?- chilló Bellatrix.

Snape aprovechó la confusión para revertir la situación y volverla su prisionera. Pero Bellatrix fue más rápida que él, desapareciendo y dejándolo como un tonto.

Las explosiones no cesaron, cuerpos negros se elevaban por los aires mientras otros blancos, impactaban con ellos. Se acercó a la ventana para observar, aunque no tuvo éxito.

Escuchó un débil susurro detrás de él poveniente de Narcisa y la observó tratar de escapar. La sostuvo por la manga de la túnica y la obligó a volverse.

- ¿Qué rayos significó lo anterior?- urgió con desprecio.

- ¡Juro que no iba a dejarte morir! ¡Juro que jamás me perdonaría el hecho de negarte! Pero trato de salvar a Draco, trato de evitar que lo dañen- sollozó ella con gruesas lágrimas en el rostro que salían como un río sin cause.

Snape despegó los labios para hablar, pero un fuerte estallido no se lo permitió. Se tumbó sobre Narcisa mientras los simientos se desbarataban y trató de agudizar sus sentidos para captar lo que afuera se sucitaba.

Escuchó la voz de Bellatrix, rugiendo entre las grandes cantidades de hechizos que saltaban de un lugar a otros.

- ¡Malditos aurores!- exclamó- ¡Aún no he comido!

Trató de levantarse. Para cuando lo hacía, sintió algo húmedo en sus dedos y bajó la vista.

- Tengo mucho miedo Severus- Observó a una pálida Narcisa que trataba de restañar con sus dedos una herida en un costado que no dejaba de borbotear sangre. Habían herido a Narcisa de gravedad.

Nunca se imaginó que algo asi iba a sorprenderlo tanto. Literalmente sus ojos se "descolocaron"

- Espera mi varita- intentó alcanzarla, pero Narcisa tomó su mano imposibilitand su movimiento de forma alguna. Tuvo que levantar la vista una vez más, levantarla y mirar esos ojos azules a los que rehuyó cuando lloraron por él.

- No, nadie más me necesita con vida; yo no cumplo ningún papel- dijo aún llorando.

Observó a Snape que trataba de separar su mano de la suya y continuó hablando sin soltarlo.

- Draco ya no me ama, yo no necesito ver lo que sigue a continuación.

- Puedo curarte- urgió él con desasosiego.

- No tiene caso, lo único que he hecho es preocuparte; hacer que te encuentres en dificultades por mi culpa y yo egoístamente jamás te lo agradecí.

Trató de safarse y observó a la mujer elevar la cabeza y mirar al techo soltando un quejido. Trató una vez más pero le fue inútil.

- Prométeme que no dejarás que se convierta, prométeme que vas a cuidarlo- dijo en un suspiro, cuando a él le dió la impresión de que ya no quedaba mucho de ella.

- Narcisa- dijo, no una queja no una pregunta, sólo un ruego.

No escuchó nada más y creyo qe todo había terminado. Pero de pronto un extraño, tenebroso y grueso sonido salió de los labios de la mujer moribunda.

- Cuídalo Severus, eres su única luz y guía en este camino macabro.

Su agarre se fue aflojando poco a poco. Snape mantuvo su vista fija en los dedos ya asi cubiertos de sangre que también poco a poco iban resbalando.

- Déjame curarte, aún podemos.

Ella sostuvo su rostro con sus manos, manchándolo con su sangre y aún con lágrimas en el suyo. Impávido, Snape se mantuvo una vez más con la vista fija en ella.

- Cuídalo, hazlo regresar; llévalo por el buen camino.

- Narcisa.

Suavemente ella acercó su rostro a él. Con lo que creyó que era su último aliento, se inclinó un poco hacia él y lo besó.

- Te a.

Y se vino abajo, su cabeza reposando en su hombro y los labios que lo habían besado, pálidos e inertes. Él no se movió, como si pensara volverla a escuchar, como si pensara escuchar de nuevo lo último que había intentado decir.

Pero no, ella estaba muerta y un dolor intenso se formó en su interior. Él le había fallado, había incumplido con su promesa de protegerla y proteger a su hijo. Sostuvo su cabeza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados, maldicendo el hecho de haber inventado el inútil "Sectusempra"

**TBC  
**  
Por que el primero quedó mejor, me replantearé luego lo que sigue y éste mismo. Un beso y saludos.


	22. Un enemigo poderoso II

Más de este fic, espero les guste. Saludos

* * *

_**Capítulo 22: Un enemigo poderoso II**_

* * *

Entre tanto humo y escombros, Hermione trataba de encontrar a Snape o al menos una salida. No sabía con exactitud si los que luchaban abajo eran los de la orden del fénix o si Draco había escapado; lo único que sabía es que el lugar se venía abajo.

No le costó mucho safarse de las cuerdas, al haberse movido tanto; pudo cortarlas. Sus muñecas estaban laceradas por el excesivo esfuerzo, pero al no tener varita no tenía otra opción. Pasó entre una gran cantidad de concreto y anaqueles caídos. La "fina" tapicería se despegaba en enormes tiras, las grandes telarañas llenas de imponentes y brillantes gemas; oscilaban sobre su soporte amenazando con caer y brindando una pobre luz intermitente.

- ¡Malditos! ¡Destruyen la casa de mi madre!- chillaba Bellatrix en un balcón, propinando hechizo cual auror se le apreciese en frente. Hermione rió para sí pensando como hubiera sido capaz ella misma de destruirla y de asesinar a su hermana.

Posó su mano temblorosa sobre el pomo de la puerta que conducía al salón donde, los tres habían estado antes. Sin pensarlo más, comenzó a abrirla lentamente tratando de prepararse para lo peor.

No siguió, no tuvo necesidad alguna de seguir adelante; las respuestas las tenía frente a ella. Snape estaba frente a frente, en el suelo. Abrazaba a una Narcisa que en un costado de su túnica tenía una horrenda mancha roja. Parecían una pareja a punto de bailar una antigua y trágica tonada, su mano rodeaba su cadera y con la otra acariciaba delicadamente su cabello. Ella se llevó una mano a los labios tratando de no soltar un gemido de sorpresa.

La gran Narcisa Malfoy, muerta.

- Tenía que protegerla, nunca puedo evitar que las personas inocentes mueran a mi alrededor.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Co? ¿Cómo pudo pasar?

- Trató de protegerme, murió por un sectusempra que provino del patio. No me dejó ayudarle.

- No quisiera estar en los zapatos de Draco justo ahora. Era lo único que le quedaba, su padre podría ir preso o morir también.

- A su padre él no le importa, puedo decir con seguridad que está solo en el mundo- la observó lentamente- ¿Está bien?

Hermione mantení la vista fija sobre el cadáver de Narcisa, como si pensara verla erguirse y decir un comentario sarcastico al que ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar.

- Pregunté si estaba bien, señorita Granger.

- Estoy perfecta. Bueno, algunos rasguños por Bellatrix y por forcejear con las cuerdas; pero estoy bien.

Con mucha lentitud, Snape comenzó a ponerse de pie; aún con Narcisa en sus brazos como si se tratase de un objeto invaluable. Hermione la observó con pesar.

- ¿No deberíamos?- habló y él asintió entendiéndola de inmediato.

- Al menos estará con su madre, como siempre quiso.

_- La casa de mi madre es enorme Severus, tenemos que ir a dormir en ella alguna vez._

- ¿Crees que tu madre?

- Claro, ahora que pertenecemos a Slytherin y hemos escogido el camino que nos corresponde; no creo que importe. Prométeme que vas a venir a verme algún día, promételo.

- ¿Y Lucius?

- Él viene casi siempre, aunque sus papás viven muy ocupados así que; él no se presentará para cuando tú vayas.

- Pero yo aún no- balbuceó él, sonrojado.

- Sé que vendrás.

Y era cierto, Lucius jamás se presentó. Y ahora, él había decidido visitarla en su último momento. Hermione continuó en silencio mientras Snape caminaba hacia la puerta.

Y lo siguió escaleras abajo, entre destellos de luces y explosiones. Las telarañas comenzaron a caer estruendósamente entre ellos dejándolos en una total oscuridad y lo único que les iluminaba eran los últimos vestigios de una guerra.

Se detubieron detrás de la mansión. Con varita en mano, Snape apuntó a la tierra que obedientemente se apartó abriéndose en una cavidad lo suficientemente amplia y profunda para alojar a Narcisa.

Lentamente la hizo descender tratando de evitar su rostro, de evitar mirar la condena a la que la había sometido por su ineptitud.

- Descansa Narcisa- le susurró mientras la cavidad volvía a cerrarse interrumpiendo el suave silencio que se percibía en el ambiente. Hizo aparecer una inscripción sobre una roca.

" Narcisa Malfoy, o sólo Narcisa. Una mujer valiente caída en una guerra inecesaria"

- Lo siento tanto, yo.

Pero fue silenciada. Un hechizo surcó el cielo mientras miles de sombras se formaban en el patio.

- ¿Mortífagos?- gritó Hermione entre el ruído.

- Bellatrix no mintió al decir que vendrían.

- ¡No deben verlo!- Exclamó ella sosteniéndole un brazo al verlo renuente a irse.

- No seguiran asesinando, no si detengo a Bellatrix.

- Profesor, por favor.

- Se lo debo a Narcisa.

Hermione trató de convencerlo, se gió para mirar el frente enemigo y el alma se le vino a los pies. Lucius Malfoy en persona, caminaba hacia ellos.

- ¡Oh Rayos!- se quejó y Snape se volvió para observar lo que causaba su reacción. También pudo haberse quejado de haber tenido tiempo.

- Severus Snape- sonrió abiertamente- ¿Y? ¡Hermione Granger!

Hermione introdujo su mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, aunque sabía que no tenía varita. Snape levantó una mano para que no hiciera nada.

- ¿Has venido a recoger lo que queda?- le preguntó con sarcasmo, Lucius al contrario sonrió.

- Creí que eso hacías tú. ¿Pensabas usar a mí esposa como carta de salida Snape?

Snape fue quien sonrió, los ojos de Lucius viraban de su rostro al de Hermione.

- Yo siendo tú, tendría cuidado con mis parientes.

Se apartó lentamente paraque Lucius pudiera mirar la tumba. Por un momento no se oyó nada más que el amenazador silbido que ahora desprendía el aire. Snape se interpuso entre Lucius y Hermione conforme el hombre se encaminaba hacia el cementerio improvisado.

- ¿Que es esto- Preguntó, sus ojos iban y venían sin control sobre la inscripción- ¿Qué rayos quiere decir Snape?

- Lo que lees Malfoy. Narcisa murió, un hechizo la alcanzó. pero alégrate, al menos murió en casa de su madre con; una hermana capaz de matarla y con un hijo que la odiaba por que tú se lo pediste a gritos.

- Yo nunca- habló turbado, apretando su varita entre sus dedos- ¡Estás mintiendo!- lleno de rabia se volvió hacia él descolocado y tenso- ¡Tú la asesinaste! ¡Dumbledore te ordenó que la asesinaras y junto con esa asquerosa sangre sucia!

- Dumbledore jamás sería capaz de ordenar una cosa semejante, y lo que más te duele es saber que es así.

- ¡Ahora se burlan colocándola bajo tierra!- gritó, Snape se mostró tranquilo.

- Hace años que la enterraste, tu hijo y tú la asesinaron en vida.

- ¡Mients!- alzó su varita y un hechizo salió despedido diréctamente hacia ellos. Con una flouritura de su muñeca; Snape pudo absorberlo con su varita.

- Matando a otros no vas a revivirla- dijo apartando los cabellos de su rostro. Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil tras de él.

- ¡Dumbledore! ¡Él siempre te controló! Narcisa cayó en tu juego; ¡Ahora, vas a morir!

Otro hechizo vino hacia él y lo tomó desprevenido; dándole de lleno y haciéndole retrocedes y caer llevándose a Hermione con él.

- ¡Eres un maldito traidor!- le espetó desde arriba- ¡Un maldito cobarde!

El pasto a su alrededor se encendió, Snape se alzó una vez más con el rostro tan pálido como el mármol, un labio sangrante y una expresión de profundo resentimiento.

- Jamás, jamás vuelvas a llamarme cobarde. Sobre todo tú.

Y era un patronus, el más hermoso que Hermione había visto. Una cierva, tan fuerte y brillante como el ciervo que Harry tenía por patronus.

- Era muy obvio, tú siempre detrás de la estúpida sangre sucia de Lily. Pero ahora.

Volvió a apuntarlo y Snape se mantuvo vigilante esperando el conjuro. Pero, la sorpresa se la llevaba Hermione cuando el hechizo se redireccionó hacia ella que se retorció llena de dolor, Snape trató de ayudarla pero Lucius se lo impidió presionando más el conjuro sobre el cuerpo de la Gryffindor.

- ¿No quisieras verla morir? ¿Tú harías cualquier cosa por evitar que muera?

- Ella no tiene nada que ver, no te atrevas.

- ¿Qué vas a prohibirme? Siempre liándote con los no debes ¿No crees que es muy joven para?

Snape apuntó su varita separando a Lucius de Hermione, cuyo hechizo; terminó en un árbol.

- No tengo tu mente retorcida- sonrió con sarcásmo.

- ¡Av!

- ¡Inmobilus!

Y cayó al suelo, con un grito de horror sobre la tumba de su esposa; sobre sus brazos. Hermione soltaba lágrimas sin control con los ojos cerrados mientras, Snape le colocaba una mano en el hombro. Iban a desaparecer y cualquier lugar podía servir.

Nunca había deseado tanto encontrarse en aquella casa como lo había deseado mientras se aparecía. En cuanto tuvo idea de sí; miró a su alrededor y observó a Hermione. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados y con lágrimas mezcladas con sangre en su rostro.

- Todo terminó, está a salvo.

Tardó unos minutos en abrir los ojos. Se frotó los mismos por la irritación causada por el fuego y sus propias lágrimas.

- ¿Dónde?

- Creo que eso no importa ahora- él se tumbó sobre el sofá tratando de mantener el temple- todo está mal, le falle a Narcisa, le falle a Dumbledore.

Hermione se sentó a su lado aunque no la invitáse a hacerlo. Recordándolo, él ya había pasado antes por una situación similar.

- Fue algo que no pudimos evitar, ella, ella tuvo mala suerte.

- Pude salvarla, pude haberla ocultado, pude haberla mantenido a salvo un poco más. Ella.

Hermione cubrió su mano con la suya haciéndole detenerse por la sopresa.

- Hace un momento me sentí terrible, pero luego recordé que usted estaba allí; que podía sentirme segura otra vez y entonces pude mirar hacia arriba. Narcisa también, estoy segura de que ella lo apreciaba por el simple hecho de arriesgarse por ella; por proteger a su única familia que es Draco. Ella eligió sacrificarse por su hijo, decidió morir para evitar más sufrimiento y, no creo que sea su culpa.

- Aún así- barbotó pero Hermione negó con la cabeza.

- Narcisa, ¿Ella le importaba mucho no?

- La conocí desde hace mucho. Sólo le diré que le tocó ser la buena de una familia mezquina y clasista.

- ¿Y también conocía muy bien a Lily Evans?

Se mantuvo en silencio, tan sólo admirando los almendrados ojos de la chica mientras trataba de sonreir; de sonreirle.

- ¿Que puedo ocultarle a usted?

- Hace mucho tiempo mehizo la misma pregunta- se levantó y recorrió la habitación. Él porsupuesto la observó. Volvió con un pañuelo, nerviosa y lentamente; lo fue acercando hasta sus labios. Él retrocedió un poco.

- Lo siento. Y si no le importa, quiero aceptar su propuesta.

- ¿Mi propuesta?

- Sí, la suya y la del profesor Dumbledore. Le ayudaré a limpiar su nombre- sonrió la chica con sus manos sobre el brazo herido del hombre. Sin pensarlo, casi en un impulso; la tomó por un brazo y la besó.

Hermione no se movió, el beso del profesor era torpe y sentía sus manos temblar sobre sus brazos. Dentro de ella, mientras la besaba, comenzaba a formarse un vacío en su vientre; como si sintiése mariposas como cuando se enamoraba. Una sensación que la exaltaba, una sensación gratificante; tant que subió hasta su garganta y se transformó en un suave gemido. Eso pareció ubicarlo, separándose de ella que se sintió en el momento; enojada por el abrupto corte.

- Lo siento, yo no sé que rayos me sucedió. Es algo imperdonable.

- Severus- susurró ella con los ojos cerrados, con sus manos tocando sus propios labios; tratando de sentir con ellas otra vez- mírame.

No respondió, apenas respiraba. No levantó tampoco la vista del suelo.

- Por favor, míreme.

Lentamente comenzó a subir la vista, no sabía si esperar una mala reacción de ella; pero simplemente no se atrevía a averiguarlo.

- Eso es- lo miró a los ojos- espero esto haga que quedemos a mano.

Suavemente se acercó su rostro al del hombre besándolo. Él Slytherin se mostró renuente ante la chica, y por unos instantes a ella le dió la impresión de que no sabía lo que hací, luego, sus brazos fueron hasta ella; para sostenerla con torpeza aún manteniéndose en tensión, como tratando de evitar un toque más confidente.

Por supuesto, Hermione tenía la mente en blanco; no podía pensar debido a la marejada de emociones que la sobrecogían. Suavemente comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo del hombre se relajaba ante sus caricias y entonces lo guió lentamente hasta una vieja cama, dejándolo caer junto a ella.

TBC

Bueno, ustedes me dirán ¿K o M? se los dejó así por ahora esperando su sugerencia. Unos besos.


	23. Cercanos

No sé si está contemplado la pérdida de la inocencia del fic al colocarlo M, pero supongo que no importa que rating le ponga; igual puede quedar bien. Espero que les guste este y les dejo muchos besos.

* * *

_**Capítulo 23: Cercanos**_

* * *

Un grito de horror se escuchó en la mansión. Un cuerpo que se estremecía sin control frente a una extensa vereda; gritaba sin control ante el mortal silencio, frente a un árbol en llamas.

Mientras lo besaba, deshizo los botones de su saco con cierta desesperación. El hombre dejó escapar un suave jadeo mientras la chica se dejaba caer junto a él en aquella cama.

Ante lo que acababa de hacer, Hermione sintió la tensión del Slytherin bajo ella; como si estuviera inseguro de alguna forma. Ella no tenía tanta experiencia como para sentirse segura de lo que hacía, pero si algo había entendido con el correr del tiempo; es que ambos tenían una pasión sin explotar. La idea de demostrarle lo que quería sentir y hacerle sentir; generaba en ella un deseo incontenible.

Suavemente haló la camisa para liberarla del pantalón, sentía como su pecho se contraía ante sus dedos deshaciendo los botones. Tiró de ella dejando su torso desnudo ante su vista y con mucha lentitud comenzó subir sus dedos desde su vientre hasta sus pezones. Separándose de sus labios, comenzó a depositar suaves besos por su cuello deteniéndose; en sus pezones para lamerlos. Un suave sollozo provino de él, mientras enterraba sus manos en su cabello gimiendo su nombre; distante.

Se separó de él y aún podía sentir como su respiración estaba casi ausente. Deseaba ser tocada, pero sabía que él no lo haría por iniciativa propia. Con un cariño que cada vez crecía más en su interior; ella tomó su mano y con mucho cuidado la guió hasta sus labios. Sus manos, se estaban convirtiendo en su delirio, suaves, delineadas perfectamente, rígidas. Con ellas, delineó enteramente su anatomía; ante sus ojos cálidos y atentos.

Sin romper contacto visual con él, colocó sus manos sobre los botones de su túnica; sintiendo debajo de ella como su cuerpo se tensaba. Lentamente deshizo los botones, como si jugara con su reacción al ir eseñándose poco a poco. La túnica cayó al suelo y Hermione se mantuvo inmóvil tan sólo permitiéndole observarla; despertando su deseo.

Luego, acercó sus manos al sujetador y cuidadosamente comenzó a abrirlo mostrándole su pecho, sus pezones rígidos. Tomó nuevamente sus manos, y uniéndolas con las suyas recubrió su seno, permitiéndole sentir dicho pezón en su palma el cual; cubrió como si se tratáse de una pieza invaluable. Estaba reácio a acariciarla, así que; aún con su mano unida a la suya comenzó a descender por su vientre. Al detenerse en su entrepierna, quiso retirar sus manos. Hermione suspiró, intentando sonreir, intentando no mostrarse tensa.

- Está bien, tócame.

En respuesta a su afirmación, con el mayor cuidado del que pudo ser capaz, deslizó su mano entre sus piernas; siniéndo sus pliegues húmedos. Mientras sus caricias recorrían su zona íntima con un trazo firme y confidente; la joven Gryffindor hechó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró sus ojos; incapaz de mantenerse conciente.

Y tampoco era que podía, su mente giraba a diez mil revoluciones por segundo y; le era imposible notar el mundo a su alrededor. Suavemente sintió como Snape introducía un dedo en ella, sintió como jadeaba sin control, como gritaba cuando su dedo se introducía profundamente en ella. También lo sintió detenerse.

Trató de observarlo luego de pasar severos instantes a oscuras. La observaba; casi la vigilaba con la misma concentración que solía poner en sus clases de pociones. Aunque, en realidad, junto a ella; no estaba ese profesor de pociones. Junto a ella, estaba un Severus Snape que la miraba, si se podía, con deseo contenido que; ella deseaba hacer estallar.

Aún con sus ojos mirando cada movimiento; ella dejó su mano sobre su entrepierna, como si fuese a tirar del cinturón de su pantalón. Iba a hacerlo, pero antes; frotó delicadamente la misma con sus manos. Él gimió dejando escapar un suspiro hondo. Luego de ello, deshizo el cinturón y lo deslizó por la cama, el cual; cayó al suelo ruidósamente. Suavemente comenzó a deslizar el cierre de su pantalón y el botón del mismo sin; dejar de acariciarlo con las llemas de sus dedos.

Instintívamente; Snape se estiró facilitándole el quitárselo junto a su ropa interior. Sintió a su aliento estemecerse y sonrió ampliamente. Con sus dedos, comenzó a recorrer su longitud; sintiéndolo jadear y contraerse.

Sus cuerpos estaban casi al borde de la cama, Hermione observó con sorpresa como, antes de colocar su mano en su cadera para acomodarle; él ya suavemente la dejaba reposar sobre la misma.

- Hermione, eres perfecta- barbotó, apenas respirando.

No estaba haciendo prescisamente lo que deseaba. Por lo que ella deliraba, era por sentirlo ir profundamente dentro de ella; junto a ella. Apenas pudo manejarse para encontrar su voz y hablarle.

- Bésame- Suspiró, apenas audiblemente.

Introdujo su mano entre sus cabellos y tomó sus labios con pasión y hambre. Como si aquellas palabras hubieran desatado algo indescriptible en su interior; silenciosamente, ella lo guió dentro de sí.

Él se movió primero con lentitud, como si probáse, para luego; moverse con urgencia, rayando en la desesperación. Hermione comenzó a mover su caderas, para compaginarse con sus movimientos; mientras él dejaba brotar de su garganta, gemidos profundos y sonidos inarticulados.

Hermione ladeó su cabeza, sabiéndose la pérdida de control en su interior. Dejó escapar un gemido profundo, mientras él gemía su nombre; tan suavemente que, pudo creer que era a distancia. Pronto sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido, mientas eyaculaba dentro de ella.

Vino a reposar sobre ella, su cuerpo tembloroso y lleno de adrenalina era apaciguado por la chica quien; acariciaba sus cabellos gentílmente mientras, trataba de encontrarse en calma.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, ella tan sólo abrázandolo; deseando abrazarse de él y dormir. Por un momento, llegó a pensar que él dormía; debido a su respiración suave y apenas perceptible. Pero, sintió su pecho vibrar con su voz.

- Ha sido tan rápido, ¿te he lastimado?

- No, ha sido perfecto- dijo, con un profundo nudo en su garganta.

Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, regresó las sábanas a su lugar y logró cubrirlos a ambos con ella. Con lentitud, ambos se separaron.

- Hermione- susurró, tenso, nervioso.

¿Qué había que temer en todo ello? se preguntó la chica con cierta aprehensión, lo observó tratando de infundirle confianza; tratando de que creyera en ella.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte ahora- suspiró, permitiéndole reposar sobre su pecho; él la abrazó casi inmediatamente y con fuerza- Yo estaré a tú lado por que te amo.  


* * *

La mente de Snape despertó horas después. Abrió sus ojos lentamente, admirando el cuerpo cálido a su lado; con un brazo alrededor de su pecho, con su rostro en su hombro, con su cabello acariciando el mismo; llenándolo con su aroma.

Creyó que se trataba de un sueño, pero aún así, estaba allí; sintiéndo su cálido aliento al exhalar, sintiendo su pecho vibrar ante su suave respiración. Ambos desnudos por supuesto.

Aún podía recordalo y quizás; ese sería uno de los mejores sueños que podría haber presenciado y atesorado en su vida, estando entre sus brazos; una mujer. Mujer qué, lo besó, lo acarició, le dio su calor, lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, le dijo que lo amaba. Y aún así, sentía había un fallo en aquello.

¿Por qué demonios ella iba a afirmar que lo amaba? ¿Por qué querría acompañarlo en tan cruenta guerra?

Era bastante lógico que lo pensara de esa forma. Él no era nada que ella pudiera necesitar y supuso que, al reflejarse débil y expuesto enteramente ante ella; lo había llevado a la cama por lástima.

Pero, era bastante obvio cierto aspecto. Cierto aspecto que deseaba, que necesitaba, que al pensar en perderla; lo dejaba sin aliento.

Se levantó con sumo cuidado de no despertarla, volvió a vestirse, apenas y; se introdujo en el baño. Se encontró pensativo ante el espejo frente a él, ¿Cómo rayos había permitido que todo aquello sucediese? ¿Qué las cosas llegásen tan lejos como estabn en ese momento? Trató de darle una razón coherente; pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mayor incertidumbre creciendo en su interior.

No lo pensó más y se deshizo de su ropa, dejandola caer en el frio suelo. Se acercó con parsimonia a la ducha y dejó correr el agua introduciéndose en ella.

Aún sentía la estela de sus manos recorriéndolo, sus dedos en su entrepierna; húmedos y pegajosos. Sin prestar atención, dejó que el agua corriera a través de su cuerpo y de su cabeza; buscando refrescarse.

Hermione comenzó a despertar de, quizás; el mejor descansoque había tenido en aquellos días. Miró a su lado y notó que Snape no estaba en la cama; preocupándose momentáneamente, pensando que todo había sido un error.

Escuchó el sonido del agua y sonrió pensando que, él necesitaba tiempo para adaptarse. Se sentó en la cama, entre las sábanas; tratando de mantener aquella sonrisa.

Snape salió de la ducha tan rápido como entró. Tomó su ropa del húmedo y frío piso y volvió a vestirse con su cabello húmedo cayendo simétricamente en su rostro pálido. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y colocó su mano sobre el pomo, preguntándose que debía hacer a continuación.

Para cuando abrió la puerta, Hermione se encontraba levantada y lo observaba con atención. Supiró hondamente y enfocó su vista hacia la chica cubierta en sábanas.

- Potter debe estar muy preocupado por usted, es necesario que regrese.

TBC.

Espero que les gustara, no sé como quedó la escena sexual; pero yo no soy muy buena en ello. Muchos saludos y besos.


	24. Draco se rinde I

Bueno, yo sigo escribiendo en este fic. Mis saludos a Wanave y a Maring. Me alegro que les haya gustado y espero volver a verlos luego; unos besos.

MariSv

* * *

_**Capítulo 24: Draco se rinde I**_

* * *

- Vístete- le pidió, Hermione trató de hablar pero se mantuvo en silencio.

Su tono de voz que utilizaba para dirigirse a ella volvía a ser el mismo de siempre; apenas utilizando palabras.

Se detuvo frente a la ventana y admiró con cierto disgusto el lugar. El clima era frío y los rayos del sol apenas podían percibirse. Sin más que hacer, Hermione se levantó tomando su ropa y se introdujo en el baño.

No iba a llorar, no iba a rogarle a un hombre que no deseaba convivir con ella; que no la deseaba en todo el sentido de la palabra. Ella resolvería el predicamento, luego se iría de su vida para siempre.

Tampoco tenía la intención de ducharse, mientras más pronto se fuese; mejor se sentiría. Parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose culpable por momentos, sus ojos humedecidos luchaban por liberarse.

_La noche anterior._

La noche anterior creyó entender su posición acerca de ella y lo que; ella misma sentía por él. Resultaba desconcertante que aquel hombre que la había abrazado, la había besado con desesperación y, había afirmado que la amaba; ya no estaba. Quizás ella había dicho algo inconfortable que había consumido la corta relación.

_¿Lo había hecho? ¿había dicho algo que para sus oídos sonaba malintencionado? ¿Había acaso dicho ella; que lo amaba?_

Igual, entendía su reacción. Él no era un hombre de tomar iniciativa y jamás lo habría imaginado experimentando una situación así, y ella había por decirlo de alguna forma; violado su espacio personal. Pareció ayer, la época en la cual ella tuvo felicidad.

Más problemas que se agragaban a los existentes, sin duda tratar de siquiera hablar entre ellos sería una proeza heróica.

Se cepilló los dientes con esfuerzo quizás excesivo y comenzó a vestirse. Se giró lentamente hacia la puerta y se rió de sí misma al observar su nerviosismo

_Bien Hermione, otra cosa peor no puede pasar._

Salió de el y éste siquiera se giró para observarle. Le mantuvo la vista por unos instantes y se alegró de que él no pudiera ver su rostro sorprendido y ligeramente triste. Aunque ella, ya se sentía un poco mejor acerca de ello.

- Creo que- comenzó, utilizando el mismo tono que él- tomaré algo antes de regresar a Hogwarths.

Se dió la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación; sin siquiera fijarse si él la seguía.

No esperaba tener un desayuno como si ambos fueran una pareja, pero no podía negar que necesitaba alimentarse. Sintió unos suaves pasos tras de ella y supo que la había seguido hasta afuera; aunque no tan cerca como ella esperaba.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. No esperaba charlar, y no iba a empezar hablando de condimentos. Sabía que él no era una persona muy elocuente y agraciada con las conversaciones. Ella no era tan tonta como para seguir jugando un partido perdido.

Al terminar se levantó, sin siquiera ponerle en aviso de que se iría. Recorrió el salón y se detuvo frente a la puerta, él se mantuvo en la entrada de la cocina; sin moverse.

- No tengo varita- Le dijo, dándole la espalda- la he dejado en la mansión Malfoy, y no soy idiota para regresar por ella. Iré a Hosgmade y tendré una nueva.

Lo sintió caminar y sintió como se detenía a escasos centímetros de ella. Sin esperar respuesta posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera.

Él la siguió.  
_

* * *

_

- ¡Matáste a mi madre!- gritó Draco, su padre trató de mantenerse tranquilo aunque sus manos temblaban ante la varita de su mujer sobre la mesa.

- ¡Yo no asesiné a tu madre, Snape lo hizo!

El chico dejó de gritar y se mantuvo impávido, con el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas y temblando. Se acercó hasta su padre y tomó un pedazo de pergamino que éste mantenía entre sus dedos.

_"Pude haberle dicho que lo necesitaba; pero él no me necesitaba a mí. Yo tenía esposo, un hijo por nacer; pero aún así nos creía almas solitarias y sin futuro"_

_"Veo su rostro que se oscurece con una ventana que se cierra y yo no puedo hacer nada para que se detenga. El sol ya cae, es ya tarde y aún no he visto su presencia; su presencia cerca del árbol de flores rojas"_

_"Que me hable una vez más, que mire una vez más hacia mi rostro; que diga que todo ha terminado"_

Sabía que aquellas palabras de su madre estaban dirigidas hacia su profesor y padrino Severus Snape. El rostro de Lucius fue parcialmente cubierto por las sombras que daba el sol al encontrarse frente al ya chamuscado árbol.

Su madre, si tanto lo apreciaba; él no estaría para asesinarle, estaría para protegerla. Todo el tiempo planificó una venganza que al final estaba siendo tan vacía y patética como la persona de la que se quería vengar.

Pero algo no encajaba, Hermione. Cuando los observó a ambos, estaban juntos. Obviamente no hablaba de estar juntos como una pareja; pero no se le escapaba el hecho de que, estaban enfrentando la guerra juntos.

Se introdujo el pergamino dentro del bolsillo y rodeó la habitación; aún cuando su padre le interrogó sobre su paradero.  


* * *

Caminaron por el pueblo y Hermione no se imaginó que vería la perfecta representación de la Inglaterra en la que vivía.

El ambiente húmedo, las nubes grises y una imagen gratificante y a la vez grotesca.

Ninguno había dicho algo desde que habían abandonado Spinner's End. Hermione se preguntó que hacía el demonio mientras el mundo descansaba y empezaba el nuevo día.

Seguro planificar las noches de desasosiego y destrucción. Un nuevo día que se mancharía con la sangre de desconocidos.

Hermione suspiró hondamente, si Snape lo había notado; no daba señales de preocuparse.

Se detuvieron cerca de un lago, estaba lleno de ganzos y el silencio era roto con su graznar. A lo lejos, había un local que parecía estar cerrado debido a las horas y más abajo estaba la estación de trenes.

Hermione se detuvo mientras que, Snape siguió el camino; deteniéndose en la entrada del mismo.

- Si le incomoda, es su momento de expresarlo- otra vez, frío, ausente; con la mirada fija sobre ella. A lo lejos.

- Severus- dijo, lo más políticamente posible.

No lo pensó, su nombre anteriormente había brotado de sus labios. ¿Acaso esperaba él ser llamado Profesor Snape?

- Camine, si va a ir porsupuesto.

Una vez más, su respuesta dura, seria ácida. Se llevó una mano al rostro y siguió el camino mientras él la observaba pasar a su lado; para luego seguirla.

Aparecerse hubiera sido muchísimo más fácil, pero las comunicaciones estaban cortadas. Hermione caminó hacia la taquilla de boletos y adquirió lo necesario.

- Hay algo que quiero dejar en claro- dijo, mientras él se volvía; con los brazos cruzados y un semblante muy típico que le recordó a sus años de estudiante.

- Bien, espero que sea un tema rápido; no tengo tiempo de iniciar una charla.

Inspiró, tratando de no sentirse y verse agresiva; tratando de mostrarse mucho más lógica que él.

- Harry pronto será escoltado hasta la casa de sus tíos para indicarles que deben estar protegidos. Nos asignaron un lugar para encontrarnos, si usted apareciera; tenemos las pruebas necesarias.

- Muy bien- Neutral, no le dijo más. Giró sobre sus talones y emprendió el camino restante hacia el tren.

El viaje estuvo mucho mejor de lo que ella esperaba. Miraba fijamente hacia la ventana emulando mentalmente cuantos pueblos habían sido víctimas de el odio de otros y; cuantos quedaban a salvo.

Un asunto vino a su cabeza como un rayo y ella la irguió violéntamente; Snape la miró de reojo.

Draco, lo que le había dicho días antes le preocupaba. " Él juró que no le haría daño" Pero su padre no dudó en tratar de presentarla ante él, y murió si no bien por Bellatrix o por él; murió.

¿Pero qué podrían hacerle entonces a Snape? ¿Serían capaces de sacrificarlo si de él dependiera cierta tarea? ¿había alguna?

Hermione se levantó sintiéndose nerviosa y ligeramente tensa, reparó que los ojos del hombre estaban cuidadosamente sobre ella.

¿Pudo Draco haber sido asesinado por Voldemort de haber sido portador de aquello que Lucius buscaba? ¿Puede éste ir por sí mismo hasta Voldemort y entonces caer en la trampa?

Levantó la vista hacia el techo y creyó que ya todo tenía el sentido que buscaba. Lo que estaba en juego iba más allá de la familia y del linaje del cual formaban parte. Su padre fue capaz de ofrecerlo y de confabularse con Bellatrix para cumplir tan macábro deseo.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a descender su vista lentamente, no sabía exactamente lo que le preocupaba acerca de Draco; pero el haber visto morir a Narcisa le estaba afectando.

Se mantuvo de pie por unos instantes más, aún cuando digeran el nombre de la estación que ya estaba por llegar. Volvió a sentarse y se sostuvo el rostro con las manos.

No se dijeron palabra alguna.

Bajaron minutos después, estaban a pocos kilómetros y la estación se encontraba concurrida.

Esta vez, ella lo siguió a él.

* * *

Harry caminaba a través de el salón con ira en los ojos. Ante la ausencia de Hermione, Ginny había decido informarle sobre su pasada reunión con Snape.

- ¡Hermione está demente!- le acompañaba Ron- ¡Mira que haber ido a verlo!

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?- le pregunto Harry a Ginny y, por un momento ella se encogió un poco de miedo.

- Pues, no lo sé; ella nunca me dijo.

- ¡Seguro él le ha hecho algo, él está detrás de todo!

Harry se detuvo en cuanto el pelirrojo espetó aquellas palabras y se volvió rápidamente hacia sus amigos.

- ¡Era él! ¡Demonios, era él!

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el otro joven.

- ¡Era él quien la acompañaba en la boda, estoy seguro de ello!

Harry dió un sonoro golpetazo en la mesa cercana a él. Sabía que se le hacía familiar de alguna forma, por eso Bellatrix había terminado en la Madriguera.

Otra vez Snape ponía en peligro a los inocentes, pero ya él haría que las pagáse todas; una por una.  


* * *

Estaban cerca de Hosgmade, no les tomó mucho llegar a él. En la temporada en la que se encontraban, la gente no solía salir, no solía exponerse ante un peligro creciente.

Snape porsupuesto estaba incubierto bajo su túnica, no podía exponerse ha ser descubierto y Hermione lo sabía bastante bien.

Caminaron a través de un pasillo estrecho y desconocido, Hermione parpadeó ligeramente en cuanto la luz dió con ella luego de salir.

Estaban frente a Olivanders, Hermione se dispuso a entrar; pero una especie de respingo la detuvo. Snape la miraba con cierta curiosidad.

- Sabrá que yo no puedo entrar con usted, ¿Cierto?

- No esperaba ni, necesito que lo haga- dijo con sarcasmo entrando dentro de la tienda, dejándolo atrás.

Una apuesta que comenzaba.

La tienda se sintió vacía y solitaria. Al abrir la puerta el excesivo ruído repercutió sobre sus oídos de una forma incómoda y molesta.

Llamó a Olivanders pero no obtuvo respuesta. Las cajas estaban desordenadas y algunas varitas estaban regadas sobre la mesa.

Volvió a llamar y escuchó un extraño golpeteo, como cajones cayéndose. Retrocedió un poco y se acercó a la puerta, una voz siseada la adormiló.

- ¡Yo no sé de ella, por favor ya no más!

- Claro que lo sabes, tú las fabricaste- la voz en susurró siguió hablando.

- ¡Lo juro! ¡es única, sólo el tenía esa varita!

- ¿Dónde está?

- No sé, lo juro.

Entonces observó un relámpago verde y no escuchó más. Hermione siguió retrocediendo y chocó torpemente con una caja causando el ruído suficiente como para que todo cesase. Escuchó pasos que se dirigían hacia su dirección .

- ¡Eh, tú!- gritó alguien ante los pasos que ella daba en la oscuridad. Alzaron la varita lanzando un conjuro que pasó cerca de ella.

Tomó un cajón y lo arrojó a lo lejos para tratar de dispersar la idea de que se encontraba en aquel lugar. La persona pareció caer en su trampa y entonces ella pudo moverse.

Salió dando traspiés y se topó con Snape, quien la observaba con cierta curiosidad; preocupación camuflajeada.

- ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ante la conmoción de ella. El labio inferior de la chica temblaba ligeramente al igual que sus manos, observó el hilo de sangre que estaba por su pierna derecha.

- ¡Estamos en peligro Severus!- le dijo, ningún rastro de odio; sólo nerviosismo.

- ¿Peligro?

La chica escuchó otro fuerte golpe, Snape tomó a la Gryffindor por el brazo y la introdujo junto a él en un callejón.

Escucharon pasos apresurados que pasaban junto a ellos y divisaron las sombras que los precedían. Snape se mantuvo en su posición hasta que creyó conveniente el salir de allí.

- ¿Alguien te vió?- urgió, preocupado.

- No lo sé.

Soltó lentamente a la chica aunque ella no recuperaba su calma. Se apartó para que ella pudiera salir, la observó cojear un poco; su tobillo sangraba ligeramente.

- Creo que me he herido al tratar de salir, un hechizo casi me hace daño- dijo, aún con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿Qué sucedía adentro?- dijo, incándose para tocar la herida con su varita y curarla.

- Creo que, dentro, torturaban a alguien. Quizás a Olivanders, sonaba que Quien tú sabes estaba dentro.

¿Torturar? ¿Olivanders? ¿Por qué Voldemort querría presentarse él mismo para torturarlo? ¿Qué buscaba en la tienda de varitas? ¿Acaso era?

Snape suavemente comenzó a abrir la puerta, sin dejar de vigilar que Hermione estuviera detrás de él. El lugar era un completo caos y habían gotas de sangre donde él supuso que Hermione había resbalado.

- ¿Hay alguien adentro?- preguntó Snape, tentativamente; nadie atendió a su llamado.

Con la varita en alto siguió caminando, revisando cada rincón del lugar. Al llegar al final Hermione se tapó la boca para evitar gemir.

Olivander había muerto.

- Por dios- gimió ella, apartándose.

Estaba seguro de que algo buscaba Voldemort, algo que creía que era lo que él tenía.

- Tome una varita y salgamos- le dijo con lentitud- No es conveniente que sigamos aquí.

Así lo hizo la chica con cierto nerviosismo, al quinto intento pudo encontrar una que, si bien no era la suya; se adaptaba bastante bien a ella.

Snape esperó hasta que estuviera lista y salió detrás de ella. La chica se detuvo y se giró para mirar con pesar en dirección a la tienda.

- Es una lástima, era un buen hombre. Si hubiéramos podido ayudarle.

- Sí, supongo que sus altos conocimientos en magia negra hubieran sido útiles contra el oponente

Cruel, envenenado, carente de afectividad. Se mordió la lengua para evitar seguir su juego.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- le preguntó ella, él hizo una mueca de desdén.

- ¿No se cansa de exponernos a ambos al peligro?

- ¡Creí que era usted quien me exponía al peligro!

- Supongo que como sabelotodo insufrible que es, quiere sobresalir; un viejo hábito de escuela.

No le respondió, en cambio; alzó su mano y golpeó su rostro con ella. Snape se mantuvo impávido, poniendo su propia mano sobre su rostro, sintiendo como el corte en el aire había dado con su cara.

- No va a burlarse una vez más de mí- le dijo, herida y quizás al borde de las lágrimas.

* * *

La mayoría de las veces, cuando estaba exahusta; tan sólo se dirigía hacia la habitación, se quitaba todo lo que podía y se lanzaba en la cama. Ahora, estaba dormida sobre la cama en la que había estado junto a Snape.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida, pero si sintió cuando le retiraban los zapatos suavemente, la acomodaban en ella y la arropaban. Él lo había hecho todo.

Los sueños no eran nada en particular, extractos de su día; de su pasado; una inmensa vereda, cielo azul y nubes blancas. Se encontraba parada al final, observando a la nada y de pronto.

Era picada por una serpiente, mordida inténsamente en una pierna; moría desangrada.

Despertó de golpe, nerviosa y tensa. Miró a su alrededor y notó que Snape seguía en el sofá de la habitación mirando hacia la ventana de la misma, pensativo y con un rostro que ya conocía. El rostro de la preocupación. La luz del atardecer apenas se observaba dentro de la oscura habitación.

No lo había visto desde aquel incidente fuera de Olivanders, se preguntaba que se había hecho aquel hombre al cual le había pertenecido y cual era el objeto por el cual reaccionaba de esa forma.

Lo observó concentrado, apenas respirando y se preguntó que habría hecho él si ella se levantara en ese mismo instante y lo abrazara.

No iba a rogarle, tampoco era que quería caer tan bajo como para intentarlo. Se sentó en la cama y siguió mirándolo por unos instantes más, éll hombre pareció sentirla y se giró para verle fugazmente. La estela que había dejado su golpe, ya no se veía.

- Severus, lo siento. Yo no quise.

- No tienes por que disculparte, supongo que era necesario.

Lo fue, pero no en esa forma; ¿O sí?

- Lo siento, de verdad- dijo la chica, él siquiera se preocupó en escucharla- No sé como puedo decirte que lo lamento, que lo sucedido anteriormente es real; es lo que yo deseo.

Se levantó de la cama y en cuanto puso su pie en el suelo notó que este se quejaba con fuerza; pero ella no iba a obedecerle. Caminó lentamente hacia él y se detuvo a escasos centímetros.

- No necesitas explicarme el motivo- contestó, un tono distinto; ligeramente herido, suave- Tampoco necesitas tener sexo conmigo por lástima, para remediarlo.

Sarcastico y cruel nuevamente.

- ¡Yo no tuve sexo por lástima! Lo tuve por que lo desee, te desee. Creí haber dejado claro, ese punto.

La chica se sentó a su lado, al otro extremo casi, se cubrió la cara con las manos y siguió hablando; su voz amortiguada por las mismas.

- Lo siento, supongo que no debí; siempre hago todo mal, siempre arruino todo. Soy asquerosa- le dijo, dándole la espalda.

No supo como tampoco, pero Snape había acortado toda distancia entre ellos y estaba a su lado, recostando su cabeza sobre la suya suavemente y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos.

Se mantuvieron confortándose el uno al otro por largo rato, luego; lentamente, con dos de sus dedos; él tomó su rostro.

Se inclinó suavemente hasta que sus labios tocaron los de Hermione en un cálido y suave beso; mucho más firme que una actuación anterior. Con mucha delicadeza delineaba sus labios con su lengua, mientras que, la chica, se permitía probar sus sensual boca una vez más.

Un gemido provino de la Gryffindor cuando una de sus manos reposó en su pecho, mientras la otra; acariciaba gentílmente su vientre. Hermione alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro y sus cabellos.

Pero, él se detuvo, dió un hondo suspiro y dejó su cabeza sobre su hombro; en silencio. Ella supo que estaba pensando.

- Lo siento Hermione, yo no.

- Lo sé, está bien; tan sólo no me alejes de tí, no lo permitas.

Respondió abrazándola más fuertemente, volvieron a estar en silencio por unos instantes.

- ¿Severus?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Que quería Quien tú sabes con Olivanders? ¿buscaba otra varita?

TBC.

Bueno, así quedó el capítulo. Espero les guste y nos estaremos leyendo luego. Muchos besos.

PD: Eso de sensual boca lo agregué por Alan; ¡me encantan sus labios! (bueno eso y otras cosas)


	25. Draco se rinde II

Aprovechando que ando sin nada que hacer y con una gripe (descansando) les traigo más.

* * *

_**Capítulo 25: Draco se rinde II**_

* * *

Se mantuvo pensativo, tenía una teoría sobre lo que Voldemort pareció buscar en aquella tienda. Suspiró y su aliento acarició a la chica.

- Creo que busca una varita que pueda derrotar a Potter. Ahora que Dumbledore está muerto, él querrá poseer la varita de sauco e intentar usar el Avada Kedavra sobre Potter.

- Pero, él no sabe donde está la varita- meditó con cautela, pensando en la tumba blanca- ¿iría a Hogwarths por ella?

- Busca un núcleo afín o a la varita en sí- Snape se preguntó durante una corta pausa si debía hablar sobre ello- Pero la varita no está en Hogwarths Hermione.

- ¿La han robado?- preguntó la chica con un leve sobresalto- ¿quién la tiene?

- Yo.

Hermione ladeó su cabeza, sus cabellos acariciaron el rostro del hombre. Éste pudo sentir su nerviosismo.

- Pero, eso podría ponerte en peligro, podrían matarte por ella; estoy segura de que ese era el motivo por el cual, Lucius llevaría a Draco ante Quién tú sabes.

- Sí, pero al final Dumbledore quiere que el señor tenebroso la tenga.

Comenzaba a anochecer lentamente, Hermione se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato; tan sólo descansando en sus brazos.

- Necesito que regreses con Potter, el señor tenebroso no tardará en solicitar mi presencia.

- Pero, Severus.

- Nos veremos en Hogwarths, todo estará bien- pareció un poco tenso ante lo que afirmaba, se separó de ella y ambos se miraron por instantes.

- Ve a descansar, mañana temprano estarás de vuelta en la madriguera. Tú debes seguir tras la pista de los Horrocruxes.

La chica se levantó y se fijó en que el hombre no la seguía hasta la cama, se quedó de pie mirándolo de reojo ¿Aún no le tenía tanta confianza como para dormir a su lado?

- Lo siento, no puedo; no aún. No puedo pensar en ello justo ahora- le dijo desde el sofá. Hermione asintió, mientras la habitación quedaba totalmente a oscuras.

* * *

Cerró los ojos y el rostro de su madre se ubicó en cada recoveco de su mente. Era cuestión de horas para que estallara y necesitaba desesperadamente recurrir a alguien.

Siguió entonces, cuesta abajo con la carta apretada entre sus manos; y con un nuevo motivo para empezar de nuevo.

Esta vez era personal.

Se preguntó si él querría recibirlo, si querría dialogar con él luego de lo acaecido en el pasado. No tenía muchas opciones y el tiempo se consumía rápidamente.

Estaba casi seguro de que él lo entendería, de que Granger y él lo entenderían al final.

Por que la idea de todo aquello, aunque sonara humillante; era ganar aliados. Fueran cuales fueran dichos aliados, el caso era; que se necesitaban.

Se detuvo frente a aquella casa una vez más, recordando el corto pasado que había vivido dentro. Quizás su padrino había tenido razón en decir que para la única cosa que él servía; era para ser usado.

* * *

Estaba fuera de la habitación, admirando la calle adyacente a través de la ventana. Algo estaba mal en toda la quietud que vivía justo ahora. Se preguntó si Voldemort iba a seguir el plan al pie de la letra como Dumbledore le había descrito.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá con vista hacia la habitación donde dormía Hermione, preguntándose también como reaccionaría Potter una vez que ella estuviera de vuelta.

No siguió meditando, un golpeteó incesante se presentó en la puerta. Se levantó con lentitud y tomó la varita del sofá con cierta ansiedad. ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Y si se trataba de algo preligroso?

Apenas asomó su rostro fuera de la misma, con gran sorpresa y confusión miró a Draco al otro lado.

- ¿Draco?

- Tengo que hablarle profesor Snape- dijo entrecortadamente, parecía llevar tiempo afuera ya que su rostro estaba ligeramente tieso por el frío.

Se apartó para que éste pasara, sin dejar de sostener la varita. Draco se sentó en el sofá aunque no se lo pidieran y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le espetó Snape- Creí que estabas muy ocupado jugando con tu padre.

- Mi padre me engañó, mi padre es un fraude- le contestó, su cabello rubio estaba despeinado y caía sobre su rostro.

- Ya lo sabía, no necesitabas venir a decírmelo- un tono frío y sarcastico provino de él, Draco sonrió.

- No necesito que se compadezca de mí; sé que me merezco todo su odio. Pero, aún así; necesito que escuche lo que tengo que decirlo.

Snape se cruzó de brazos y le sostuvo la mirada, vacía y distante que solía adoptar para con los Gryffindors. El chico apartó las manos de su rostro y alzó la cabeza para mirar a su padrino.

- Sé que la muerte de mi madre le ha afectado, tanto como a mí- una mirada deprimida lucía bastante diferente en el pedante rostro de Draco- Pero sé que, al final; mi madre quería que estuviera junto a usted, que le ayudáse.

- Creí que eso era demasiado bajo como para ser posible- le dijo apretando las palabras.

- No puede culparme por haberlo pensado, no puede culparme por haber nacido hijo de Mortífagos.

- No, quizás no pueda culparte; pero una vez que has hecho el juramento, ya no puedes salir. Te conviene seguir el plan al pie de la letra, porque presiento que tú serás la próxima presa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, tan sólo mirándose el uno al otro; el primero con antipatía, el segundo con arrepiento.

- ¡Déjeme arreglar mi error, sé que puedo hacerlo!- urgió el chico desesperado, Snape apenas le escuchó.

- ¿Sí, como piensas hacerlo? Según sé al Señor Tenebroso no le gustan los fallos, ¿Podrás acaso solventar todo eso tú solo? ¿sin mí?

- ¡No!, por eso he venido ¡he venido a ayudarle! Como debí haber hecho al principio.

Snape ladeó la cabeza una vez más hacia el dormitorio, pensativo. Draco se mantuvo en tensión mientras el hombre decidía.

- Esto lo dejó mi madre- sacó de su túnica el ya doblado pergamino que había estado cargando- esto reafirma lo que quiero decirle.

Lo leyó atentamente y supo cual había sido el último suspiro de Narcisa antes de morir. Ella se había enamorado de él al final.

- ¿Sabes que, lo que está preparado para tí es sumamente peligroso y de pocas posibilidades?

- Lo sé.

Snape se introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó de la misma la varita de Sauco. Se la entregó a su verdadero dueño.

- Tú desarmaste a Dumbledore, tú debes tener la varita. Recuerda que debes permitir que Potter te desarme para que él sea el único poseedor de la varita.

- ¿Y qué va a hacer usted?

- Yo voy a tratar de impedir que el Señor Tenebroso siga avanzando, que tome Hogwarths.

- Pero eso, uste dijo que en un momento ya no lo necesitarán por que; Hogwarths estará bajo su control.

- Así es, pero conmigo dentro; puedo intentar persuadirlo.

Draco se levantó y miró a su alrededor; no había ni un sólo rastro de Hermione en aquél lugar. ¿Se habría ido? En primer luga, ¿Por qué estaba con Snape?

- Granger- masculló, Snape hizo una mueca de desdén.

- Ella no tiene que ver en esto.

- ¿Ella sabe el plan? ¿Cómo sabe que no lo traicionará en cuanto tenga oportunidad?

- Tiene sus razones.

- ¿Está con usted no es así? ¿Está aquí, justamente ahora?

- Sí.

TBC

Este era el pedacito que le faltaba, ya comienzan las batallas en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que les guste y si no; discúlpenme pero ando dopada con la medicina antigripal. Trataré de hacer algo mejor luego, lo prometo.


	26. Horrocruxes I

Bueno, aprovechando que no he actualizado "En tus brazos" y "Encadenada" traigo un poco más de esta. La inspiración me ha llegado escuchando la canción "Wrong" de Depeche mode. Espero les guste.

* * *

_**Capítulo 26: Horrocruxes I**_

* * *

Se quedó observando el sol mientras este comenzaba a salir. Detrás de él, Hermione seguía dormida.

Sabía que debía dejarla ir, que debía llevarla hasta un lugar más seguro. Sin embargo, ya lo había intentado y; no había conseguido despertarla. No tenía el valor. Se levantó y se sentó suavemente a su lado, dedicándose a observarla.

La necesitaba. La había necesitado una vez, pero ahora; si entendía el valor que ella en sí; representaba. Dumbledore seguramente le hubiese preguntado si se encontraba bien, si, hubiese entrado en su mente y observase; lo que pensaba de ella.

Sin tocarla, pasó su mano por todo su cuerpo. No quería que éstas, obraran para destruir algo tan perfecto; a ella.

Sin notarlo, estaba a un palmo de ella; entre las sábanas y sobre ella. Ese podría ser, su último día juntos. Viviendo algo que; no les pertenecía y que, ninguno quería vivir. Estaba siendo demasiado estúpido, así no era él ni se comportaba; pero no importaba.

Aún sobre ella, la observó comenzar a abrir los ojos. Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía por, atesorar aquello; pero no hubiera dado todo por tenerla a su lado. No la merecía, ella no lo merecía.

Le sonrió, feliz, él no hizo nada; sólo mirarla. La chica siquiera se sorprendió de observar que estaba sobre ella, lo creía ya; muy natural. Aunque, seguro, muchos años atrás; ella hubiese temido de él.

- Buenos días- le susurró.

- Buenos días.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, le pareció que él tenía algo que decirle pero que; no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

- ¿Severus?- urgió ella, y él maldijo que hiciera aquello.

- Hermione, todo esto; debe terminarse.

No respondió, pero dejó de sonreir. Su rostro denotaba seguridad en lo que decía y ella temía; no poderle convencer de que, pensase diferente.

- ¿Que sucede?

Se separó de ella y se sentó, ella hizo lo mismo.

- No tiene ningún sentido, yo no voy a salvarme. En un futuro, el señor tenebroso prescindirá de mis servicios. Y aunque intercambiemos cuerpos en el momento en el que, Nagini me muerda; sólo serán unos escasos segundos. Ni yo, pienso en salvarme.

- Severus- contestó ella, el tono más amable que pudo adoptar- tu me has preparado ya perfectamente para esto. Me has enseñado durante meses, o años no lo sé, como actuar ese día. Yo no voy a permitir que mueras.

- Si el veneno, llegase a invadir tu sistema; morirías al instante- meditó, como si eso le perturbase de alguna forma.

La chica se acercó hasta él, recostándose en su espalda. Pudo sentir bajo ella, como sus músculos se tensaban y su respiración.

- No es lo mismo la práctica que la teoría- le cortó, su voz la acarició.

- Ya Harry me a dicho lo mismo, ya sé que yo no soy nadie; que sólo sé leer libros. Pero, confío en mis habilidades, en las tuyas.

- Quiero que te vayas Hermione, que estés segura. Se lo prometí a Dumbledore.

- ¿Pero que te prometiste tú? ¿tu vida se trata de promesas hacia los demás?

Se volvió a observarla, en su rostro ya no estaba aquella amabilidad que la caracterizaba; sólo un rostro serio y distante.

- Me prometí que, no te involucraría en mi vida.

- Perfecto- musitó la chica, abandonando la cama- Nos veremos, seguramente cuando; se suceda la batalla en Hogwarths.

Ella tomó su varita y abandonó la habitación. Snape se mantuvo en silencio y, sólo salió minutos después.

Ya estaba completamente arreglada y le esperaba para partir. Por un momento, deseó pedirle que se quedara, deseó olvidarse de todo. Pero se lo había prometido a Dumbledore.  


* * *

Un sonoro "Plop" se escuchó dentro de la habitación de Ginny. La chica que, se encontraba frente su espejo; giró violentamente.

Snape y Hermione estaba plantados tras ella. El rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó de alegría.

- ¡Hermione!- la abrazó- ¡creíamos que te había sucedido algo! ¿Cómo es que, cómo es que se han aparecido? ¿no estaba?

- Es un método temporal- resumió Snape, sin mirar.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza, observando un punto muerto en la habitación, sus ojos luego; se dirigieron a ella.

- ¿Se lo dijiste, no es así Ginny?

La chica pareció confundida, miró a su compañera y susurró forzadamente las palabras.

- ¿Decir qué Hermione?

- A Ron.

- No, ¿cómo podría? si siquiera tú me lo has explicado.

- Igual le dijiste a Harry que estaba con el profesor ¿o me equivoco?

- Bueno, yo creía; intuía que estabas con. Lo siento, Harry me presionó para. ¡Pero él llegó a sus propias conclusiones Hermione!

- ¿Están aquí?

- No, fueron con mi padre a algún lugar. No sé.

- Eso no puede ser bueno- meditó la joven- debes irte.

Ginny observó con ligero asombro como Hermione, se atrevía a tutearlo. Comenzó a pensar, que su amiga había olvidado contarle muchas cosas.

Se escuchó un leve ruído en la planta baja, Ginny se giró hacia la puerta.

- Iré a mirar, tienen unos escasos segundos para- la joven meditó- resolver lo que tengan que resolver.

Caminó aprisa hacia la puerta y los dejó solos. Hermione se mantuvo dándole la espalda a Snape, meditando. ¿A dónde pudieron haber ido los demás?

- ¿Qué se suponía que?-comenzó Snape pero, Hermione no le permitió terminar.

- No sé si es noticia- suspiró- pero a Ron, yo parezco interesarle.

- Pues supongo, que el chico aún tiene oportunidades- contestó en un tono suave, como un murmullo.

Se volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida. Él no se movió, tampoco dijo palabra alguna. Le permitiría a Hermione decidir, el grado de conexión que quisiera tener con él.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- espetó, aunque sabía leer entre líneas.

No le respondió. Gradualmente acortó distancias y tomó a Hermione.

- Me iré ahora señorita Granger. Tenga cuidado con la desiciones que toma.

- Severus.

Depositó en su cabeza un corto beso y, la dejó sola en la habitación.

TBC.

Bueno, otra vez tengo prueba y no me dediqué correctamente al capítulo. Unos besos y saludos


	27. La historia de la serpiente y el león

Bien, por estos lares, para terminar este fic antiquísimo. Le hace falta ser corregido desde cero, pero eso será en otro momento. Gracias por haber leído y por leer. Mis saludos y besos.

M&S

* * *

_**Capítulo 27: la historia de la serpiente y el león**_

* * *

  
Hermione permanecía de pie, mientras observaba el ocaso. Con un suspiro, ella vislumbraba su día de nunca acabar. Las palabras de Severus, habían sido muy firmes. ¿Por qué no deseaba que ella, le amara? Ronald Weasley, estaba detrás de ella. Esa información ya la conocía. Su Hermione, o como él la había descrito, no le amaba. Se le veía en los ojos.

Despertaba de un sueño terrible, un sueño incómodo donde Snape, moría en sus manos. No debía, no podía hacer algo así. Con un suspiro, ella se levantaba tomando aquel veneno que él debía beberse cristianamente. Tomando, aquella poción multijugos, que la haría tomar su apariencia. Ese era su plan.

No necesitaba muchas excusas. Ya era una mujer adulta, para tomar sus decisiones. Sin consultarle a nadie, ella caminaba por los fríos pasillos de un Hogwarts desolado. Severus podía pedirle que no luchara, que se abstuviese de intentarlo, pero ella era Hermione y él, lo sabía con mucha exactitud. Ese día, Severus Snape, era el director de Hogwarts.

Caminó por las oscuras escaleras y casi tropezaba con un escalón, al no mirar bien lo que pisaba. Suspirando, se detuvo en la que creyó, era la habitación, donde estaba él. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué debía hacer? Empujó la puerta y supuso que lo averiguaría allí dentro.

Al entrar, Severus ya la esperaba. Nunca entendió cómo hacía eso, pero hasta ese entonces, él sabía sus movimientos. No se volvió de inmediato. Estaba esperándola.

- Creí haberte dicho que...- dijo, pero ella no le permitió terminar. Le abrazó, mientras él le daba la espalda- que te amo...- dijo, articulando otra frase, otro gesto.

- Severus, por favor... No lo hagas. No te atrevas a morir por una varita que no vale nada...

- Es muy valiosa. Más que mi vida.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y la dejó caer sobre su espalda. Severus sostenía sus manos, que estaban sobre su pecho. Había pensado no involucrarse más con ella, pero... ya la amaba.

- Hermione no...- decía, cuando ella se había separado de él- No tienes por qué hacerlo, puedes morir sin remedio.

- Estoy preparada. Me preparaste para esto...- dijo ella en un susurro, muy cerca de su rostro- y como perfecta leona que soy, no me harás retroceder de miedo, serpiente.

Severus no pensaba, no hacía nada más que respirar. Hermione había alzado la cabeza con mucha lentitud y sus labios encontraba. Al principio, el hombre se mostraba reacio a dejarse vencer, pero Hermione ya estaba instalada de alguna forma, en su veneno.

Fue un beso urgido, inquieto de una forma particular. Al separarse, Severus dejaba reposar su cabeza en uno de los hombros de Hermione. Sus escencias y su aroma, lo inundaban de sensaciones tan placenteras.

- No quieres amarme, pero quieres devorarme, besándome...

- Sería la única forma, de tenerte y no lastimarte..

- Ándando...- le dijo ella, separándose de él. Severus permaneció en su lugar. Muy pronto, se escuchaban unos pasos en aquel lugar, y Hermione tenía que desaparecerse.

- Severus, ¿Qué haces aquí?- era Minerva, pero él aún saboreaba el delicado acto de Hermione.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Minerva? ¿Qué te ha levantado de la cama?

- Creí oír pasos y voces...

- Puedes volver a descansar, todo está bajo control- sonreía él, con sarcasmo. Pero, de todas formas, la mujer nunca le escuchó. Escudriñó el aire alrededor de Snape y luego a Severus en sí. De un momento a otro, Harry Potter y Luna Lovegood entraban en escena. Severus, huía cual cobarde, mientras Hermione estaba a las afueras del colegio. Ella usaba su varita, para evitar que se hiciera daño.

- Tengo que irme, tengo que "morirme".

- Severus, aún estás a tiempo. Debe haber algo, que puedas hacer. Algo que cambiar.

- Vete, vete con Weasley.

- No te dejaré morir... jamás- suspiró ella, pero la mano de Snape, no la buscaba. No la estaba tocando.

No le decía más que un "adiós", mientras Hermione se quedaba en el silencio de aquella escuela muerta. Suspirando, miraba al cielo y se preguntaba si sus destinos, se encontrarían en algún momento. Se dejó caer en el suelo y contempló el pasto. Hasta eso, se sentía gris y sin vida. ¿Así, iba a estar su cuerpo?

No supo más de eso. Estaba muy ocupada destruyendo horrocruxes con Ronald, en la cámara secreta. Al regresar, el joven le había declarado su amor expreso, pero ella ya tenía un dueño particular. Severus Snape.

La escuela estaba siendo ultrajada e invadida de la forma más vil y cruel que ella lograba ver. Los estudiantes temblaban, llenos de miedo, ante los mortífagos que caminaban en fila y hacían de ese establecimiento, su orden del terror. Ellos, no sentían, no veían. Estaban cubiertos por la capa de invisibilidad.

Muy pronto, le llegaba el turno a Snape. Ya sabía, que debía morir por la varita de sauco. Las preguntas incidiosas de su señor, le harían perecer y luego, aparecería Hermione para ayudarle. Seguramente.

Ella vislumbraba el frasco, con su poción multijugos. Severus, hacía lo mismo. Ella bien podía tomársela, pero dudaba que él lo hiciera a la final. Suspirando, ella quería creerlo.

La bebía y en poco tiempo, se transformaba en él. Con un caminar apresurado, pasaba a través de una abertura y caminaba hacia los rojos ojos de su señor. A esas alturas, ya Severus debía estar con Harry y Ron.

_"Ponte a salvo"_

Se detuvo frente a su señor y contempló el lugar. Temblaba de miedo, de la rabia, pero no podía demostrar emociones. Permaneció allí, mientras su señor intentaba saber todo sobre la varita de sauco. Cosas que ella, no sabía en lo más mínimo. Muy pronto, sabría que él, perdería la paciencia y con ella acabaría.

_"Mata"_

Así era, la serpiente se deslizaba sobre ella y sus dientes con veneno, le clavaba al cuello. Ella había vivido ese sueño antes, lo había vislumbrado junto a él. Se caía, de rodillas y luego, sus sentidos comenzaban a dejar de funcionar. Ella iba a morir, si Severus Snape, no seguía el plan al pie de la letra.

Pero estaba allí, mirándola. Harry estaba a su lado y caminaba hacia ella para contemplarla, mientras convulsionaba y trataba de detener la herida_._

_"Cógela"_ Era vital, era un deber con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. Tenían prisa, tenían que irse pronto. Verlo morir, encontrarse con aquellos ojos negros, que no eran más que unos ojos caramelo. Decirle adiós a Severus Snape. Sólo Hermione se quedaba, impactada por la muerte de aquel ser. O casi.

Caminaba hacia él y la miraba, arrodillándose. Despegaba sus labios y debía colocar el antídoto dentro de su boca y hacérselo tragar. Con su joven cuerpo, la inclinaba para que se lo bebiera. Tenía que funcionar, debía ser...

- Hermione... mi amor...- suspiraba, en voz de Granger. Nada parecía cambiar, pese a que lo deseaba con creces. Pero, estaba muy equivocado, si creía que Hermione dejaría de amarlo.

- Hola, Severus- decía, con su débil voz- Qué bueno, que no estás muerto.

- Descansa- le susurró, cuando ella sus ojos cerraba suavemente- todo se terminará muy pronto. Descansa mi amor...

Y Severus tenía razón. Habían cosas que se acabarían, pero eso también significaba su relación con ella. Haberla visto, cuando Voldemort alzaba su varita contra ella, cuando la serpiente apañaba sus colmillos en su piel. Pudo perderla y entendía, que él sólo era el dolor para ella. Que sólo era la destrucción.

* * *

- ¡Severus!- despertaba ella de un golpe. Ginny, estaba sentada a su lado y parecía que la guerra, había hecho mella en ella. Sostenía su mano y la miraba con una sonrisa suave.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Hermione?

- Exhausta.. yo...- dijo, pero sólo podía pensar en él- Yo... ¿Qué sucedió?

- Se terminó. Harry, lo logró. Pero, estuviste incosciente por una semana...

- ¿Una semana? ¡Una semana!- dijo de un grito y se puso en pie. Aquel movimiento, sólo logró herirla más. Se le reflejó en el rostro.

- Está en su hogar y estoy segura, de que te espera allí- confesó Ginny con una sonrisa, pero Hermione no estaba para oírla. Tenía que ir a verlo. Saber de él.

Ir a verlo, claro, como si fácil fuese. De todas formas, sus pies la movían con mucha rápidez, hacia su hogar. Se detenía frente a su puerta y trataba de pensar en algo coherente. Sus manos, ya hablaban por ella, de todas formas. Tocar insistentemente, él debía estar allí. Debía oírla.

- ¡Hermione!- dijo, mirándola con estupefacción- ¡Te recuperaste!

- ¿Puedo pasar?

Severus no le contestaba, ella se pedía el permiso a sí misma. Mientras caminaba, Severus pudo ver la marca que la serpiente había dejado en su cuello. Ella, se sentó en el sofá y dejó descansar su cabeza, de tantos problemas pasados.

- ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?

- Por que ya te he hecho mucho daño. Estabas incosnciente en una camilla, por mí. El veneno...yo no pude ser...- dijo, pero palabras no encontraba.

- Severus, cállate- le pidió Hermione, pero él no estaba dispuesto.

- Ibas a morir, por mi culpa...

- Cállate...

- Todo, por un absurdo plan que Dumbledore...

- ¡Severus cállate!- le gritó y el hombre, enmudeció en poco tiempo- ¿No ves, que ya te amo?

Snape no dijo nada acerca de ello y se sentó en el sofá, donde Hermione estaba ubicada. Ella y sus manos, estaban tan cerca que podía tocarla, que podía sentirla. Pero no lo haría.

- haces mal en todo eso... ¿Qué puedo darte yo que...?- dijo, pero Hermione no le permitió hablarle. Había colocado su mano sobre su pecho.

- Me has dado tanto....- le indicó y Severus, retiraba su mano de su pecho. Aún así, no la había soltado y a Hermione, no se le escapaba el hecho de que la acariciaba levemente, con sus dedos.

- Te he quitado tanto, más bien. Tu belleza... esa cicatriz.

- Seré bella siempre- se rió ella- pero no te amaré por siempre. Puedo perderme, perderte y...

Pues eso bastaba. Severus sostenía su mano contra él, a su cuerpo también. Una reacción violenta que significaba que la había deseado tanto, como ella había creído. Muy pronto, los besos eran insuficientes para demostrarse aprecio. Un abrazo violento, también, vino a ella muy pronto.

- Tuve tanto miedo...- le confesaba- Si el veneno, te hubiera alejado de mí... cuestión de segundos. No sabes, lo duras que fueron esas semanas o esa. Siempre estuve a tu lado, leyéndote los libros que te gustan. Pero, tuve que irme, tuve que entender que tú.

Hermione sonreía, acallándolo con un suspiro en su oído. Severus, levantaba la cabeza y la miraba con cierta confusión. Ella había comenzado a reírse levemente. Se iclinó una vez más, para que sus labios estuviesen allí, acariciando los resquebrajados y secos labios del hombre.

- Eso significa entonces, que tendremos una cena y un buen sexo....- suspiraba y Severus, no pudo replicar. Lo único que brotaba de sus labios, era un suave gemido. Por supuesto, él no se resistió.

- Hermione, hay algo que tengo que decirte- suspiraba, cuando su beso exigía que exhalara un poco. Hermione, no esperaba oír publicidad durante la transmisión.

- Luego...- pedía, dejando caer su grueso saco.

Hacer el amor con ella, era una sensación totalmente diferente. Ella siempre tenía el control de sus acciones, de lo que deseaba y eso, le gustaba tanto. Dejar que ella guiara su mano, por su cuerpo. Dejar que ella, guiara su mano a través de sus finas formas, de esa incómoda ropa que tapaba más de lo que él deseaba a ciencia cierta. Sólo besaba aquella cicatriz, una y otra vez.

- Mi amor... es sólo una cicatriz- le susurraba ella al oído.

- Salvaste mi vida...- suspiraba, cuando Hermione dejaba caer su cinturón. Cuando sus manos, hacían de las suyas en su anatomía. Estaba expuesto, era suyo de una forma u otra.

- Al contrario, tú, salvaste la mía- sonrió ella, besándole su pecho descubierto.

- Hermione- jadeaba aquel hombre, cuando ella en su cuerpo se acoplaba. Se movía lentamente, no quería apresurar un momento como ese. Pocas veces estaban unidos. Así fuera, en un momento íntimo.- te amo..

Se contuvo, para satisfacerla lo más que pudo. El sólo verla, le hacía enfocar su mente en millones de sensaciones. Su sistema nervioso, pronto se apagaba y se concentraba en los orgásmos que sentía, a través de ella. Toda esa instancia, no iba a ser suficiente, para amarla. Sus manos no serían suficientes, para acariciarla completamente. Sus redondeados y sonrojados senos, sus caderas delicadas, sus hombros perfilados. El aroma de su cabello, que muy pronto sentía cuando ella en su cuerpo iba a reposar. En un fuerte gemido, Severus, la marcaba una vez más. Era como su marca tenebrosa, como su cicatriz. Marcada a fuego.

- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntaba. Recordaba que había estado en un hospital.

- Estoy mucho mejor que bien...- le confesaba ella, acurrucándose a su lado. No tardó mucho, para recibirla con sus brazos abiertos- Estoy, mucho mejor...

- Descansa...- suspiraba él, con un beso en su frente- descansa mi amor...

No se había atrevido a dormirse, sin mirarla primero. Suaves eran sus rizos y su aroma a canela, con el que siempre terminaba. Estaba en todo su cuerpo. El sabor de su piel, su aroma mismo. Toda ella. Se había dormido, con esas sensaciones que lo sobrecogían.

Hermione, se despertaba tiempo después. El profesor, continuaba dormido y ella, se escurría entre sus brazos. Lo dejaría descansar, se lo merecía. Sonriente, caminó hasta la cocina, colocándose su camisa para cubrirse.

Había preparado, su cena. Había dicho, que tendrían una linda cena y un sexo espectacular. Bueno, lo segundo ya había sucedido y esperaba más que eso. Se detuvo para reírse y escuchó una pregunta adormilada en la cama. Preguntaban por ella.

- Sigo con vida- sonrió y Severus continuaba descansando ¡Era increíble, lo mucho que le costaba levantarse! Colocó los alimentos en una mesa y se introdujo en la cama.

- Severus...

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?- preguntó ella, jugando con su cabello. Severus giró sobre sí mismo y regresó a la posición original. Tendido, boca arriba.

- ¿Quería decirte algo?- meditó- ¡Oh sí!- dijo y se levantó de golpe. Hermione intentó cerrar los ojos, pero era muy tentador mirarlo, desnudo. Se detuvo frente a su ropa y quitándola del escritorio, sacó un pequeño sobre. Ella, lo miró.

- Decidieron, que me absolverían de todo. Lupin, abogó por mí y estoy libre- dijo y ella, no podía creerlo- Pero, eso no es todo lo que debo decirte.

- ¿Hay más?

- Sí. Debido a que estuve ayudando a Dumbledore y arriesgando mi vida. Me ofrecieron el puesto de director de Hogwarts- Hermione, quiso hablar, pero Severus no la dejó- Por supuesto, estaba esperando que tú, me pidieras algún puesto- sonrió con sarcasmo y Hermione, ya había brincado a sus brazos. Colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Entonces, conoce a tu nueva profesora de pociones- suspiró y Severus sonrió, acariciando su espina dorsál. Aquellas caricias, bien podrían significar otra cena y otro sexo.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo? La vida laboral y la amorosa, juntas...

- Eso no me importa. Yo quisiera, quedarme allí contigo...- suspiraba ella, cuando los dedos de Snape, pretendían descender más.

- Cumpliré, cualquier cosa que desees...

- ¿Cualquiera?- le desafió ella con una sonrisa suave. Snape, asintió muy seriamente.

- Entonces, deseo que me beses- y dicho y hecho, Severus la besaba. Fueron minutos de besos, hasta que Hermione, recordó algo muy importante. Ladeó la cabeza, mientras Severus estaba concentrado, en besarla. Sonrió.

- Mi amor, la cena se enfriará...- le dijo ella y Severus, la soltaba.

* * *

Harry Potter, estaba sentado frente al fuego y a sus hijos. Albus Severus, esperaba que sus hermanos se fueran, para acudir a su padre. Tenía una inquietud muy importante.

- ¡Papá! ¡Ocurre algo muy extraño con la tía Mione!- dijo y Harry, se imaginaba algo. Prefería, que su hijo hablara.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ella y el director Severus, intercambian miradas extrañas, cada vez que se encuentran- dijo, con nerviosismo- A veces, va a sus clases a "supervisarla" pero, sólo se queda allí, mirándola.

- Bueno, el director Severus, es uno de los hombres más valientes que he conocido y tu tía Mione, esuna mujer de armas tomar. Creo que es muy lógico, que sean amigos.

- ¿Amigos? Se parecen a mamá y a ti. ¡Eso se llama...!

Amor. Sí, eso tenía nombre y apellido. Hermione, se quedaba sola en su despacho, acomodando su clase. Severus, caminaba hacia aquella sala con mucha parsimonia. Sabía, que estaba sola y lo esperaba. O al menos, eso pensaba él.

La sostuvo mientras ella, le daba la espalda. Hermione, no se había sobresaltado lo suficiente. Ya conocía, a su amante, el espía sigiloso. Con un suspiro, ella esperaba por sus palabras.

- Invadí tu correo...- le dijo con un suspiro y ella estaba dispuesta a replicarle- pero tuve mis razones...

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¿Cuando pensabas decirme, que estabas embarazada? ¿Que piensas tener un hijo, del cuál, soy el padre?

- Cuando esa carta llegara- le dijo ella- sólo por confirmación.

- Por eso has estado tan extraña últimamente- dijo, acomodando su cabeza entre sus cabellos- Estás embarazada- le comentó, colocando su mano sobre su vientre- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Creí, que tener al bebé...

- No me refiero a eso sino, a nuestro "Status" social...

- Pues no lo sé, ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

- Yo tengo una idea, un concepto- Suspiró- quiero, casarme contigo, Hermione.

No podía creerlo y en cuanto la soltaba, pensaba ella que bromeaba. Con un suspiro, ella se avalanzaba a sus brazos, cuando reluciente era el anillo, que colocaría en su dedo. Severus quería hablarle, pero sus besos desesperados, le acallaban constantemente. Ella estaba tan feliz, que no necesitaba más.

- Puedes fijar la fecha que desees, ya no hay absurdas misiones que te detengan.

- Cuanto antes- suspiró ella, mordiéndole el labio- cuanto antes mejor...

- ¿Esta noche, me espera una buena cena y un poco de sexo?- preguntó, obviamente burlándose de ella y su comentario pasado.

- La cena te la da el comedor. El sexo, sólo puedo dártelo fuera de horarios académicos.

Y se casaban. Aunque bien, era particularmente extraño, decir y ver a Snape casándose. Mucho más, si se trataba de Hermione Granger. Albus Severus, pudo responder su interrogante y Hermione, confesar que estaba embarazada. Adalia Snape y Crhistine Snape, eran sus dos sueños. Por supuesto, Severus, era el mejor padre que podía pedir para sus dos hijas.

Y esa, era la historia de la serpiente y el león. La historia de la serpiente que emponzoñó al león, que le clavó las garras. Que esa dulce ponzoña, se convirtió en dos pequeños seres.


End file.
